Warframe: Unclean
by Kalenath Shok-Tan
Summary: Unclean. To be dirty, soiled, wrong. What happens when it isn't a body that is a mess, but a mind? This is a fanfiction, I own none of the rights to Warframe.
1. Chapter 1

**Not very heroic**

She entered the dojo with firm misgivings. The portal released her as planned. It felt odd not to be in a warfame, not to be armed. The Tenno now known as Cathi had done a lot of things in her life. Some good, some bad, some indifferent. She had tried to be a dutiful Tenno but then...

She forced her mind to focus on the _now_ instead of the past. Her past was dead and gone along with the evil woman who had once held her reins. She knew she would have difficulty, just the lack of dreams was telling on her already. But for now? She was...

"Cathi!" A totally unexpected voice had the Tenno freezing in place just as a weight thumped into her, enveloping her tight. She squashed her instinctive defensive reaction as she realized that it was _Mishka_ , Healer Iriana's daughter. Mishka was crying! "We thought you were _dead_."

"I was." Cathi said slowly, not daring to move as she beheld two warframes scrutinizing her from the other side of the portal chamber. "Mishka... I need to report."

"It wasn't your fault!" Mishka said firmly as she released the Tenno, but held onto Cathi's hand. Cathi wasn't sure what to do, so she let the girl cling. She had dealt with kids before, but it had been a long time, her memories were fuzzy and she was in a completely different situation.

"Fault doesn't enter into it, Mishka." Cathi said softly. "I did horrible things. These are matters of record."

"You were not in control of yourself!" Mishka protested. "They explained after you and Jesse vanished. Everyone was upset." She gulped and Cathi nodded.

"With reason." Cathi agreed. "Mishka, please?" She begged. She glanced appealingly at the two warframes, a white Rhino and a blue and white Trinity. Both shrugged. "I need to move on. It won't be easy. But I refuse to let the one who hurt me and so many others win." She went still as Mishka smiled warmly. The Rhino gave a short, sharp nod and vanished. "What?"

"We had to see for ourselves." The Trinity said with a smile in her voice. "You came recommended, but we had to see."

"Who would recommend _me_?" Cathi was reeling as Mishka held her hand gently. Then the Tenno groaned as realization dawned. "Jesse."

Cathi was on two minds about Jesse. First was awe. Jesse was _incredibly_ smart and powerful. The Cyberlancer was young, but no one in their right mind called her weak or indecisive. The second was _exasperation_. The girl just would _not_ quit trying to get Cathi to lighten up. At least Jesse was safe now, ensconced as she was in the _single_ most secure place in the solar system and surrounded by guards even without Draco, her personal guard.

"Jesse." The Trinity agreed with a small laugh. "I am Alicia, clan medic."

"Cathi." The former renegade replied formally. "But you knew that. I am ready to get started."

"With?" Alicia asked.

"My penance." Cathi half stated, half asked.

"Sister Cathi, Mishka is right." Alicia said with a shrug. "It wasn't your fault. People blame you..." She waved to Cathi's still bruised face. She had refused treatment for the minor injuries. Cathi kept her poise from the skill of long practice. It hadn't been fun, not defending herself. It went seriously against the grain. But she had been complicit in horrible things. Not willingly, but she _had_ done them. Just the memories hurt. "And you let them hurt you. That stops _now_ , sister."

"Ah..." Cathi swallowed hard.

"We Tenno _are_ hard." Alicia said quietly. "But very few of us are cruel simply to be so. You are Tenno but you predated the Collapse." Cathi nodded. "That means you do not know a lot of our recent history. I am here, with Mishka, to get you up to speed. But first. What warframe would you prefer?"

"I assumed I would have to work to gain trust first." Cathi shook her head. This was awfully fast.

"Trust must be earned." Alicia agreed. "But we don't have _time_ for you to spend navel gazing, cleaning the floors or lubricating the few things that need it here. Things are starting to go nuts. We do not have spare personnel to watch you all the time. Either we trust you or we do not. We choose to trust." She raised a hand as Cathi started to protest. "We will not be stupid about it, but we need you, sister. We need your skill and we need your experience." She chuckled. "And _I_ want to ask how it felt to wield a Veritux in gravity."

Considering that said sword was intended for use in the zero or microgravity environment of _space_ and was twice Cathi's _height_ in length...

"Exhausting." Cathi said with a small frown. That part of her memory was clear. Sun's manipulations had brought some of her memories back into focus. Others were gone from the cryo. Winning the Imperial Games three years running had been a hell of an achievement, even she admitted that with a certain amount of pride. She had been the best. Now? Maybe she had a chance to do it again. If in a different way. "As for warframe? Gersemi Valkyr."

" _That_ we have." Alicia nodded. "We will start the tour here and end it in the barracks where you can acclimatize. " Cathi grimaced but nodded. Merging with a warframe was no joke at all. Tenno had died doing so. "But first, the required stuff. The place you came from is secret. No one outside of our clan and the Citadel is supposed to know of it. Nikis and Sun do of course and a few others. But if someone asks you where you came from..." She paused as Cathi nodded. "Yes?"

"I was renegade and captured by Interrogator Sun." Cathi said quietly. "He used me to destroy the remaining renegades. Instead of killing me, he freed me on my oath to serve as Tenno. I want to serve. It is what I am for."

"And if someone asks where you were before coming here?" Alicia continued her quiet interrogation.

"I was in a top secret special care facility." Cathi replied with a smile. "They never told me _where_ it was." Alicia and Mishka both looked at her and Cathi's smile became a grin. "They didn't. They assumed I knew. And I can neither confirm nor deny that I knew." Mishka was covering her mouth with her hand and Alicia was shaking her head as Cathi became serious. "All that said, I can neither confirm nor deny anything about where I was. Classification issues, you understand."

"Fair enough." Alicia said with a nod. "Not that I expect anything less of a Royal Guard."

"I am not Royal Guard anymore, Tenno Alicia." Cathi fought to keep her voice level despite the gut wrenching pain that tore through her. That had been her life, her sole connection to her past. To what she had been before her corruption. Now? That was gone. "No matter what...anyone may say..." She said carefully. "...I _was_ cast out. I will go on. I am Tenno."

" _She_ won't be happy with that." Alicia replied just as carefully. Even here, even now, paranoia was a watchword where Avalon and the Empress were concerned. Then again, Eliza was not one to anger.

" _She_ does not command Tenno." Cathi said softly. "She has said so repeatedly. It was an internal matter and handled as such. Maybe...someday I can restore the honor that was stolen from me. Today? I serve." Mishka gave her hand a squeeze and Cathi smiled at the young Tenno bard. "I am ready to start."

"We have and will have Guards cycling through for training." Alicia said quietly. "They _will_ treat you as a clan member or I will want to know why. If _I_ can't find out, then the _clan leader_ gets involved. Don't get him involved. Clear?"

"Clear." Cathi nodded.

"This is one of three portal chambers we have in the dojo." Alicia said to begin the tour. "As far as anyone outside of our clan or special guests..." She nodded to Mishka who returned it. "... are concerned, this portal chamber is unused." Cathi nodded and the Trinity started off, the other two following, Cathi carefully did not look at Mishka's foot which was a prosthesis of some kind. Odd looking. Almost flesh? Not normal Tenno machinery.

"How are you doing, Mishka?" Cathi asked quietly when Alicia did not speak again. The bard looked at her and Cathi made a face. "It is not every day someone tries to assassinate _you_."

"It will happen again." Mishka said quietly. Both Cathi and Alicia looked at her and Mishka shrugged. "I don't blame him for being angry. I am too."

"Mishka, he would have killed you." Cathi protested.

"The...being who contributed DNA to my creation has angered many Tenno." Mishka shrugged again, more expressively. "I cannot blame them for being angry."

"And blaming _you_ for _his_ actions makes sense... _how_?" Cathi demanded.

"It doesn't." Mishka granted. "But my own actions..." She shook her head. "No. Not _my_ actions. I didn't do anything but get snatched. But several things happened because of me. This clan lost a sister and a highly trained mental healer because of me." Her tone was calm, reasoned. No self pity there. Just fact.

"Serene losing it was not your fault, Mishka." Alicia said sternly from where she was walking. "The rest? You were _abducted_ , girl! _Twice._ No one blames you for _that!_ Not even the nuts."

"I know." Mishka said sadly. "Briana and Healer are working with me to get through this. It is...hard though."

"Easy is not for Tenno." Cathi gave Mishka's hand a squeeze. "How is your mom?" Mishka smiled, grateful for the change in subject.

"As busy as ever." Mishka replied. "But she is better. More relaxed. She really needed the break. So did I." The young Tenno admitted. "Things were nuts. _Are_ nuts. But now? We can cope a bit better."

The trio walked in companionable silence as Alicia showed them a series of rooms. Each time she would state the purpose and Cathi worked hard to remember each. Stores. Armory. Range. Medical. Training. The list went on and on, but she worked diligently to place each room firmly in a mental map. Communication. Research was three rooms. She balked as Alicia gave her access to the clan's vault.

"You cannot be serious." Cathi retreated as her bio scan was taken. "You don't know me!"

"Yes, we do. Jesse and Sun sent full reports." Alicia said softly. Cathi stared at her and the medic shook her head. "You know... I have a bad temper. Always have. Likely always will. But I didn't go through what you did." A tinge of sympathy sang in her voice. Not overt, just there. "I..." She broke off, hand going to her head. "I have my own stories."

"Alicia?" Cathi asked, concerned as the bioscan cut off. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Alicia said after a moment. "I have a headache. But I shouldn't. All diagnostics are in the green." Mishka was staring at the Trinity, eyes wide. "Mishka?"

"How long have you been having them?" Mishka sounded odd. Far older than her almost seventeen years. "How bad and how long do they last?"

"Last couple of days." Alicia said with a shrug. "They don't last long and it is _pain_ , Mishka. You know about Warriors and _pain_." For Tenno Warriors, pain was weakness leaving the body. Not very _sane_ , but very warrior-like.

"We have been worried about you, Alicia." Mishka said with a frown. Cathi stared from the young Tenno bard to the Trinity and back. "What was done to you was horrific. Briana, Kori and I believe it was the Ancient Enemy's manipulations. Healer and the others concur."

Cathi stilled, she didn't understand all of this, but that title, she did know. The most ancient of Tenno adversaries was a horrible legend. Cathi did not know all of the story, just that Hayden Tenno -the _First_ Tenno- had triumphed in someplace called Lasria against said enemy, preventing an infested apocalypse. In truth, that was all she knew. She knew that the First still existed in a manner of speaking as energy form shades. Not -quite- ghosts of folklore, but close. The database had been a source of power and danger throughout much of Orokin's existence. Eliza had simply told her 'It is handled now.' and refused to recount any details. Cathi approved. She didn't need any more secrets.

"It is over and done." Alicia said firmly. "I _do_ keep tabs on it, Mishka. That is my job." At Cathi's puzzled look, Alicia unbent a little. "I was infected with a modified strain of the Technocyte Virus." Cathi couldn't help herself, she recoiled a step. Alicia nodded. "It was bad. But every scan, every medical professional, every _everything_ says that I am fine. So..."

"Alicia." Mishka's voice was firm as well now too and she stood, crossing her arms. "You know better."

"I..." To Cathi's amazement, the Trinity seemed to wilt.

"Modified how?" Cathi asked softly. The others looked at her and she shook her head. "You said 'modified strain'. Modified _how_?"

"It was intended to control people." Alicia's voice held remembered pain and fear, but it firmed. "It worked on poor Kori, but it took them a long time to do it to her. From what we found out? Decades of trial and error." Mishka stepped to take the Trinity's arm in her hand. "Mishka... I..."

"What happened to Sister Kori was no one's fault but the Ancient Enemy's." Mishka said firmly. Cathi looked at her and Mishka bowed her head. "It rose. The Phoenix did as well." Cathi inhaled in horror and Mishka nodded. "Yeah."

Cathi remembered _that_. The only way that Tenno had found to stop true manifestations of the Ancient Enemy was an ancient Tenno weapon that killed the user. The Phoenix. It stopped the enemy cold, but the cost... The cost was always dear.

"Alicia." The young Tenno bard was shaking her head now. "You feel wrong. You need to go see Healer."

"I need to finish the tour." Alicia protested. "Get Cathi a ship and warframe."

"Alicia." Where had Mishka suddenly gotten this aura of command from? " _Now_. I will do the tour. I know the dojo. Mitchell and Miguel were working on the landing craft expansions. I will get them to help with the ship."

"Yes, Ma'am." To Cathi's amazement, Alicia gave Mishka a bow and _left!_ Cathi stared after her and then at Mishka who made a face.

"She is not supposed to do that." Mishka complained. "We do not stand on formality and we try not to step on tradition. We have _enough_ problems without infuriating the ultra-traditionalists."

"Tradition has it's place." Cathi said slowly. "It is important, but it should not be the _only_ important thing." Mishka smiled at her and relaxed a little. "No offense intended Mishka, but... Tenno Alicia is the _clan medic_. How can _you_ order _her_ to go see a Healer?"

"Not _a_ healer." Mishka corrected the older Tenno quietly. " _Healer_. You will meet her in time." She frowned a little but then her face cleared. "And the reason Alicia took my order?" She paused. "What do you know of the Caretakers?"

"The-" Cathi stiffened. "The Empress said I was to obey their orders. Tenno Jasmina and Tenno Elenia are to be obeyed in all things."

"That is not what I asked." Mishka said with a groan. "Geez. They are not going to be happy about that. What do you remember about the Caretakers?" Cathi stared at her, but the girl seemed firm. "It is important. _Very_ important."

"The Caretakers..." Cathi said delicately. "...maintained the quarantine. Infestation cannot be stopped, merely slowed. Quarantine was mandated for anyone who _might_ be infected. If they were proven to be..." She swallowed as Mishka looked sad. "Mishka, it was a kindness."

"Yes, it was." Mishka said sadly. "The Technocyte Virus is a horror beyond belief. To those of us who can feel it..." She shook her head. "Even _Tenno_ have no idea the sheer pain that is involved. The feelings..." She swallowed hard.

" _You_ can feel it?" Cathi felt horror start to dawn. If Mishka could feel it, then _she_ had been exposed!

"I am not infected, Cathi." Mishka said softly. "I am a Caretaker."

"There are only two." Cathi said firmly. "Jasmina and Elenia."

"There _were_ only two." Mishka said quietly. "To save my life, they had to do some rather creative juggling of bioscience and politics. In order to repay the debt I incurred, I took the oath." She grinned, suddenly looked far younger. "They were not happy with me. Neither were the others. But I did as my honor and heart commanded. I am needed. They need me. So I serve."

"And your mother is okay with this?" Cathi demanded, and then moderated her tone. "Sorry."

"No." Mishka waved the apology away. "She wanted to do the same, to stay with me. To help them. But the Tenno need her. They didn't need _me_."

"I don't see that." Cathi said after a moment's thought. Mishka looked at her and Cathi shook her head. "You are young,. You have your life ahead of you, Mishka. You had time to choose. Why choose this? To maintain a quarantine is a horrible job."

"They didn't tell you the rest, did they?" Mishka asked, an odd bubble of amusement surfacing.

"Rest?" Cathi asked suspiciously.

"This is going to be a shock no matter how well we prepare you." Mishka said softly. "So, Tenno... we need to explain and it will be a shock. How should we do it?"

"You are asking _me_?" Cathi asked slowly.

"You know your own mind." Mishka replied. "Right?"

"Ah..." Cathi groaned. "Yes. Sun was thorough and I know my own strengths and weaknesses. So... Hit me with it."

Instead of answering, Mishka took her hand and led her back down the hallway. But... then they went to an elevator marked 'Out of Order'. It opened and Cathi stiffened, but the platform was there. Mishka hit the controls and it started down.

"You are in no danger, Cathi." Mishka said quietly. "We scan thoroughly and sweep with every sense we have, including touch."

"Whatever you are preparing me for..." Cathi's words choked off as the door opened... to horror. She took one look at the Infested flora that covered the walls, the Infested masses that sat and stood watching her... and bolted.

"Don't hurt her!" She thought she heard Mishka scream as she fled, but she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown**

She ran.

It was hopeless. Cathi knew that. She didn't know the dojo. All that she knew was that Infested had somehow managed to gain a foothold here. Which made no sense. And... why were they not attacking her? Why were none of them even _chasing_ her? Indeed, she managed a glance here and there and realized...

 _They were moving out of her way._

She was running through an Infested hive and they were _moving_ out of her _way_! Then her day got odder. She was still running, but her feet were not touching the deck. She was still upright, but floating in mid-air. She jerked and flailed, but she could not reach the deck. All around her, the masses of Infested... moved away.

"No one will hurt you." A voice came from the side and Cathi stilled as a Mag warframe came into view, hand slightly raised. That explained her floating. "You _did_ tell Mishka to 'hit you with it'. But she should have explained further. She is mortified."

"In.." Cathi forced her voice to work properly, ignoring the squeak that came out first. "Infested."

"Yes." The Mag said softly.

"Why are they not attacking?" Cathi managed.

"They haven't been given a reason." The Mag said as if such were perfectly normal.

"That doesn't make _sense_!" Cathi declared, trying to reach the floor with her toes. It was just out of her reach.

" _Sense_ took a long jump out an airlock a long time ago." The Mag said with a small chuckle. "My name is Elenia." Cathi froze in place. One of the Caretakers. In the middle of an Infested hive? This made- She shook her head savagely and the Mag nodded. "There _is_ an explanation. You are not infected and you will not be. We are very careful about that even though we shouldn't push it. If I let you down, will you come with me to a place that we keep decontaminated? Let me -us- explain?"

"Do I have a _choice?_ " Cathi asked, snark on full.

"Ah, sister..." Elenia chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "There are _always_ choices. There are _always_ alternatives. If we have to, we will remove your memories of this encounter. Gently, but permanently. There is simply too much at stake. We would rather not."

"At least tell me why they are acting the way they are!" Cathi demanded. "I don't know much about Infested but I know this is not typical behavior."

"No, it is not typical behavior for most Infested." Elenia replied as she moved closer to where Cathi hung in midair. "But as to _why_ they are acting that way? They are more civilized than I am." Cathi stared at the Caretaker, jaw hanging loose and Elenia nodded. "They are sentient."

"That... is not..." Cathi froze as one of the Infested, a Charger is she was not mistaken, -she had never fought them so she wasn't sure- rose from its crouch and moved to stand by Elenia who looked at it.

"No, Curtis. She is just scared. With reason." The Caretaker said calmly. "Yes, we need to explain and no, she... oh... good point. _She_ might be able to. Thanks." The Charger nuzzled the Mag warframe and then went back and _sat down_. Elenia looked at Cathi who was staring. "He is a good kid."

"I...cannot believe this." Cathi said slowly.

"I know." Elenia shook her head. "I could be tricking you somehow. Using some kind of mind control." A growl came from the Charger and Elenia's tone turned sharp. "Yes, I know. I wouldn't _do_ that, but _she_ doesn't know that, _does_ she?" She demanded of the Charger. It shook it's misshapen heads and Elenia turned back to face Cathi who was gawking. "Do you know the Lotus, Cathi?"

"We met." Cathi tried to keep her tone level. It was hard.

"Can you contact her or should she contact you?" Elenia asked, still calm. Cathi just looked at her and Elenia sighed again. "Come on, Sister. I don't want to hold you up there all day. Would you trust _her_ word? If she told you we mean you no harm?" Cathi did not move and Elenia slumped a bit. "I see. No, I won't order you to obey. Kind of defeats the purpose of explaining things to you if I do such. Hold on." She looked at the ceiling.

 _Tenno Cathi._ The Lotus' mind was gentle in Cathi's. _They_ could _have handled that better but they_ do _mean well. They will not harm you._

 _This is not possible, Lotus._ Cathi protested. She was not expecting the Lotus to _chuckle_.

 _And_ **how** _much of what has happened since you woke from cryo_ **has** _been possible, hmm?_ The guide of the Tenno asked gently. A mental caress soothed Cathi's frayed nerves. _Be well, daughter._ Then she was gone.

Cathi stared at the Mag and then around at the Infested who were watching her. She slumped a bit. "Hell of a story?"

"Oh, Sister! You have _no_ idea." Elenia said sourly. "Sometimes I wonder if my life is a soap opera." Cathi chuckled at that and Elenia snickered. "You know... you are the _first_ person to get that joke. None of _them_ know what soaps were. If they _did_ , they forgot it and no one today has time for such ancient silliness."

"Probably just as well." Cathi replied, calm returning. "All that forced drama... ick." She mock shuddered and then nodded to Elenia. "I give my word, Caretaker. I will not resist."

"Well, don't be stupid!" Elenia said snidely. "Of _course_ you are going to resist. It is what Tenno _do_. But here?" She lowered her hand and Cathi felt floor under her boots. "There is no need." She held out her hand to Cathi who took it slowly. "I don't bite, Sister."

"Why do I get the feeling..." Cathi said with a grin. "That is not entirely true?" Elenia couldn't be seen to blush, but it was in her body language.

"I have no idea what you may be..." Elenia started to say primly and then broke off as an odd sound came from all around. Sort of laughter. Sort of, as if from throats that were not quite capable of human speech anymore. "You all-! _Hush_!" She ordered, but none of them so much as looked at her. Cathi had to grin, which was probably the idea. Elenia gave a long, deep -utterly fake- sigh. " _See_ what we have to put up with?" She demanded. "Geez, bunch of naggy relatives have _nothing_ on these beings."

"I think I might be getting a glimmer." Cathi fought the grin that was trying to cross her face. Albeit, not very hard. "Now... about that story?"

"Ah yes." Elenia's tone turned somber. She gave Cathi's hand a twitch. "Come. While we walk, I will start to tell you a story about a very brave Tenno who called himself _Dust_..."

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later**

Cathi shook her head, stunned out of speech by Elenia's story. She had followed Elenia into another room where Mishka sat, her face ashen. It was set up for human occupation, a table and several chairs surrounding it. A smile from Cathi had the girl perking up a little, but the bard was still worried. They had sat and Elenia had told the story of the Caretakers. Of Dust and the evil that had befallen him. Of the final sacrifice the one called 'Sword of Silence' had done to save Elenia, Lisa and all of the Tenno.

"So you were with them.. . all this time." Cathi said softly. Elenia nodded. "And you all went into cryo...with them. Only to wake when the Lotus sent out her call. And the others woke with you." Elenia nodded again. "This is... I don't know what to say." She shook her head. "They are Infested."

"Yes." Elenia said softly.

"Sentient, civilized Infested. And you are trusting _me_ with this secret?" Cathi demanded. Elenia and Mishka both nodded. "In the name of the First! Why?" Cathi demanded.

"Because Jesse is an excellent judge of character." Elenia said quietly. "And you died for her." Cathi made a face and the Mag warframe nodded. "Karl's clan is small. They just lost two of their number. They need more people, but they need people they can trust. Jesse says we can trust you."

"I don't know if I can trust myself." Cathi said in a tiny voice. "Interrogator Sun and the medics did what they could. I don't feel any of the feelings that I knew for so long. But if they come back, I don't know if I can resist them." Elenia and Mishka looked at each other and Cathi heaved a sigh. "I know that is my fears talking. I know that it is a residue of what I endured. But I am afraid." It hurt to say that, but here, now? Mishka and Elenia understood about fear.

"Hey everybody." A new voice had Cathi perking up as a young human walked into the room. She wore a garment like Mishka's and she was carrying a baby. "Hello Cathi. I am Lisa."

"You stood as surrogate for Jasmina and Dust." Cathi said softly. Lisa nodded. "That was brave. To carry an Infected child... You, Ma'am, are brave or foolish. Mostly brave I think."

"There have been times I have cursed _myself_ for a fool. But I watched Champion _die_ for me." Lisa said quietly. " _That_ was brave. Me? I just do as I can. Jasmina is busy, but she said to come by." She smiled at the bundle in her arms. "This is Dustin." The little boy murmured in his sleep but did nothing else.

"A beautiful child. A hope for the future." Cathi shook her head. "As dark as this world we live in is, there are rays of light." She gave herself a shake. "I still think Karl is crazy for taking me in. But I will serve. I am Tenno. I know my duty."

"Hail Tenno." Mishka, Elenia and Lisa all chorused.

"We need to finish your tour and get you a new warframe." Mishka said with a smile that froze as both Elenia and Lisa glared at her. "What?"

" _You_ have _homework_." Elenia said firmly. Mishka groaned but nodded. Lisa smiled and rocked the sleeping bundle in her arms. "I will see Cathi to the ship bays and then we shall see who can get her to the barracks. If need be, I can."

"You have duties of your own, do you not?" Cathi asked. Elenia nodded. "Then I can find my own way."

"We want you to get there _today_." Elenia said with a snort. "And if you fall in a hole and vanish... Karl would a bit upset with us. Once was _enough_." Her tone was somber again.

"Is that what happened to Jesse?" Cathi asked quietly. "The records we had access to never said where it happened."

"She was focused on a repair she was doing, didn't see the floor was weak under her." Elenia said with a soft sound of dismay. "We heard her scream and then all hell broke loose. Draco was _not_ happy. She was okay. Is okay. But..." The Mag shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry." Cathi agreed. "I still need to swear to Karl, Caretakers. But... if he allows, I would aid you if you have need."

"We are pretty much self sufficient." Elenia said with a smile in her voice. "We have worked hard to get that way. But it is appreciated, Sister." She rose and Cathi did the same. Mishka smiled at Cathi but reached for a datatpad instead as Lisa sat beside her.

"If I have time... Can I visit?" Cathi asked carefully as she followed Elenia out of the room. "I like Mishka and Lisa is nice."

"We will likely be moving out in the near future." Elenia shrugged. "Our being here was needed, but it is dangerous, to both us and Karl." Cathi looked at her and Elenia growled. "We didn't have much of choice, our haven was attacked by Grineer. We had to flee and the place we were going was being scouted by Corpus."

"Ouch." Cathi made a face and Elenia nodded. "So you wound up here."

"Karl offered hospitality and we accepted." Elenia stretched a bit as she walked. "But if the other Tenno discover we are here... it will not go well for him."

"How many know about you?" Cathi asked. "Outside of Karl's clan?"

"Eliza's people. Elder Raven." Elenia said softly. "Jesse. Draco. Iriana. And that is it. Others know we exist and most of them are ambivalent. But if they think that Karl is hiding something like an Infested _hive_ in his base... It would not end well."

"No." Cathi agreed. "I can see that." She relaxed a little as the pair entered the elevator. "Are you sure I am not contaminated?" Instead of answering, Elenia took her hand and was obviously concentrating. Cathi waited.

"You are not." Elenia reassured her after a moment, giving Cathi 's hand a squeeze and releasing it. "We have spent a great deal of time working on ways to keep from contaminating others. The mass of mind that we protect are incredibly smart. So many minds all focused on one objective can be daunting at times."

"Is it a hive mind or-" Cathi broke off as another warframe appeared nearby. It wasn't one she knew. The Atlas frame nodded to them, but did not speak. He watched as they walked. "Who is that?"

"One of Karl's potential recruits." Elenia said softly. Cathi looked at her and then Mag shook her head slowly. "I don't like him and neither do _we_. He doesn't know about us yet and he won't if we can help it."

"Why?" Cathi asked. The Caretaker seemed a open minded sort. Not the kind for irrational prejudice.

"I am not sure." Elenia replied softly. "Something about him rings false."

"Would Karl take a liar into his clan?" Cathi asked, confused.

"Not knowingly." Elenia shrugged. "But he isn't perfect. No Tenno is. Ah, here we are." She paused as they entered the ship bay. Ships hung attached to refueling and power supply points all around the area. No one was around. "Ah... Hello?"

"Caretaker." A new voice called from the side and both women turned to see a human in a flight suit shimmy out from under something that gleamed oddly dark. It didn't look like a Liset. It looked... insect-like. "Miguel was called away to another problem. I was checking the secondary conduits on this Mantis. Looks weird, but she will fly."

"A Mantis landing craft?"Cathi asked slowly, scrutinizing the ship. It looked sleek and fast. "I heard of those, but never saw one."

"Systems check out." The man replied. "I am Mitchell."

"Cathi." The Tenno bowed and the human returned it a trifle awkwardly. "They want me in the field as soon as possible. I am supposed to get a ship, but I haven't even gotten a warframe yet."

"This one will fly." Mitchell replied equably. "And yes, _lots_ of people will be talking to Mishka about her choice of introduction method." He said with a grin.

"Well, provided that bonding to the warframe doesn't kill me, I-" She broke off as Elenia hissed. "What?"

"It won't kill you." Elenia said with a frown in her tone. "The binding won't. It is designed not to."

"I...seem to recall stories of Tenno trying and failing. Dying as a result." Cathi said after a moment's thought. "They are fuzzy though."

"It has been some time since you merged with your last one, Cathi." Elenia said kindly. "There were advances, especially during the war. It won't kill you."

"I will take your word for that." Cathi said and then she grinned. "With the caveat that if it _does_ , I will haunt you for eternity." She made a scary face at Elenia who recoiled in mock horror. Mitchell smothered a laugh with a totally unconvincing cough.

"They know what they are talking about, Ma'am." Mitchell said with a nod. "Don't know Tenno stuff at all, but they do know what they are talking about. One thing... Caretaker... Li is supposed to be by again." Elenia groaned and Mitchell's face was sympathetic. "She won't take 'No' for an answer. _That_ hasn't changed since I knew her."

"Li?" Cathi asked. "If that is any of my business."

"Li is a Tenno who we helped recover after a rather bad injury." Elenia said after a moment. "She had to have both legs regenerated." Cathi winced and Elenia nodded. "She seems to think she owes us a debt and is determined to pay it. Which we don't _mind_. But she just won't _stop_. How many times must she pay? She was a sister in need. We helped, end of story."

"Not to Li." Mitchell's face held sympathy. "I will see this one is serviced and ready for you, Ma'am."

"Don't call me Ma'am." Cathi replied evenly. "I _work_ for a living." Mitchell and Elenia both chuckled at that. "If the binding takes, then yes. I can use this. What operating system?" She was not expecting Mitchell to shuffle his feet. 'What?"

"We had no extra Cephalons." Mitchell said with a frown. "Olim installed the old Ordis Cephalon and..." He broke off as Elenia gasped. "It was all we had."

"You are _not_ going to inflict that thing on Cathi!" Elenia said with a snarl that was not amused. "That Cephalon is _insane_ after so much time alone."

"Olim and his sister worked with it. On it." Mitchell protested. Then he slumped. "But yeah, it has some... quirks."

"Are these quirks likely to kill me?" Cathi asked. Mitchell shook his head. "Then I can handle it."

"Cathi..." Elenia trailed off, grumbling. "Silly girl. You will need downtime and that thing is nuts."

"I will take it." Cathi said with a nod to Mitchell and another long glance at the Mantis. "I have done weirder things than babysit a Cephalon."

"You say that now..." Elenia was not amused as she led the way from the bay, Mitchell chuckling in their wake.

None of them noticed the small form made of stone that stood in a secluded corner. So none of them saw the remote observer device attached to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oaths**

"Sister to brother." Cathi bowed low to the Rhino warframe that had been waiting for her to arrive in the barracks. "Yours in life and death."

"Brother to sister." Karl intoned formally with a slightly shallower bow. "Yours in life and death. Well met, sister." He straightened and shook his head. "Are you sure about the Mantis? Olim and Riana -his sister- set it up to give the Cephalon something to focus on. It wasn't intended as a working ship. But Mitchell promises me it will function properly. So..." He shrugged. "Are you sure?" He repeated. "We can get you a Liset, just not immediately."

"You need me in the field." Cathi's word were both question and statement. Karl nodded. "Then I can handle it."

"You don't know what you are saying, sister." Elenia said sourly from where she stood by the door. "Jasmina nearly fried the thing when she had to ferry it here and it wasn't even _her_ ship's system. She has a temper, sure. _But_..." The Caretaker shrugged expressively.

"If it gives you a problem, let us know and we will pull it, get you another." Karl promised. "Caretaker... I need to ask you some questions." Cathi nodded.

"And _I_ need to face my fears." Cathi agreed as she turned to where a warframe hung ready for her. "From here to the armory?" She asked and Karl nodded.

"Your HUD will show directions." The clan leader was obviously worried about something, but it wasn't Cathi's business unless he made it hers. "Once you choose your weapons, Will wants to see your skill level."

"Joy." Cathi fought a sigh as she stepped towards the warframe. "New frame, new weapons _and_ I get lashed by a grandmaster swordsman. Just what I needed this morning."

"No lashes this morning." Karl retorted evenly. Cathi looked at him and he shook his head. "Just a check to see what skills you might be able to share. You _were_ trained by the best."

"That was a long time ago, Karl." Cathi said softly as she took hold of the Valkyr's open seams. "And I am _not_ wielding a Veritux in gravity again. Not for actual combat." She paused. "At least... not in gravity. If we get the chance, do you have spare Archwing?"

"Just so happens we do." Karl had a smile in his voice as Cathi grinned.

"Then I _definitely_ need to see if I can still dance." Cathi took a breath to settle her mind and stepped fully into the warframe which sealed around her like the second skin it was.

Despite Elenia's soothing explanation, part of Cathi still felt fear as the helmet sealed. Part of her knew it was pointless. Whatever would happen, would happen. She knew her strengths, her weaknesses, her hopes, her dreams, her fears. Now? Maybe she had a chance to make a new start. A fresh one without the baggage she had been burdened with.

Then the pain hit and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. She knew it wasn't really her brains on fire, that it was all in her mind as the neural binding that allowed her physical form to become an integral part of the war machine that was a warframe. But it still _hurt_.

It came as shock then the pain faded.

"Cathi?" She hadn't heard Elenia sound so subdued before. "You okay?"

"Elenia?" Cathia asked as she accessed her sensory systems. Visual sensors cam online first and she saw the Mag standing nearby her posture worried. Karl stood just by the warframe and his posture was worried too. "What? Why are you both still here?"

"You didn't cry out." Karl said softly. Cathi looked at him and he shook his head. "Everyone cries out when they bond to a new warframe. You didn't. Did it take?"

"Systems online." Cathi said as she warframe came alive around her. It felt as it should, a second skin. This one far stronger and more durable than flesh. "I have control. Everything seems in order." She mused. "I didn't cry out?"

"No." Elenia sounded worried now. "And that bothers me."

"Wait." Karl said slowly. "Cathi, can you open your faceplate?" Cathi was mystified, but did. When she did, both Karl and Elenia recoiled. "Oh."

"What?" Cathi asked, utterly confused. "I don't..." She broke off as Karl reached out a slow finger to touch her cheek. "What?" She demanded. Her eyes went huge as he retracted his finger and it was stained red. "Ah..."

"You bit your lip through to keep from crying out." Elenia said softly. Cathi froze at the pain in the Caretaker's words. "You silly girl. Medical?"

"Cathi?" Karl asked as the Rhino took a step back. "How do you feel?"

"Nothing hurts." Cathi mused, half stating, half questioning. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "And everything is here." The tail curled up around her upper body and she shook her head. "And the _tail_ still has a mind of its own."

"That bothers me on a number of levels." Elenia growled in annoyance. "It shouldn't. But it does. I don't like seeing you bleeding."

"The warframe is healing me." Cathi prodded her lip carefully with a clawed finger and it didn't hurt. "How about this? I go to the armory, then get put through my paces. Then I go to medical to be checked out?" She was asking both Karl and Elenia who looked at each other. "It doesn't hurt and I have full range of motion." She stepped out of the rack the warframe had been in and slowly arched herself in a series of exercises designed to test range of motion. Everything worked. Elenia made strangled noise and Cathi looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Elenia said quickly. Too quickly. Cathi looked at her and then at Karl who shook his head slowly.

"What?" Cathi demanded. "Am I _leaking_?"

"No." Karl said as Elenia bolted for the door.

"You are gorgeous."

* * *

 **A training room**

"This is _not_ happening..."

Cathi muttered under her breath as she worked to keep her Gram in position to block. Will advanced again, his Skana held properly and she let him come. There was simply no way for her to match his speed. So she wouldn't _try_. He was incredibly good with the simple blade that all Tenno learned first even if they were not Warriors. In his hands, the Skana was less of a weapon and more of an instrument of lethal art.

"Hmm?" Will queried calmly as he attacked, first from one side, then the other. She blocked both, twisting her body to interpose the huge blade against his far lighter one and his sword rebounded. She retaliated, only to backpedal as his deceptive swipe turned into a lethal thrust that would have done _serious_ damage if it had connected. "Sorry." Will said as he backpedaled himself. "You are good. I keep treating you like an enemy."

"Rusty." Cathi said with a growl as she focused on her breathing. It was coming back to her, the art. The dance. She loved to dance and she had taken to the sword as if born to it. Well, she _had_ been born Tenno, so maybe there was some truth in that too.

"There is rusty." Will said quietly as his sword danced in deceptive movements, feinting, thrusting, parrying Cathi's few attempts to respond. "And there is 'rusty'. You are out of practice, sister. No more. We can help with that."

"Never actually fought." Cathi said soberly. "Trained a lot. Did my time. Then..." She shook her head. "The past is past. Time to face the future." She started a kata and Will retreated a pair of steps to observe it. She finished the kata and nodded to the swordmaster. "Enough?"

"Enough. What you do not know yet, you will learn." Will replied. "End bout." Cathi returned the massive blade to her back and bowed to the swordmaster as he sheathed his Skana and did the same. "You have a firm foundation, sister. You have not let it crack. That is good."

"You all outstrip me by so much" Cathi said with a sigh. "All I can do is my best."

"Sister, all we are is survivors." Will disagreed calmly. "We are no better or worse than you. Your training shaped you one way. Mine shaped me another. That does not make either us of better or worse than the other, simply different." The swordmaster paused and then seemed to come to a decision. "There is...one more thing I would like you to try."

"After this, I got to medical and probably get yelled at." Cathi said with a shrug. "Can you _blame_ me for delaying?"

"Not really." Will said dryly. "Here." He indicated a wall and a table slid out of it. On it, a metal disk lay. Cathi inhaled as she realized it was a Glaive, but not just any Glaive! It was patterned after the First Tenno's Glaive. "Have you ever used a Glaive, sister?"

"A little light for my tastes." Cathi said, oddly entranced by the dark green blades. They were longer than a regular Glaive's, sharper looking. But that was foolishness. Any Tenno blade would have a monomolecular edge or some kind of energy enhancement. "The ability to throw it would be handy, but I like my opponents to go down after I hit them."

"Most _will_ after being hit by a Gram." Will agreed. "Humor me."

He picked up the Glaive and, without warning, threw it away. Cathi jerked but remained in place as the blade flew, hit a target that had just appeared and bounced back to his waiting hand. The Glaive folded into his hand and he held it out to her.

"I have never used one except in training." Cathi took the ancient Tenno weapon a bit dubiously. "Targets?" Her eyes went huge as set of targets appeared nearby. Four of them. "You have to be kidding. There is no _way_ I will hit four targets with one throw."

"Try." Will said softly.

Cathi looked at him, heaved a sigh and centered herself. Then she threw. Her aim was exact. The Glaive flew, bisected one target, bounced off the wall and hit another. Then it returned to her hand. She looked at the Glaive and then at Will who nodded.

"What?" The Valkyr clad Tenno asked.

"I have been practicing with the Glaive for some time." Will said quietly as he took the throwing weapon back from Cathi. "During the mess with Dust, he and Jasmina both showed the ability to control a Glaive in flight." Cathi's eyes went huge at that and Will nodded. "Yes, just as the First was reported as doing."

"That is... impressive." Cathi said softly, staring at the circle of metal. "And terrifying."

"Agreed. When I faced Dust's wrath, I very nearly soiled my warframe." Will said sourly. "A powerful tool." He shook his head. " _If_ I can ever manage to get it right. I can...almost feel it at times." He threw the blade again and it flew unerringly to hit his target and then come back to his hand. "But not quite."

"That is not for me." Cathi shook her head. "I wish you luck." Will nodded thanks to her as he scrutinized the Glaive. "About my level of skill?"

"You have a solid core. A firm grasp of your center." Will replied evenly, kneeling. Cathi matched his stance. "You have not practiced your art in a long time, but the base of it is solid. All that is required is practice. And to do that? You need an enemy to fight. Tenno do not lack for such."

"Fair enough." Cathi agreed. "So, what do you recommend? You a have better grasp of this time and now you have seen my ability."

"Start small, make big." Will replied. "Ask the Lotus for a mission. She will send you somewhere. I do not know her targeting parameters, but she usually manages to send kin against targets that they can handle, if not easily."

"Easy is not for Tenno." Cathi agreed. "I will do that. After Medical." She said sourly.

"There are some foes even Tenno cannot best, Sister." Will said with small laugh. "Don't keep her waiting."

* * *

 **Medical**

"You made a _right_ mess of this." Brianna complained as she worked.

Alicia was nowhere to be seen, but an armored Kubrow sat nearby. Kori was watching as Brianna worked to heal Cathi's lip. Cathi shrugged a little, careful not to move the rest of her body. She couldn't talk with Brianna's hands on her face and that made the conversation fairly one sided.

Brianna was in charge of the med bay when Alicia was gone apparently. One look at Cathi's face and the medic had ordered Cathi out of her warframe and into an exam room. The medic was gentle, but also very thorough.

"There." Brianna smiled a she retreated a step all done. "Any discomfort?" Cathi worked through her senses and shook her head slightly. Brianna smiled a bit sadly. "Repairs are done. You can talk now."

"It didn't hurt before." Cathi said quietly. "Or I didn't feel it over the neural binding. The warframe should have healed it."

"It was." Brianna reassured her. "But like I say, you made a real mess of your lip and cheek. And apparently you bit it again when you were tested." She frowned. "Likely you will keep doing it."

"Ow." Cathi said with a frown of her own as she sat up. She felt fine. She touched her cheek and nothing felt out of place. "The last thing I need is to be mutilating myself unintentionally. What can I do?"

"The face plate interior is form fitting, yes?" Brianna asked after a moment's thought. Cathi nodded. "But you don't need to breathe through your mouth, do you?"

"No." Cathi agreed. "The warframe handles a lot of that. I _do_ need to breathe, but it is not needed for me to-" She broke off as Brianna opened a drawer and pulled something out. "You have got to be kidding!"

"Tenno Cathi..." Brianna held out the mouthguard to her. "I bet you will keep biting yourself. Not intentionally, but that is how you reflexively handle pain. With this in, it will keep your teeth from cutting. You won't be able to talk, but it will keep you from harming yourself."

"I need to focus." Cathi took the mouthguard dubiously. "If I focus enough, it should keep me from biting."

"And if that doesn't work, you could do permanent damage to your face." Brianna said softly. " _Even_ in a warframe. Normal drugs don't work on Tenno and even if I could... you are needed." She gave herself a shake. "Now more than ever."

"I am sorry for the clan's losses." Cathi said quietly, staring at the small plastic thing in her hands. "I will do what I can."

"I know." Brianna was kind, gentle and very good at what she did. But there was a core of sadness about the woman. Cathi wasn't sure why. But she had seen the telltale signs of a restraint collar under the woman's bodysuit. So... what? She would ask but not now. "It has been rough. Amelia was a good friend."

"I um..." Cathi shook her head again and slipped the mouthguard in. She wiggled it around in her mouth and froze as the Kubrow spoke.

 _You can talk this way._ The voice wasn't audible. Brianna looked from Cathi to the Kubrow and smiled warmly.

"Wondered if you were going to open up, Kori." She stepped to the Kubrow and gave the armored canid a scratch. Apparently the not-quite-a-warframe armor _was_ a second skin because the Kubrow -Kori- gave a pleased whine. She smiled at Cathi's stunned look. "Kori is special in number of ways. Not a normal Kubrow. If there is such a thing. You can talk that way."

 _Not... easily outside my warframe._ Cathi replied carefully the same way. It wasn't telepathy, more a data stream. _I didn't know you could talk. Some Kubrow could. But not all._

 _Would you like a companion?_ Kori asked, her mental tone kind. _You haven't been alone in a long time._

 _I...hadn't thought of that._ Cathi said after a moment. She slumped. _It was... Yes._ She said with a smile. _I think I don't want to be alone._

 _Especially if that Cephalon is as nuts as Olim and Riana think it is._ Kori said with a short amused bark. _I will have an egg delivered to you ship. You will need to tend it._

 _Of course._ Cathi said after a moment. _That is part of the deal, no? Kubrow are companions. Not slaves._

"Not all Tenno feel that way." Brianna said darkly as she patted Kori's back.

 _Then they are_ _ **fools**_. Cathi retorted silently. _I remember the bond. I will abide by the oath._

 _Fare thee well, sister._ Kori said and then nuzzled Brianna. _And_ _ **you**_ _have downtime now._

"Pushy Kubrow." Brianna complained whimsically as Cathi moved to where her warframe stood. "Tenno Cathi? Don't need my services again anytime soon. Please?" The medic begged as she started for the door, Kori rising to follow her.

 _I will do my best._

* * *

 **A Mantis Landing Craft**

 _Gah, they were not kidding!_

Cathi knelt in front of the genetic foundry on her ship and tried not to snarl at the Cephalon running it. She didn't _care_ if it found cosmic background radiation funny. She was busy and it just would not shut up. The timer was almost up.

"It will make a mess!" The Cephalon said sharply. "I am not cleaning up after that."

 _No, that is my job._ Cathi retorted. The Cephalon could understand her just fine. _Just get us to Mercury. Vor is being a pest again._

The metal dome in front of her retracted, leaving a clear plastic one. She had to smile as she saw the egg lying in pieces around... Her breath caught as she saw dark brindled fur and a dark blue pattern on the Kubrow puppy's face. A lotus symbol. The Huras puppy woke, stretched and looked up at her, his eyes wide.

 _Good morning, little one._ Cathi said gently as she keyed the clear dome to retracted. It did and she reached out slowly to let the Kubrow sniff her. It did and whined eagerly. She gave him a scratch behind the wars and he made a contented noise as she spoke ancient words. _I stand with you and_ _ **for**_ _you as you will stand for me._

 _I will call you Rocco._


	4. Chapter 4

**Testing oneself**

 _But I want to go with you._

Cathi fought hard not to sigh as she knelt beside the still not fully grown Kubrow. She gave Rocco a scratch behind the ears and the puppy snorted, butting his head against her armored hand.

 _Rocco, you are not old enough._ Cathi kept her voice level. It was hard, the puppy was so darn cute when he looked at her like that. His fur had turned a more adult shade of brown and the Lotus symbol on his face was darker blue but he was still small. _You are less than a day old._

 _I don't want to stay with the machine thing._ Rocco complained. _It is mean to me._

 _Is it?_ Cathi turned to look up at the control section of her ship and a mechanical gulp sounded. _Ordis?_ She demanded as she petted the upset puppy, calming him down. _Care to explain?_

"It makes a mess, Operator!" The machine intelligence said sharply. "It tracks its-" The Cephalon broke off as Cathi growled at it.

 _He is a_ **puppy** _, Ordis._ Cathi snapped. _And for his kind, he is remarkably neat. Not that surprising, considering who his dame is._ She hadn't expected Kori to give her one of the Kubrow's _own_ eggs, but she _was_ honored. _You got genetic memory from your mom, Rocco._

 _I don't understand all of it. She speaks to me in my dreams. She says I will understand, but it will take time._ The puppy said in a tiny voice. _I want to go._ He begged.

 _Not today, Rocco._ Cathi gave him one final scratch and rose. _Go on, lie down. I will back before you know it._

The Kubrow butted her hand with his head again, then gave a deep sigh and lay down. He looked up at her and then lay his head down and closed his eyes.

 _If anything happens to Rocco while I am gone, you and I will have a 'talk', Ordis._ Cathi warned. _Clear?_

"Clear, Operator." Ordis replied, sounding a bit chastened. "Two minutes to drop. The others ships are maintaining formation."

 _Right._

Cathi moved to the proper place and let the airlock systems take hold of her. It was an odd feeling, not being in control. She could see and sense however as the ship slowed it's speedy decent and brought itself to a hover, the other three of her designated cell matching the Mantis' profile. Then she was spinning and it took all of her focus not to be nauseated. She managed.

There was no space to drop the team anywhere open, so the Lotus had designated a set of ducts that led into the life support systems of this small mining complex. Cathi stepped out of her ship's airlock into an airless section that had probably once been for maintenance but systems had failed and the Grineer rarely cared about such things. She stepped forward, every sense hyperalert as the hum behind her rose in pitch, her ship was moving off, the others moving close.

It took less than a minute for the entire cell to be formed up. Which was good. Warframes were tough, but did not have unlimited life support internal. There simply wasn't _space_ inside them for such. Cathi nodded to the others, a Mag, an Excalibur and a Loki, then she started off.

The trip through the ducts was swift. In moments, they were in pressure and Cathi smiled in relief as her warframe shield display stopped falling. She didn't have a huge shield array to begin with, that wasn't her way. She...

She jerked to a halt as a presence made itself know to her senses. A Grineer patrol. Three of them. She held up a hand with three fingers and the other Tenno nodded. Each raised weapons, but paused as Cathi shook her head. She slowly eased the grate that she would have dropped through out of the way and extended her hand. All three of her fellows went still as her Ripline shot out, taking the rearmost clone in the head. A savage yank and he was pulled to her in two pieces. The patrolling clones never noticed as she did it again. Then there was one and Cahti slid lithely from the duct to land behind him. A slam with the pommel of her sword and he arched up, only to grunt in pain as she followed through, breaking his back.

All three of her fellows were staring at her as she signaled 'All Clear'. She started forward, her Burston rifle coming to hand.

'Easier ways to take out a patrol.' The Mag signed at her. They would try to maintain surprise as long as possible. It wasn't as if the clones could fight them, but wading through hundreds or thousands of them would waste time.

'Quiet and I need the practice.' Cathi replied the same way. The others all stared at her and shook their heads in unison. 'What?'

'Later.' The Mag replied as they moved off.

Of course, it didn't last. Cathi had been warned over and over by her trainers that no matter how skilled you were, no matter how well you planned, the demon Murphy _would_ rear his ugly head. Usually at the worst possible time. It did.

Somehow Vor knew they were coming, but he either didn't care about his troops survival -likely- or didn't want to waste time warning them about the Tenno's steady advance. His taunts were fairly juvenile and Cathi ignored them as she killed clone after clone, each time from ambush. None of her targets had time to react, let alone scream. Each time, she pulled them out of view of the other clones. She was halfway to her next target when a door unlocked and a large patrol of Grineer strode through to come face to faceplate with the Valkyr. For a second, the Grineer just stared at her as she drew her sword. Then they screamed, nearly in unison.

"Tenno SKUUUM!"

The Valkyr was in motion, her team a heartbeat behind her as the clones ahead of her reacted to the shout. There had to be at least fifty of the misshapen human looking forms in armor in the corridor now. It didn't matter. Tenno were almost always outnumbered they trained hard for such things and-

Wait a second! Where was the Mag going?

Cathi had a moment to gawk as the Mag and Excalibur both vanished from the battle even as she crunched into the clone ranks. The Loki remained, hidden in his Invisibility. His Braton picked off clone after clone as Cathi sounded a Warcry to keep their attention firmly fixed on her. It wasn't really a battle, it was slaughter. Less than a minute after the first scream, the corridor was quiet again. Cathi nodded to the Loki and took off running, her partner keeping pace easily. An alarm sounded and the two Tenno hurried their steps. Every so often, they would find a dead clone but more live ones, the other two were moving fast.

Cathi and the Loki danced and fought, then she covered him as he hacked a console, silencing the alarms. The Grineer were _not_ the brightest of bulbs. They obeyed orders even when said orders made no sense. Standing orders said that when an alarm stopped, they went back to their duties. So, Cathi and the Loki met far fewer Grineer. Then another alarm went off. Cathi and the Loki stared at each other for a moment and then both shrugged in unison. They took off running.

It was easy. The clones couldn't see the Loki as he darted between and around them and Cathi? She was having _fun_. She didn't know why one of the clan had gifted her with the Swing Line augment for her Ripline. She didn't really _care_. There was something to be said for swinging far over the heads of the silly clones who kept searching for her at ground level. _None_ of them looked up as Cathi picked targets and swung, picked targets and swung. Heading for the waypoint on her HUD and the blue icons of her teammates.

She and the Loki were entering a large room when a scream sounded. Cathi landed beside the Loki and both approached the open area cautiously. What met their eyes was horrifying. The Mag was down, not moving. The Excalibur was deflecting a beam of golden energy from a large Grineer in ornate armor whose midsection glowed with Orokin energies. Other Grineer were firing at him and as Cathi and the Loki moved forward, the Excalibur's shields failed, the golden beam tossing him aside to land in a heap. But he was sitting up, firing at Vor with a bolto.

 _Enough!_ Cathi hadn't mean to shout that and it wasn't verbal, but the Grineer jerked and stared at her as she threw herself forward, trusting the Loki to help their fallen brother and sister if he could. A Ripline and she slammed into the Grineer, her feet kicking out viscously. It was like hitting a wall, but her claws left deep gouges on his armor.

"What-?" The Tenno's target managed to say as Cathi drew her sword and attacked again. This time, the blade bit _deep_ and Vor screamed. "Grineer! Attaq!"

Behind her, Cathi could hear the sounds of battle, but her focus had narrowed somewhat. Vor threw golden energy at her and she arced her Gram, deflecting it instead of blocking it. A luckless clone gave a scream as the beam hit him instead and completely _vaporized_ the misshapen thing.

"That is- No!" Vor screamed as Cathi slammed into him again, her blade cutting deeper. Suddenly, he was surrounded by golden energy and Cathi found herself under fire from three sides. She darted towards the closest clone, a single cut and he fell, never to rise. "You cannot kill me, Tenno! I am energy!"

Vor was back and this time he threw golden things at her that she deftly sliced in midair. The massive sword in her hands seemed weightless as she danced forward and to the side, another clone screaming as she ended its wretched life before focusing on the target again. He was firing at her, but her dance was throwing off his aim. Now, she was in _his_ face and he was backing up.

 _Even energy can_ _ **die**_ _._ Cathi snarled in her not verbal way as she attacked.

A low whistle came from somewhere nearby as she laid into Vor, her huge sword flashing like a Skana. Then it happened. His shield failed and his armor took one hit from her sword and crumpled. Half of Vor flashed into energy, the other half, the lower half, fell to lie still. A couple of things fell from his belt and her warframe scanned them automatically. A part for a pistol and the blueprint for some kind of sword. Later for that, Now she had to get out, which would _not_ be as easy as getting in. It never was.

 _Well done Tenno._ The Lotus' gentle voice sounded in Cathi's head. _Now get to extraction._ Cathi nodded and started for the new waypoint on her HUD. The other three -the Mag had apparently revived- matched pace with her. The Mag signed at her.

'Who _are_ you?' Cathi bit back a grin, but then did the _only_ proper response to such a query.

'No one of consequence.'

The other three looked at her and she shrugged. She started off faster and this time, none of them ran off on their own as they exfiltrated the area.

* * *

 **After pickup**

"You confused them." Cathi looked up from where she was finalizing her end rituals and saw the Loki's helmet appearing on her com screen. His name appeared. Edmund. She shrugged. The Loki nodded. "Frederica has always been impatient and Jules follows her lead a lot. But that... Who trained you, sister?"

 _I don't remember._ Cathi said softly. _I do not remember a lot. The docs say they might be able to help, but I am Tenno. I am needed._

"Yes, you are." The Loki agreed. "But do not forget that you are more than that, sister. You are yourself. Not just a soulless killing machine. Your art... It wasn't a fight, what you did. It was a dance. It was beautiful."

 _Dance has its roots in fighting._ Cathi replied automatically. _And I am rusty after so long in cryo. But the compliment is appreciated._

"If _that_ is you rusty..."The Loki said with small laugh. "There are _few_ foes in this solar system who would be able to face you when you are not. But be _wary_. Tenno are not immune to jealousy." Cathi jerked and stared at him. "I think Frederica was. Is."

 _I am Tenno. That is all I am._ Cathi protested. _All I will ever_ **be** _._

"Perhaps." The Loki replied, bowed from the neck and cut the com.

Cathi stared at the com system in shock for a long moment. Then she shook herself and rose, walking to the ramp that led down into the larger portion of her ship. Rocco was asleep and she was loathe to wake him, he looked so cute lying on his back with his paws in the air. She smiled under her helmet, but said smiled faded. She was careful to keep her thoughts to herself.

 _Why would they be_ **jealous** _of_ **me** _?_ Cathi asked herself. _I am -was- a renegade. A puppet. A toy for..._ She bowed her head. _I need to talk to someone. Brianna. She will know. She will tell me the truth._ She shook her head and spoke to the machine that ran the ship. _Ordis. Set course for the dojo. Maximum stealth speed._

It was a sign of how disturbed she was that she didn't even snarl when the AI tried to make a joke about Grineer and intelligence.

 _What do they have to be jealous_ **of** _?_

* * *

 **Back at the dojo**

Brianna was sympathetic. Rocco had been overjoyed to leave the ship and visit his mom. Kori had the puppy in hand -well, in _paw_ \- and was teaching him something elsewhere while Brianna talked with Cathi.

"Cathi." Brianna said gently as she worked to heat tea. "It is not your fault."

She had seen Cathi's distress as soon as the other had walked into her office. Cathi had taken off her warframe at the medic's instruction and waited while the medic finished up her work.

"No?" Cathi was careful when she spoke. She had taken the mouthguard out and been a bit freaked. She had bitten _deep_ into it. "It feels like it. This is the same kind of-" She broke off as Brianna coughed. "I... I am still scared, medic Brianna."

"Just call me Brianna. You have a _right_ to your fear, Cathi." Brianna said as she handed the kneeling Tenno a cup of tea and sat. She wasn't comfortable in seiza, but she put herself on the same level consciously. "After what was done to you, _anyone_ would have a right to fear. But don't let it paralyze you." She paused. "What the-?" Cathi's eyes went huge as the medic rose, her face thunderous. The medic strode to one wall and slammed her fist into the _wall!_ Or into _something_ adhered to the wall. Something that went 'crack'. _"Who the HELL put this in here! Security!"_

"Doctor?" Karl's voice came from at wall speaker. "Problem?"

"Did _you_ put a remote observer inside my office?" Brianna asked in a tight voice.

"No." Karl's voice was flat. "You found one?" Something in his tone...

"That wasn't the only one, was it?" Cathi asked softly. Brianna spun to stare at her and the medic paled.

"No." Karl replied. "We are finding them all over. They even got one into the secure room."

"Oh crap." Cathi and Brianna both said in unison.

If someone obtained access to the secrets known in _this_ dojo, bad didn't _begin_ to cover that. Avalon, the Caretakers, the Clergy, other things that should never be known were secreted within this space fortress' walls.

"Mindscan me." Cathi said into the silence that fell. "If it was _me_... I won't betray you."

"It wasn't you." The com clicked off and Cathi stared from the speaker to Brianna who had a faint smile on her face.

"What?"

"Karl needs to focus on something else." Brianna said, calming. "He has been stressed ever since we lost both Serenes." Cathi looked at her and the medic shrugged. "The first one isn't dead, but she isn't Serene anymore. No one told you?"

"I was told something about that." Cathi said slowly. "It didn't make a lot of sense to me."

"She is with the Clergy now. And no, not a lot of sense.. It was insane, what happened." Brianna said with a shrug as she sat again. "And coming from me? That is saying something. You will get a full inbrief as soon as Karl is sure we don't have people snooping on us. But we were talking about you."

"Why would someone be jealous of _me?_ " Cathi asked, her tone pleading. "All I am is a broken Tenno trying to find her way back."

"Cathi..." Brianna's voice was gentle now. "I talked with Will. He is impressed with your skill. He doesn't show it easily, but I know him very well." Cathi felt her cheeks start to flame and she bowed her head to hide it. "It is nothing to be _ashamed_ of, girl."

"I am just Tenno." Cathi said weakly. "That is all I want to be, the best Tenno I can be."

"Tenno came from humans, Cathi." Brianna reached out to pat her hand. "And jealousy is very human. You are better _now_ than many of them _will_ be. They see that. Some will praise your skill. Some will try to emulate it. Other will feel jealousy and react in various ways. None of that is _your_ fault."

"I... I know." Cahti said weakly. "But..."

"No 'buts', girl." Brianna said sternly. "Or I will have to wag my finger at you. Don't make me." Her tone was severe, but a bubble of laughter was surfacing.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Cathi smiled as she met the medic's eyes. "But that doesn't explain why Elenia bolted from my presence when she saw me stretch. Why she was so upset when she saw me bleeding. Why Karl called me 'gorgeous'. I am not." Brianna shook her head a little and Cathi bristled. "I am _not_."

"To yourself, you are not." Brianna agreed.

"To _us_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Not so pretty**

For a moment, Cathi just stared at the medic. Then she slumped.

"I want it undone." Cathi said quietly.

"Cathi..." Brianna started, but broke off as Cathi shook her head.

"This body is not me." Cathi said firmly. "I was never... The hair, the face, she changed it all. She made me accept it. Programmed me to _like_ it. I.." She shook her head again. "Even now, I want to please her. That is _wrong_. She is dead and gone and I _still_ want to _please_ her. No, I _don't!_ " She declared. "This is...wrong."

"Yes it is. Drink your tea." Brianna was unfazed by Cathi's outburst. Cathi stared at her and then nodded a little jerkily. She sipped and relaxed as the hot liquid soothed her. The medic waited until Cathi had calmed a bit before speaking again. "We were given your records when you came here, Cathi. I know what was done to you. Mentally and physically. If you truly want to be returned to your previous physical self, we _can_. It won't be easy. But we are here for you. You are one of _us_ now. Not one of them! One of _us!_ " The medic said firmly when Cathi stared at her. "And _don't_ you forget it."

"I..." Cathi paused, took a deep breath and then another sip of her tea. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything yet, Cathi." Brianna said quietly. "The controls are gone. But the rest has to be worked through. Iriana will help. She likes you."

"I like her." Cathi said quietly as she sipped. "I um... I expected the memories to fade. They haven't."

"It hasn't been that _long_ , Cathi. They didn't wipe your memories." The medic sipped her own tea. "What you had, you still have. But _you_ are in control now."

"Does it get any better?" Cathi begged, her eyes burning. "It has got to get better. I remember... I did... what I did. And I _enjoyed_ it." Brianna bowed her head and Cathi shook hers. "Why _didn't_ they wipe me?"

"Because you are stronger than your memories of that evil woman." Brianna said calmly. "Yes, she broke you. Yes, she remade you. Yes, she _used_ you. But you are no longer the slave that she made you. Now? You can be who you wish."

"I don't know who that is." Cathi said weakly, her tea forgotten in her hand. "For so long I just obeyed. Now? I don't know what to do."

"Yes, you do." Brianna corrected the other gently. "But part of you wants the simplicity of the orders again, doesn't it?" Cathi nodded, silent. "I wish I could say it was going to be okay, Cathi. But I don't know. I can't tell the future."

"Never an Oracle around when you need one." Cathi quipped weakly and Brianna smiled.

"Yeah, well." Brianna made a face. "Probably for the best. From what little I understand, Oracles deal in possibilities. They can tell you what _might_ happen, not what _will_." She shrugged. "And from what little I have been told? They see _everything_ that might happen. Every _single_ choice. Every _single_ possible outcome." Cathi winced at that and Brianna nodded. "Makes you wonder how they stay sane."

"Or _if_ they do." Cathi replied, sipping her tea again. "What do I do, Brianna?" She asked plaintively.

"I will look into reversing the changes that were done to your body." Brianna frowned in thought. "That will take some time. For now? Just do what you do best. We are with you, Cathi. Anyone else wants to be jealous? _Let_ them." Cathi stared at Brianna and the medic smiled. "We don't know you yet but we _want_ to. You need time. You need space. We will give you both. Just um..." She made face. "Stay away from Jasmina."

"Why?" Cathi asked, sipping her tea again.

"Jasmina is a bit focused on protecting her friends." Brianna said carefully. "She is a good Tenno. A good person to have at your back in a fight. But she has the subtlety of a _boot_ to the _face_." Cathi choked on a laugh, but Brianna wasn't smiling. "Serene, Two and Amelia were friends of Jasmina's and we lost them all. It wasn't her fault, but she feels guilty. As do we all. She has fixated on Karl."

"On...Karl." Cathi dragged the question out. Brianna nodded. "And this impacts me... how?" Brianna shook her head and Cathi frowned. "Doctor?"

"Elenia and Jasmina _do_ think you are pretty." Brianna said quietly. Cathi froze and Brianna nodded. "They are in an exclusive relationship and while some may call it 'odd' or 'wrong', it is solid. They care for each other." The medic said delicately. "But then Jasmina sees Karl, who she knew before he had this clan and..." She looked away. "Elenia warned me that Jasmina will try to match make you and Karl." Cathi stared at the medic, jaw hanging loose. Brianna heaved a sigh. "Yeah."

"I... I can't." Cathi felt fear blossom. She squashed it. "I just...can't." She concluded lamely with a gulp.

"It is too soon." Brianna agreed. "For you _and_ him. Both of you need time. Him to work through his grief. Mostly, he just ignores it like any other pain. Then it steps up and slaps him. You?" She sipped her tea and Cathi remembered her own, taking sip herself. "You are not ready for such things. Jasmina doesn't know all of what happened. Karl and I _do_. We have both dealt with such things before. Sooner or later, we are going to get Lis here to talk to you."

"Lis?" Cathi perked up a bit. "I don't know that name."

"You won't." Brianna said quietly. "She was a warrior, but she asked for a change of status to help a girl who lost her parents. It was granted. Before that though..." Brianna swallowed and shook her head. "I asked her advice when they told me you were coming here. She told me to back off. To let you heal as you can. Not as I _wish_ , because what _I_ want is not important here."

"What?" Cathi asked, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Cathi, what was done to you was a violation of both mind _and_ body." Brianna said quietly. "You are going to have scars from it. We can help you cope and we are going to. We are here for you. I am not be Tenno myself, but I owe this clan. They took me in, gave me purpose again. Now? They need me more than ever with Amelia gone."

"What did you do?" Cathi asked softly. Brianna would not meet her eyes. "Please?"

"During the War, I was a psychologist. I specialized in healing mental trauma." Brianna said in a monotone. "We didn't know all of what was happened. Indeed, we only knew a little. To us, Tenno were legends, myths given shape. Some of us derided the stories of Tenno as fanciful or whatever. I focused on my work, and then I was asked to join a special medical task force. I had no idea what I was getting into. I was told we were trying to control the various enemies that had appeared. To end the conflict. I was lied to." Her eyes were glistening.

"What happened?" Cathi's voice was tiny.

"The Sentients came." Brianna said sadly. "It was all running, screaming... Then a pair of armored forms appeared. They beat back the Sentients but they... they did not take seeing our test subjects well at all." At Cathi's confused look, Brianna made a face. "Our leader had 'acquired' samples of the Technocyte Virus, none of us knew how. They changed and he was trying to control them."

"Oh no." Cathi put a hand to her face and groaned.

"The two Tenno were Kori and Will." Brianna said sadly. "We didn't know what they were. Or... _We_ didn't know. I think the head of research _did_." She slumped a bit. "I must have been under his control. That is the only explanation for what I did. There is no other explanation for trapping them the way I did." A chime sounded and both of the women jerked. "Yes?"

"Doctor." Karl entered the office, followed by Will. Both wore warframes. Both were armed, but neither held weapons. "Was there anything left of that observer?"

"I broke it." Brianna set down her tea, rose and stepped to the wall where she had put her fist and nodded. "Some fragments."

"Good." Karl nodded as he stepped to the wall and started collecting small, hard to see things. "We will figure out who is spying on us. Then we will have a talk with them." His words were calm, but anger was heard deep within them.

"Who could get in here?" Cathi mused. Will and Brianna looked at her. "I mean, this dojo has tight security. No unauthorized weapons, so whoever has been skulking about hasn't been armed."

"Or they can evade the sensors." Karl finished what he was doing and straightened. "This place was built a long time ago and the people building it were far from perfect."

"Joy." Brianna said with feeling. "I don't know if I want to _sleep_ tonight."

"Don't let them win, doc." Will said quietly. "If you change because of fear, then whoever is doing this wins." Brianna bowed her head and Will actually growled at her. " _Stop that_. _You_ were not responsible, Daniel was. He paid for his crimes." Cathi looked at him and the Excalibur Prime shrugged. "He tried to control the Technocyte Virus _directly_ using Orokin technology." Cathi inhaled sharply and Will nodded. "Yeah. He paid."

"Is _that_ what happened to Alicia?" Cathi asked the room. Everyone nodded. "Is she...all right?"

"Alicia is tough." Will reassured her. "But we do worry. With reason."

"Oh yes." Cathi said in a small voice. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually. There is." Will said softly. Brianna stiffened.

"Will..." The doctor warned. "She isn't ready."

"By your definition, she never _will_ be." Will retorted without heat. Cathi stared as Brianna flushed but then bowed her head. "We are _not_ human, Doctor, although we are very close at times. Cathi and Alicia are not human." He nodded to the Rhino. "Karl?"

"Right." The clan leader left the room without anther word.

"She is not ready." Brianna said in a scared voice. Will just looked at her and to Cathi's amazement Brianna wilted. "I... I know. I am not over it either."

"You both can help the other." Will replied. Cathi made an inquiring noise and Will shook his head. "Brianna here was violated just as surely as Kori and I were. As surely as _you_ were. And she wasn't Tenno. She didn't have the training."

"I did it to you." Brianna snapped, then froze. Cathi stared at her and her face softened. "Cathi... I..."

"He enslaved you, didn't he?" Cathi asked softly. Brianna nodded, lowering her face to her hands. "Will?"

"He ordered _her_ to do the same to Kori and myself." Will said quietly. "I managed to escape. Kori did not." Cathi swallowed and nodded. "With Brianna's help, Kori made a reasonable recovery." He bowed his own head.

"Just in time for the Ancient Enemy to rise." Cathi said softly. Brianna and Will both nodded. "I see." She set her now cold cup of tea down and rose to her feet. She walked to where Brianna stood frozen and took the human in her arms. "Not your fault."

"It was." Brianna was fighting tears. "It is."

"Maybe she will listen to _you_." Will groaned. "They did full scans. She wasn't in control." He shook his head. "Alicia is in Medical, Brianna. She wants to talk to you."

"I keep expecting her to slug me." Brianna said softly. "I didn't do it to her, but I _was_ involved."

"If there is _one_ thing Alicia understands, doctor." Will said as he moved to the door. "It is being out of control. We will figure out who is spying on us. Be well, my friend."

"Be _good_." Brianna managed as she fought to regain control of her emotions. Will chuckled at her and vanished. "I... I am sorry, Cathi. This was supposed to be about you. Not me."

"The woman I was before liked helping people." Cathi just held the shuddering medic. "She couldn't very often, she wasn't a healer. But when she _could_ , she _did_. It made her feel good. After so long of hurting people, maybe helping them will make me feel good?"

"One way to find out." Brianna took a deep breath and calmed herself. "If Alicia is in Medical, then I better get there. She is better, but patience is still not her strong suit."

"Oh?" Cathi a ked as she released Brianna and stepped back.

"She hasn't broken anything recently." Brianna said with a slightly sick smile. "But I am pretty sure she will. Eventually."

"She breaks things." Cathi felt more than a bit dubious about this.

"No recently, but yes." Brianna snorted. "But she always had it 'under control'." She made air quote for the last two words.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

Cathi was right beside Brianna as the medic entered the medical bay of Karl's dojo. It was a good thing she was. She reached out and snatched a datapad out of the air before it could come near Brianna who froze in midstep. A gasp came from deeper in the room and Alicia staggered into view, her face ashen. She wore no warframe and looked... sick.

"Sorry..." Alicia said quickly. "I am sorry. I was aiming for the trashcan. It... I..." She shook her head as Cathi looked, and yes, a trashcan was in the arc. But the pad might have hit Brianna. "Cathi. I..." Brianna moved forward with a scowl and scrutinized the Tenno medic who flushed under her regard.

"How bad?" Brianna's voice was controlled. Too controlled.

"It is not Techocyte." Alicia said quickly. "It is a reaction. I... I am not going to die." She said softly. "But I am going to be sick for a bit. They want me to have treatment."

"Oh, Alicia." Brianna slumped in place, holding out her hand. The Tenno medic took it.

"Not your fault." Alicia said firmly as Brianna opened her mouth again. "It was not _you_ who injected me with that _crap_. You did as you were ordered. No more. Not your fault." She repeated.

"I knew it was wrong." Brianna said sadly. "Will you be okay?"

"Healer says I will." Alicia said with a sigh. "But that leaves the clan without a combat medic for at least a couple of days. I have a call in to Carlos. He is available."

"Alicia." Cathi said slowly but firmly. "Take care of yourself first. If _you_ go down, who can take care of you?" Brianna glared at her, but then nodded. The human wasn't totally trusted despite her obvious loyalty to Karl's clan.

"I know, sister." Alicia gave herself a shake. "Carlos is a good Tenno. He is briefed in on everything. He has been in seclusion." She paused and then slumped a bit. "Since Kori died." Cathi looked confused and Alicia made a face. "She and Carlos were born of the same parents."

"Oh." Cathi swallowed hard. "I see." Tenno might call each and every one of themselves kin, but actual _flesh_ and _blood_ relations? To lose one such and to the Ancient Enemy at that? Ouch.

"He is a medic?" Brianna asked.

"Cross trained." Alicia said with a grunt. "He um... wanted to get out. To do something. Ah..." She slumped a bit and Brianna looked worried. "I am okay. I am okay. Just tired. Healer wants me in..." She stiffened as the door to the medical bay opened and two forms strode in. Karl and Jasmina were in their warframes. From their postures? They were arguing.

"No." Karl said flatly. He came to a sudden halt as he saw Cathi and Brianna standing with Alicia.

"Karl don't be silly." Jasmina said, not seeing the others yet. "You need-"

"Jasmina!" Brianna's tone silenced the medical bay and the Ember Prime stared at her and then at Cathi. Brianna pointed to the door. "Out. Now." Jasmina was staring at Cathi and Cathi shook her head.

"I am not ready, Tenno Jasmina." Cathi said firmly. "Neither is he. Pushing either of us is a bad idea right now."

"You won't know until you try, Tenno Cathi." Jasmina said quietly, backing towards the door.

" _Jasmina!_ " Brianna's snarl would not have been out of place on a Valkyr. " _Out!_ "

"I will wait outside to escort Alicia down." The Caretaker bowed to them and left the room.

"Well..." Cathi gave a groan after the door hissed shut. "Awkward?" She asked Karl who chuckled without mirth.

"A bit." The clan leader agreed. "She has no quit in her. Usually that is a good thing. Now?" He shook his head. "Yeah. Awkward." Cathi nodded and spoke bluntly. Subterfuge would only increase the angst.

"Are you attracted to me?" Cathi asked. He nodded. "I don't know my own mind. I don't _trust_ my own mind. This form was _made_ to corrupt male Tenno, Clan Leader. Interrogator Sun broke the controls, but I... I don't know."

"This is all new to you." Karl agreed. "You need time to acclimatize. Jasmina may think being shocked into a new way is the only way to do things, but I find it hurts more than it helps. I will not push."

"Thank you." Cathi replied with a smile. "I don't agree with all of you that I am pretty. But I _can_ accept that _you_ think so. Even if I think all of you have _flipped_."

"We don't just see the outside, Sister." Karl said quietly. "You are not who you were before Sun caught you. But you need time to see that for yourself. You are one of _us_ now and we are here for each other."

"I can accept that." Cathi said with a smile. "But what will we do about the spy?"

Alicia smiled. It was _not_ a nice smile. Cathi stiffened. She had been told that Alicia was with Intelligence.

"I have an idea..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I Spy, You Spy**

Cathi lay down on the bunk in the quarters she had been given and tried not to stew. It was hard. She hadn't been sure of this. She still wasn't. She wasn't an Intelligence operative, so she had no idea if this plan had a chance or not. That wasn't what made her angry, however. She was very careful _not_ to look up.

She pulled the datapad that had been sitting on the sole chair in the room when she had arrived close and looked at it again. The title said it all. Hagakure, the Way of the Samurai. She knew what it was from the synopsis. A collection of sayings from an ancient Japanese monk. She only vaguely knew what a samurai had been, but she _did_ know what they had espoused. The same things Draco's swords had been named. Duty and Honor. Duty was fairly simple. Honor? Not so much.

Honor was one of those things that everyone understood and _no one_ did. Everyone had some idea of what it meant, but it was different for each person. The best explanation she had ever heard for it was that honor was what one knew about oneself. Many people -including many who should know better- thought that _reputation_ was honor. Reputation was what others knew about you or _thought_ they did. Cathi had rarely cared what others thought of her. Before she had been taken, she had known her own strengths and weaknesses. When she had been in servitude, she had been carefully guided away from such thoughts. It distracted from her appeal, which was what she had been for.

Now? Cathi had no honor. It had been stolen from her along with her free will. She had been used and-.

She jerked upright as her door chimed.

"Yes?" Cathi called. A voice she did not know replied.

"My name is Carlos." Male Tenno. Calm, but sad. "I would like to talk to you." Cathi sat bolt upright on the bed and then sighed.

"Come in." Cathi said as she rose from her bed. The form that entered her quarters was in a warframe, but... _what_ a warframe. An Oberon. But not just _any_ Oberon! This one had gold in places even on his Oryx helmet. An Oberon _Prime_. Her eyes widened and then it clicked. The information she had gathered had included the fact that the Citadel of the First had been rediscovered. If not how or why, that it _did_ still exist somehow despite Earth's devastation. She bowed slowly. "Tenno Carlos."

"Do not bow to me, sister." The Oberon said firmly as Cathi rose. "I am Tenno, no more. No less. I am not better than any of our kin."

"You are better than me." Cathi froze as his hand swung and slapped her cheek gently. Such a rebuke didn't _have_ to be gentle. "Ah..."

"That is your pain and fear talking, sister." Carlos said firmly. "Not you."

"This is hard." Cathi said softly. "I knew it would be. But I had no idea. At least they removed the pheromone glands."

"They couldn't very well let you out and about without doing such, no?" Carlos had a wicked smile in his voice as he took a meditation posture in midair. But then his voice turned sad. "Not without destroying you in the process. Most male Tenno of this time _would_ be able to resist such, but the effect on _you_ if they couldn't would be catastrophic."

"Yeah." Cathi said softly. She couldn't float in midair outside of her warframe, but she did assume a meditative posture on the bed. "How may I help you?"

"I wanted to say 'Hello' and to see you with my own eyes." Carlos replied evenly. "We got reports, but they were vague on number of counts. I was briefed, but if I am to serve as medic here, I need to know what happened." Cathi nodded, her face set.

"Before cryo or after?" Cathi asked, slowing her racing heart by sheer force of will.

"After." Carlos reassured her. "We had records of what happened before. Of what..." He trailed off and Cathi nodded.

"Of what I did." Cathi said quietly.

"No." Carlos retorted. "Of what _she_ did _through_ you. _You_ were not in control. You keep telling yourself it was you and that is part of what she did to you." Cathi froze and the Oberon nodded. "You tell yourself that you are weak. Too weak to be Tenno. Too weak to resist." Cathi's eyes were huge now and he nodded again. "You are _not_ weak, sister." He chuckled sourly. " _Anyone_ who can heft a Veritux in _gravity_ has physical strength to spare. And anyone who can resist such brainwashing from someone who learned how to do it to Tenno for a _month_ is not weak _mentally_. You are _not_ weak, Sister Cathi." She arced her eyes up without moving and he gave a tiny nod. He knew too.

"I feel weak." Cathi said softly. "I feel...broken still. She remade me into a weapon to be used against our kin and it hurt. It still hurts. I didn't think it was _wrong_."

"Until Sun." Carlos said softly.

"Until Sun." Cathi agreed. "I didn't know which way was up. I didn't know who was friend and who was foe until he shattered the controls. I _thought_ I was everyone's friend and I wasn't." She felt her eyes start to burn and shook her head slowly. "I woke from cryo and was sent out to two different colonies to gather information. I didn't want attention, so I did my best to avoid _all_ Tenno, not just males. With the Mirage warframe that I wore at the time, it wasn't hard to gain access to non-classified files." Carlos nodded. "And then Jesse. Ah, that girl..." She smiled in fond memory.

"Jesse has to be _seen_ to be believed." Carlos agreed. "She _did_ a full sweep of our systems in less than a _day_ when we worried about a new nanobot incursion. Then she did a floor by floor sweep. Of the _entire_ Citadel." Cathi looked at him curiously and Carlos shrugged. "The reason we cut ourselves off from Orokin was we were attacked by Orokin nanobots." Cathi's eyes must have been the size of dinner plates now and Carlos nodded. "We lost a sister to that attack _and_ Master Richard."

"Oh." Cathi swallowed hard. "That wasn't in any of the files I read. I have a lot to catch up on. Lots to learn."

"That is the attitude you will need." Carlos nodded. "You _have_ to keep telling yourself that you are not weak. Because you are _not_." He shrugged. "Otherwise, no physical changes we could possibly do would hold."

"Yeah." Cathi rolled her head a bit. "You are medic?" She asked curiously.

"I was training to be an adjunct to ours." Carlos replied. "We didn't have much to do in the Citadel but train and learn. This is not a dedicated support frame like a Trinity, but it will serve well enough I think."

"I am glad. I like Alicia." Cathi slumped a bit. "I hope she will be okay."

"She will be." Carlos reassured her. "I wasn't entirely sure about Jasmina's allies. You know." It wasn't a question.

"Did they tell you what happened when I saw them?" Cathi asked with a small smile. Carlos nodded and she shook her head. " _Not_ my best reaction on meeting new people."

"You _did_ tell her to 'Hit you with it', silly girl." Carlos said with a chuckle. He sobered. "They seem to be good people."

"They _will_ have their own agenda." Cathi said quietly. "Everyone _does_. But that does not necessarily mean we will be in conflict." She gave herself a shake. "Can you do me a favor though?" Carlos looked at her. "I think Jasmina left this in here." She held out the datapad to him. He took it, looked at it and hissed. "Yeah. I wonder what she left _Karl_."

"This is _not_ going to end well." Carlos groaned. "Pushing people into relationships is a _bad_ idea."

"I _can_ see her point of view." Cathi said in a tone of trying to be reasonable. "Karl is grieving. _I_ am broken. She thinks the two of us can help one other. But neither of us is ready."

"No, you are not." Carlos agreed. "But you recognize it and can deal with it. It is good to meet you, sister. I will be around. I think... I think I need to be out more. To meet more people. To interact with people that I haven't known for all this time." He stood up from his meditative posture and Cathi rose. She bowed from the neck, but he just clucked at her and held out his arms. "Come here."

Cathi let him pull her into a gentle embrace. She returned it carefully and then stepped back.

"You are not evil sister." Carlos said softly. "You are hurt. You do want to get better. You have a long, hard road ahead of you, but you are not alone on that road. _We_ are with you."

"I am honored." Cathi managed to choke out past a throat that was suddenly far too tight. He nodded to her and left the room, leaving Cathi to her thoughts. She looked at the ceiling and worked hard to ignore the remote observer that had been placed there. It was hard, but she managed.

Maybe this would work.

* * *

She was still lost in thought when she reported to the range in her warframe for her allotted time. She left her faceplate open. She did focus a bit on seeing the others who had arrived there before her. A Mag warframe, an Ash Prime warframe, a Banshee and the Atlas she had seen before. All of the shooting lanes were taken, so she moved to the wall close to the range master's booth and waited. She did scrutinize the shooters.

The Mag warframe was using some kind of sniper rifle. Not one that Cathi had any knowledge of. She wasn't a sniper herself, but she had known more than a few who did use such weapons and the Mag was skilled with it. Cathi couldn't see what the Mag was firing at, the targets were holographic and were probably set for sniper ranges, far beyond normal Tenno engagement range.

The Ash Prime was firing steadily with an oddly shaped bow that bent differently from any bow that Cathi knew. It's handle was set not in the middle like every bow Cathi had ever used, but a third of the way up from the bottom, asymmetrical. Just watching, Cathi could tell the bow was insanely powerful. Instead of the normal arching trajectory that arrows usually took, each one fired from _this_ bow followed a ruler straight flight path to the designated target.

The Atlas was using a standard Braton and his aim was precise. He fired in short, sharp bursts, no more than five rounds per burst. Each burst hit where he aimed, turning small parts of each holographic target red.

The Banshee was using some variant of the Tigris that Cathi had never seen before. It was powerful though. Even more powerful than the regular Tigris, which was pretty powerful as it was. Cathi stared as several holographic targets simply vanished with each duplex shot.

"Time." The Loki in the booth called and all of the Tenno at the range stopped firing. Each safetied their weapon, cleared it and laid it aside. The Ash laid the bow down, laying the arrows aside. Each of the four Tenno stepped back from the range and looked at the range master who nodded. "Cathi?" Aeron nodded to her and she jerked a little but nodded back. "Karl wants everyone to try the new bow he had made. He thinks you will be able to pull it."

The Ash nodded to Cathi who frowned.

"I was never a very good shot with a bow." Cathi said a bit dubiously. "I prefer a spread weapon."

"He wants us all to try it." Aeron replied easily. "I am not that great with it either. Good news is, we have a Galatine being made for you." Cathi smiled at that and nodded to him, stepping up to where the Ash waited. "Don't forget your mouth guard, sister." Aeron warned. Cathi stiffened and then nodded. "Janas can give you pointers if you need. Karen, Rica and Killian will be cleaning." The Mag, Banshee and Atlas nodded as Cathi put her mouth guard in and stepped forward to where the Ash Prime stood silent.

 _I haven't used a bow in a long time._ Cathi mentally as she closed her faceplate.

"This one is different." Janas replied as he looked at the range master. "Permission to instruct, range master?"

"Granted." Aeron replied from where he sat. "I will set up static targets at twenty and fifty meters. Warn before nocking. All other personnel will remain clear of the range." Cathi barely noted the targets appearing. She ignored the bustle behind her as the others took their weapons to begins cleaning them. She focused on the bow that lay in front of her. It was _very_ different.

 _Does this... collapse?_ Cathi asked, eyeing what looked for all the world like fold lines on the metal.

"It does." Janas agreed. "Good eyes." Cathi looked at him and he nodded. "Go on." Cathi nodded to him and picked the bow up. It was lighter than she had expected, far lighter than any of the Cernos or Paris bows she had used before. "To fold it, press this stud _here_ and this stud _here_..." He pointed to each in turn. "...at the same time and hold them. It will fold and you can carry it with no more difficulty than a small rifle. To unfold, do the same thing." He nodded as Cathi looked at him. "Try it."

She pressed the button and stared at the bow folded in on itself. Less than a second after she pressed the studs, it was in three sections and folded tight like that. Another press of the same studs and it unfolded back into the deadly ancient design.

 _This is different._ Cathi said a bit dubiously as she held the bow as she had been trained long before. _It doesn't feel right._

"You need to hold it differently." Janas replied. He held out a hand and Cathi handed the bow to him. He held it oddly. The left hand held the bow as she was used to, but... when he drew the string back, he did not draw it to his cheek as she had been taught. Instead, he drew it far to the side. Cathi shook her head.

 _You won't hit anything shooting like that._ The Valkyr protested silently.

"Range master?" Janas called. "Permission to demonstrate?" Aeron checked the range before replying.

"Clear to nock and loose at your discretion." Aeron stated calmly. Janas nodded and took up the quiver again, slinging it across his back.

"This bow is based off an ancient design from a place called Japan." Janas said calmly as he took a stance. Cathi noted it too was different from a normal Tenno shooting stance. To her eyes, the Ash was setting himself up as single line. One foot was in front, the other slightly back with most of the weight on that. He was balanced. "I am pretty sure that was somewhere in the part of Earth called Asia, but as to where...?" He shrugged.

"Japan was an island chain off the eastern coast of Asian continent." Cathi said softly, scrutinizing Janas' posture. Janas looked at her and she shrugged. "I was interested in history when I was young. I forgot a lot of that or lost it to the cryo." Janas shook his head and Cathi scoffed. "I had my memory prodded earlier. Jasmina is trying to matchmake me."

"Oh, _that_ won't end well." Janas said with a grunt. Cathi shook her head and the Ash Prime gave himself a shake. "Anyway, the idea is to place yourself in a single line. The bow, the arm holding it, the eye behind it. The bow is so powerful that the arrow will fly like a bullet. But you _better_ be wearing a warframe to use it."

Janas drew an arrow, but before he nocked it, he looked at Aeron who nodded. The Ash nocked the arrow, holding it to the bow with one finger of his left hand. Then he did something odd. He twisted the bow and the arrow. Cathi had noted that his stance had been different while using it, but she hadn't seen quite _how_. Janas drew the string back, held the tension for just a moment, then released.

Cathi stared as the arrow plowed into the furthest target, almost dead center in the middle of the bulls-eye.

 _Wow._ Cathi said softly. Janas held the bow out to her and she took it gingerly. _What is this called?_

"It is called a 'Daikyu'." Janas replied evenly as he took the quiver from his back and handed it to Cathi who took a moment to slide it properly into place. "Give it a try?"

 _If Karl wants us all to try, I will._ Cathi replied, taking one of the long arrows from the quiver. She took looked at the range master who nodded to her as Janas stepped back. _Did he say why?_

"He didn't say." Janas said with a shrug. "But I assume he will..." He paused as Cathi drew the bow, aimed for a second and fired. The arrow hit the furthest target millimeters from his own. "Nice."

 _Heavy draw._ Cathi said as she shook her hand a bit. _This is more like sniper bow than anything I have used before. Where you aim is where you hit. I like it._

"Everyone freeze." Aeron said quietly and all activity stopped in the room. "Cathi? Check at your feet. What do you see?"

Cathi stared down and her guts froze as she saw a remote observer sitting close to the table on which the bow had been laid. One of the people using the range before her had to have put it there. She laid the bow down and glared around the room. The Atlas, Mag and Banshee all looked at her and she sighed inwardly.

 _Great._


	7. Chapter 7

**Fuzzy things**

Cathi slowly and carefully moved the quiver form her back and stepped back from the tiny device. She laid the quiver down beside the bow and shook her head. It hadn't been Karen or Janas who set that device. Neither the Banshee nor the Atlas moved.

 _Did you enjoy watching me?_ Cathi asked in her not audible way. _Did you hope to see me shower?_ Aeron had stepped out of his booth and now held a Boltor ready. Karen and Janas were both also on edge. _Or just find something to sell?_

Instead of answering, the Atlas slowly raised a hand and held up something. Cathi stared at it and felt her entire world suddenly fall to pieces. A _badge_. That changed _everything_. He wasn't a _spy_! He was a _cop_!

There were not many Tenno police. Most Tenno handled such things themselves with occasional input from an Elder if a problem got beyond the ability of the people involved to solve. The trade off was that there were times when having a dedicated security establishment was a good thing. Cathi had never met a Tenno policeman before, but... she knew what was coming. What she had to do.

"Catherine Gata." The Atlas said quietly. "I did not want to do it this way, but it seems I must. I hereby place you under arrest." The Banshee -Rica- jerked and spoke sharply.

"Are you _out_ of your _mind?_ " The female Tenno snapped. "We are in the _middle_ of her clan's _dojo_ and you are trying to _arrest_ her? What are you, _stupid_?" She stilled as Cathi raised a slow hand and shook her head.

 _Stand down, Tenno._ Cathi said mentally. _He is just doing his job. I am glad you are not actually a spy, Killian. I have seen far too many dead kin already._

"This clan has too many secrets to be comfortable." Killian replied, still not moving. Wise as keyed up as Aeron, Karen and Janas were. "Far too many. Their security is the best I have seen and I wasn't able to get past it except for short periods. Very good security." He shook his head. "I did not want to do this. I wanted to find a time to speak to you privately. You are not what I expected when they told me who you were. I expected an information thief. Not a repentant sister."

 _I knew I left tracks._ Cathi said sadly. _So, the vault I mined was discovered._ Killian nodded. _But I do not wear a Mirage anymore. If it doesn't violate trade secrets, how did you know it was me?_

"You missed a scanner." Killian said quietly. "It wasn't overt, but it took a snapshot of your energy pattern." Cathi nodded and then slumped. Killian nodded. "I am sorry, but I do have my orders."

"She wasn't in _control_ of herself!" Karen said flatly.

"Be that as it may, I have my orders." Killian was still calm. "I came here, hoping to find a fresh start. I have been...drifting a bit. Karl's call for more people seemed like a good idea. When you arrived Sister Cathi, I was curious. I sent up a search. It came back flagged. I wanted to find out all I could about you. When I _did_ , they ordered me to arrest you." Cathi nodded. "I was trying to figure out a low key way to do it. Not like this. I need your word, sister."

 _You have it._ Cathi shook her head. _I will not resist._ _I don't fight the Law._

"This is wrong." Karen said slowly.

 _Right and wrong do not come into it, Karen._ Cathi said softly. _I broke the law. I was in violation of the Code. I can -mostly- accept that it wasn't my fault what I did. At least intellectually. Emotionally? I am still rocking. But I stole from Tenno, Karen. I knew there would be punishment. I just hoped it wouldn't splash on this clan. I am ready, Brother Killian._

The Tenno cop nodded and the badge in his hand flashed golden. At least it didn't hurt.

* * *

The Valkyr warframe collapsed in a haze of energy, said haze being pulled into the object in the Atlas' hand. Cathi's physical form converted to energy and sucked into it. Karen gave a sharp cry and moved towards the door. Rica didn't move. Nor did Janas. The _Atlas_ hadn't moved. Wise, since Aeron hadn't lowered his rifle.

"I haven't hurt her and I won't." Killian replied evenly. "She in custody, no more."

"You are not leaving with her!" Karen declared as she blocked the door.

"Tenno Karen,..." Killian said quietly. "My orders are to take her back to stand trial for her crime." Karen snarled at him and he shook his head. "Look, sister. I don't like this any more than you do. But she did break the law. She stole from kin."

"She wasn't in _control_ of herself!" Karen protested. "You know this!" Killian did not answer, he looked at Aeron.

"You could have come to us." Aeron said slowly. "Explained."

"Your clan has the reputation of bending the rules into pretzels to suit their needs." Killian said quietly. "Now, I will admit, sometimes the rules _do_ get in the way. But if I had announced myself openly, she would have likely been sent out on missions and kept out there for weeks or _months_. This needs to be settled."

"You do not know what you are doing." Karen's tone was savage. "You have no _idea_ how many people - _powerful_ people- will come out of the woodwork for this."

"That doesn't matter, sister." Killian said quietly. "She broke the law. She has to account for that. I have not hurt her and I will not. As you say, she is a hurt, broken sister who is seeking redemption. A good thing. But she _broke_ the _law_. Justice must be served."

"The law has _nothing_ to do with justice." Janas said slowly. Killian looked at him and the Ash Prime shook his head. "So many people equate the _law_ with _justice_. They are _not_ the same thing. The law is about _order_. Not justice."

"It is not supposed to be that way." Killian wasn't arguing. "But..." He broke off as the door behind Karen opened. It didn't slam, but it sure _seemed_ that way as a furious Rhino and a _barely_ less angry Oberon charged in. Neither had weapons in hand. It didn't _matter_. No one sane was going to try and fight _those_ two.

"Tenno Killian. You lied to me. Fine, you may obey your orders. But you _will_ leave this dojo immediately and you will _never_ come back. If you do, you _will_ shot on sight." Karl said with a growl worthy of an Infested. "Carlos here has demanded to act as Cathi's representative. Unless you deny her that."

"She has that right unless she gives it up." Killian wasn't moved by the rage of the two newcomers. At least, not outwardly.

"Oh, don't give me _that!_ " Carlos snapped. "The _only_ right she _has_ to be screwed by _anyone_ with more authority that she has." Killian shook his head and Carlos snarled. "Don't even _try_ , policeman! I know how the system is supposed to work. I also know how it _does_ work."

"Her guilt is proven.' Killian said quietly. "She has not denied it."

"SHE WASN'T IN CONTROL OF HERSELF, JACKASS!" Karen shouted. "She cannot deny the fact that she was _**slave**_!" Karl moved to stand beside her, the Rhino almost quivering in fury.

"You have abused our hospitality." Karl said softly, rage seeping through every pore. "You have spied on a hurt sister. And now you will take her. All to toe the line with your precious 'Law'. Fine. I refuse to kill over this. _Cathi_ wouldn't want that. Get out of our dojo and know _this_... if anything, ANYTHING at _all_ happens to Cathi, I _will_ find you _and_ the ones who sent you." The Rhino laid a hand on Karen's shoulder and she jerked, but moved. "You _know_ what I will do."

"There is no need-" Killian started, only to freeze as Karl unlimbered his Hek. The Rhino didn't aim it, _but_...

"We are taking _my_ ship." Carlos said in a tone that brooked no argument. "And you better be gone before Brianna gets here. She _will_ kill you. She isn't Tenno and you just hurt one she was trying to help."

"I haven't hurt her." Killian protested as he started for the door. The Oberon matched his pace.

"If you _do_..." Janas' voice was a terrible thing. "You can _run_. You can _hide_. It won't do any _good_. You have no _idea_ how many people will be looking to 'talk' to you. _Karl_ is the merciful one of that that group."

"For what it is worth?" Killian said as the Atlas left the room, Carlos at his heels. "It wasn't a lie, Karl." The Rhino ignored him, the Hek not -quite- tracking the Atlas. He slumped a bit as he walked, his badge vanishing back wherever he hid it. "I won't hurt her." He promised Carlos who ignored him. "I am not your enemy, Tenno Carlos."

"Nor are you my friend." Carlos retorted as he keyed the elevator for access to the landing bays. "I guess it is a good thing to be reminded that Tenno can be lying, cheating pieces of crap just like humans." Killian winced at that, but did not respond.

"Aw shit..." The cop swallowed hard as the elevator opened to a hallway that was _not_ empty. An Ember Prime, a Mag and an unarmored female Tenno stood watching the pair as they exited the elevator. None of the three spoke. None had weapons ready, but the hostility was palpable. Their eyes did not leave the pair until the hatch of the landing bay closed behind them. "They don't understand. She is a criminal."

"They understand just fine. _You_ are a liar." Carlos replied as he led the way towards a Liset that was docked nearby. "You repaid our trust with lies. Cathi didn't want to fight. She wouldn't want us to fight kin. Especially not for her. That is the _only_ reason you are leaving with her." He scoffed. "Or leaving _intact_."

"We won't hurt her, Tenno Carlos!" Killian replied as he waited for the airlock to cycle. "She didn't hurt anyone when she stole the data. Indeed, she avoided conflict. We didn't know what had been done for days." Carlos stepped into his ship and the Atlas followed. A scream of female rage was cut off as the airlock closed, but then the ship gave a 'clunk' as it disconnected from the dojo.

It was a standard Liset. Not new, but newly refurbished. Killian did not move as the ship's thrusters pushed it away from the hidden space fortress.

"Where?" Carlos demanded. "And make it _quick_. When _Jesse_ finds out about this..." The Oberon actually shuddered. "You don't know anger until you have seen an angry Cyberlancer. You better pray they can calm her down. Cathi _died_ for Jesse. And Jesse understands honor even if you wouldn't know it if it slapped you upside the face."

"Her name is Catherine Gata." The police Tenno said calmly.

"No, her name is _Cathi_." Carlos retorted. "Where?" He repeated.

"Colony 5-Aleph Sin." Killian replied."That was where I was to take her. They will set up the trial there." Carlos did not respond, instead, he keyed controls and the speedy little ship hummed as power flowed through its thrusters again. "I am just doing my job."

"That doesn't make what you are doing _right_." Carlos retorted. He finished keying controls and turned to face the atlas. The rage had lessened a little. Only a little. "I am going to say this as often as I have to. Cathi has classified information inside her skull. There will be _no_ mindscans, monitored or otherwise." The cop stiffened and Carlos shook his head. "I don't _care_ what your precious regulations say. She _will_ suicide if you try to mindscan her. If _that_ happens? You don't _know_ bad."

"We will need to scan her." Killian said slowly. "If just to see what she did with the information she took."

"We know what she did with the information she took. You do _not_ get the other information in her head." Carlos said savagely as he stepped to another console. "If you _try_ , I will have you and your entire force up on charges." The Oberon shook his head. "That may the only way to save your lives."

"You would kill kin?" Killian asked, his voice soft, disbelieving.

"No." Carlos replied, not looking at the cop. "I wouldn't _do_ a _damned_ thing. _Nikis_ and _Sun_ now..." At that, the cop recoiled a bit and Carlos chuckled without mirth. "What? You thought Janas was _bluffing_?"

"Nikis... _and_ Sun." Killian swallowed hard. That was a pair no one sane wanted to face. Ever.

"Cathi was the reason that they managed to end the evil woman who had enslaved her." Carlos said quietly. "She and Jesse stopped the evil woman in her tracks. Sun freed Cathi from the controls that bound her and Nikis brought her back after she sacrificed herself for Jesse. _Both_ have reasons to dislike Cathi. But they also know her. Both _also_ have secrets that they _will_ kill to protect. Secrets Cathi is privy to and _you_ are not cleared for. This is _your_ only warning. I will warn whoever else you bring in, but you?" Carlos shook his head. "If you or any of your people try to access information you are not cleared for, I _will_ let you explain to _Interrogator Sun_ why."

"I am not your enemy, Tenno Carlos." Killian said quietly.

"Could have fooled me."

* * *

 **Outside of time and space**

Cathi was floating. It was fairly restful actually. She hadn't been sure _what_ to expect. She had never dealt with police before. She knew they had existed of course. Not every Tenno was a straight up paragon of virtue after all. Add to that the fact that Tenno had always been forced to police themselves and, well... It made a certain amount of sense. In Cathi's case, there hadn't been anyone else involved in her escapade. There hadn't been an aggrieved party to take it to an Elder. She had worked hard to stay unnoticed, so no one had been hurt or killed. No one to seek vengeance on her. That had been the plan anyway. But she had missed a trap, so...

"Prisoner 87654-1-F." The voice was gender neutral.

Cathi jerked, but she couldn't move. She didn't try after a moment. She cleared her mind, focused on her training. Whatever this was- Pain lanced through her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Whatever this place was, she could still feel pain. She was likely doing damage to herself, but she would not betray Karl's clan.

"Prisoner 87654-1-F, you are to be processed." The voice spoke again, still calm. Probably an AI. "Do not resist." Cathi ignored the voice and another pulse of pain snapped through her. She fought to ignore that. "Name: Catherine Gata."

 _That is not my name._ Cathi forced the errant thought back into her mind, focusing on nothing. On emptiness. On darkness.

"Prisoner 87654-1-F. You have been accused of espionage. Theft of classified material from a secure repository." Cathi stiffened at that. She _hadn't_ stolen classified material. Everything she had taken had been open source, historical records. One of the others had acquired Jesse's records. Cathi hadn't been involved in that. "You will return the material that you stole."

Cathi scoffed. She couldn't. The one who had absorbed the information was dead and gone, her energy scattered, deleted _and_ reformatted. Nikis was _not_ one to anger and Cathi's former slavemistress _had_ angered the Grandmaster of the Dead. A fatal mistake.

"You will be processed, Prisoner 87654-1-F." The voice said again. "Resistance is futile. You will be prepared for scans." Cathi went still. Mindscans? No, she couldn't. There was too much... She was privy to too much. Avalon, the Caretakers... So much more. She didn't _dare_ let them into her head. "You will be asked questions. Respond with truth and be rewarded. Respond with falsehoods and be punished."

Cathi shook her head, focusing her mind as she had been taught so long ago. She would not betray Eliza. She would not betray the Caretakers. She would not betray Karl. Suicide wasn't a good choice, but in this case? It was her _only_ choice.

"Prisoner 87654-1-F." The voice spoke again. "You are required to respond."

Cathi ignored the voice, focusing her mind on the biofeedback technique that she had been taught by her first masters. She had never thought to need it, but... it wasn't working, Why wasn't it working?

"Prisoner 87654-1-F." The voice repeated. "You are required to respond." Pain lanced through Cathi, but it barely touched her.

Cathi braced herself and focused as never before. She would _not_ betray her oaths. If she couldn't kill herself, then...

Without sense of transition, Cathi was lying on something hard. She coughed as air forced its way down her throat despite her wishes. Despite her demands that she not breathe her body had other ideas and her lungs drew a deep breath.

"Cathi." Carlos' voice was tense from close beside her. "Can you hear me?"

 _No._ Cathi begged silently although her mouth was free. _Don't..._

"Cathi, it is okay." An armored hand was on her arm now, easing her to the side, another hand was on her wrist, checking her pulse. "They cannot be told what you know. They are not happy about it, but I find I don't care much." He hissed as a hand touched her face. "You _idiots_."

"What the _hell_?" Killian. This was Killian's voice. The cop who had arrested her. "How did _that_ happen?"

"She reacts to pain by biting her lip so she doesn't cry out. Ever." Carlos said as soothing numbness arced through Cathi's face, quenching the fire she barely noticed.

"So much for _not_ hurting her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Selection**

Avalon had stood up to the passage of the centuries well. The hallway was as solidly built as the rest of the tiny hideaway hidden in the stellar corona of the star that gave light to Earth. But now? The walls rang like a bell. It wasn't a physical sound. But it _was_ audible. Empress Eliza of Orokin would rather have been _anywhere_ but here. She would have much preferred to delegate this. But with the crown came a responsibility that was best defined as 'crushing'. She looked at the two Royal Guards of the detail who always escorted her and shook her head.

"Empress..." The Trinity Prime on her right said slowly. "She can hurt you."

"She has a right to her anger." Eliza said quietly. Another of the not quite audible sounds raced through the walls and she winced. "Please tell me no one else is hearing this."

The _last_ thing the residents of such a small crowded space station needed was a _panic_.

"The dampeners are keeping it here, Empress." The Excalibur Prime on her left replied. "We all knew she was powerful... but..." He shrugged helplessly. Not a feeling Tenno were used to.

"Empress!" All three turned to see a Tenno hurrying towards them. But not just any Tenno. This female was pushing a stroller that held two small forms. Both were crying. "What is going on?"

"Oh, Jac." Eliza held out her hands and Jac stepped close to give her a careful hug. The guards didn't even twitch. _This_ time. Jac had been warned not to get too close by the guards _once_ and Eliza had _not_ reacted well. They knew she was trustworthy, but paranoia was their job. Jac stepped back to tend her kids. "Jesse got some bad news. I don't think she knows what she is doing."

"Then we better tell her before those vibrations get past the Royal Quarter's dampening fields." Jac smiled a bit and Eliza returned it.

It had taken quite a bit of arguing to get Jac to move into one of the disused apartments here. She had planned to stay in a small family dwelling down in the main station, but Eliza wouldn't hear of it. The Tenno had found a niche helping to take care of the station's children. It was odd, but good. Eliza found she too really liked helping with the kids. It helped her deal with... other things.

"Stay here with the kids." Eliza said firmly. "I will see if I can talk to her." She looked at the door to the quarters that Jesse had been assigned and stiffened as the door opened and shadowed form stepped out. Draco waved to her and Eliza nodded. "Stay here."

This was a command to all three of the Tenno and Jac nodded. The two guards were obviously unhappy, but _no one_ ignored Eliza's commands. They might argue, they did _not_ ignore her. The few times they had? It ... got loud. The Empress hurried to the door and nodded to Draco.

"How bad is it?" She asked the shrouded bodyguard quietly.

"She can't form a portal here. If she could, she would already be gone." Draco said quietly. Eliza felt her guts clench. She hadn't known Jesse could do that. She looked a question at the bodyguard and Draco grunted in disapproval. "She is exploring her limits carefully. I tried to be gentle telling her, but..." He shook his head.

"She and Cathi shared something." Eliza said softly and Draco nodded. "Something both marvelous and terrible. I asked Sun to come by, he is the best source of knowledge I know on the Code."

"This isn't the Tenno Code, Empress." Draco said softly. "The law is something else entirely."

"I know. But he is old and wise and he won't put up with any crap either." Eliza agreed as the walls rang again. "Ow." She shook herself and straightened. "Stay out." Wonder of wonder, the bodyguard did not argue. That said more than Eliza wanted to contemplate on the situation as she strode into Jesse's apartment. What met her eyes though had the hard as nails Empress freeze and then those hard eyes start to burn. "Oh _Jesse_..."

The room wasn't damaged. Which was good. The furniture here was rare and impossible to duplicate in some regards. It could be repaired if needed, but replaced? Not so much. Nothing was damaged. Jesse's dark blue code swirled around the room, driven by the girl's agitation as she knelt on the floor beside her bed and slammed her head into the floor. From the marks on the floor and her _forehead_? It _wasn't_ the first time. The walls rang, but... Eliza felt faint as she finally realized _why_ they were ringing. It wasn't Jesse doing it on purpose. It was the girl's power seeking an outlet, _any_ outlet for her torrent of emotion.

"Jesse. Please stop." Eliza said as she slowly eased her way closer to the Cyberlancer. Jesse looked up, but there was no recognition in the young Tenno's eyes, only despair. "You are hurting yourself." She went to her knees beside the Cyberlancer, praying that Jesse was still in control. "Come on, Jesse. Talk to me."

"Em ..." Jesse swallowed hard, her focus slowly fixing on Eliza. "Empress? I..."

"Pull back your code, Jesse." Eliza said gently, holding out her hand. "They can hear the impacts all the way down the hall."

"Im-" Jesse swallowed hard, her eyes not quite focused. As hard as she had been beating her head against the floor, not surprising. She probably had a concussion. "I... Eliza, I..."

"It's all right, Jesse." Eliza took a chance and reached for the girl. Jesse's code flares and vanished as Eliza pulled the distraught Cyberlancer into a hug. "It's all right." She crooned as Jesse started to cry.

" _They took Cathi!_ " Jesse bawled as Eliza held her. "She... It wasn't her _fault!_ You know that!"

"I do." Eliza agreed, smoothing Jesse's short hair in gentle motions that had worked for her own children before and now for host of other new ones. "I should have been the one to come and tell you myself."

"You are busy!" Jesse said through her tears. "She... I still feel her. The residue is fading, but I can still feel it. Her anger is still there. Her... Some of her memories." Eliza nodded, just holding Jesse gently. "She didn't have a _choice_."

"I know." Eliza said sadly. "I hated her, you know?" Jesse nodded. "She was my guard, my keeper. She kept hauling me back every time I ran until the last time. It wasn't her fault. I knew that then and I know it now. But part of me does still hate her."

"She knew. Knows. She never blamed you." Jesse said softly. "I... I need to..."

"Jesse." Eliza said softly. " _I_ need you to do something for me. It will be _very_ hard." Jesse looked at her and Eliza patted her head gently. "I need you to let _us_ take care of this." Jesse stiffened in instant rebellion and Eliza released her. "Jesse, you are still recovering from what happened. We cannot in good conscience send you out. I know you want to go, and if you were in _shape_ for it, I would let you. But Jesse..." She touched the girl's swollen forehead and Jesse grimaced, but made no sound as Eliza shook her head. "You are not recovered. You hurt yourself."

"I am okay." Jesse protested, her hand going to her forehead. Eliza caught her hand and held it.

"No, you are not." Eliza felt sadness rise. She had been so busy. "Jesse? Please let us handle this. I asked for Sun to come. He knows the law."

"Is there anything he _doesn't_ know?" Jesse asked with a ghost of a chuckle, not moving as Eliza cradled her hand in both of the Empress'.

"How to control Nikis." Eliza had a small smile on her face now. Jesse had to chuckle again at the older woman's tone and Eliza smiled. The Empress gave her hands a squeeze. "Jesse, I don't know how this will play out. But one thing I _can_ assure you of. They won't execute her. They _can't_. She didn't hurt or kill anyone. She was renegade, yes. But she wasn't a murderer. Ever."

"She hurt people." Jesse said in a tiny voice. Eliza sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Eliza agreed. "She corrupted them for my mother. But she never, ever killed anyone in doing so. She joined the Guard young and... well... things went wrong." Jesse bowed her head and Eliza pulled her close again. "It is _not_ your fault. _None_ of what happened was _your_ fault."

"I know." Jesse said sadly. "I just... I want to help her and I can't."

"She would want you safe." Eliza replied as she gave Jesse another hug and released her. "And for causing a ruckus..." She said sternly as Jesse gulped. "... _you_ are hereby confined to the station until you have healed." Jesse's eyes went huge at that and the Empress smiled. "Not that Draco would _let_ you run out and get hurt again." She rubbed Jesse's red forehead around the bruise that was now forming and shook her head. "You are coming with me to medical, young lady." Jesse did not resist as Eliza rose to her feet and drew Jesse to hers. "And yes, Chirurgeon _will_ scold you."

"Tyrant." Jesse said as Eliza led her towards the door.

"You better believe it." Eliza said with a grin that faded. "Have you decided?" She asked gently.

"Mom says it is up to me." Jesse said in a soft voice. "I don't feel worthy. I scared you."

"Yes, you did." Eliza smiled as Draco opened the door. He had obviously been listening. "You had no way of knowing that game, but yes you did. Please stop doing that." She paused as Jesse stopped in the hallway. "Jesse?"

"I need witnesses." Jesse said softly. Draco stepped to the side. Both of Eliza's guards stepped close and Jac followed them. Eliza stiffened as Jesse slowly bowed her head. "You have offered me more than I deserve, Empress Eliza. I am... not a good daughter. I don't know if I can _be_ a good daughter."

"Jesse." Eliza said quietly. "I don't care if you are 'good'. I care if you are healthy and happy. We _will_ fix this current problem. Somehow. But right _now_ , your concern must be healing. Recovering. Letting your pain and fear fade. I am _not_ my mother. I will never demand anything of you that you do not want to give if I have _any_ choice _whatsoever_ in the matter." She slumped a bit and shook her head. "The demands of the crown have lessened, but they _do_ still exist. If you take my offer, you may be called to assume the burden. I hope not but the possibility exists." She froze as Jesse knelt and laid her head under Eliza's hand. "I... Oh Jesse." Eliza was crying as she slowly laid her hand on Jesse's head. "I accept this burden." She spoke a phrase in Old Orokin. Heart daughter.

Jesse was crying as she looked up to meet Eliza's eyes and spoke the ritual response. "I accept this joy." Heart mother.

"Silly girl." Eliza bent down and pulled Jesse up to stand beside her. "You kneel to _no one_ in private, girl and only to _me_ in public. Ever again. Clear?" Jesse nodded. "We will have a formal ceremony with all the proper folderol later. For now? Medical."

"Keep me informed?" Jesse begged.

"I will." Eliza promised. She turned to Jac who curtsied. Jesse scowled at Jac, but the woman was beaming.

"Allow me to be the first to greet you properly, Your Imperial Highness." Jac said formally.

"Am I allowed to say things like 'Off with her head?'" Jesse asked Eliza who snickered. The two Tenno guards also chuckled at her sour tone. Draco was silent, but he radiated amusement as well.

"If you do, _you_ get to change the babies." Jac said as she straightened. Jesse made a face and Jac smiled evilly. "And I think it is just about that time again." She bent over the stroller and nodded. "Yep."

"Ah... medical?" Jesse begged.

"You don't get out of it that easily, Your Imperial Highness." Eliza said with a sly grin. Jesse groaned and gave in to the inevitable, moving to take Carl out of the stroller as he started to cry. Jac was already changing Elizabeth with the skill of a well practiced mother.

"By your command, Your Imperial Majesty." Jesse said with a smile as she rocked the baby. Soothing him until they could deal with _his_ mess. The guards and Draco stepped back. They knew better than to get too close when Jac was in full 'Mommy mode'. _They_ might be handed a baby. She had done it to _Eliza_ often enough. Jac was regularly a law unto herself and Jesse had to smile.

 _Where_ **does** _a Tenno mom change her baby's diaper? Anywhere she_ **freaking** _wants!_

* * *

 **Back at the dojo**

"He took her." Karen was slumped at her table as Aeron entered the mess hall. She had taken off her warframe to meditate. It hadn't helped her emotional state much. "Why did Karl let that... that _liar_ take her?"

"She could have resisted, Karen." The Tenno sniper said softly as he sat down beside her. "She chose otherwise. Truth be told, she _did_ violate the law. What _he_ did was just as bad in my opinion, but I am biased. Karl chose to abide by her wishes. It hurt him to do so."

"Me too." Karen said with a grunt. "I barely met her, but she seemed nice. What can we do?"

"Not much." Her adopted father replied heavily. "One thing I _do_ know. Carlos has Karl's fast com access. If they hurt her, or try to mindscan her..." Karen hissed and Aeron nodded. "Whoever is here will be ready to go in that case."

"We need to keep doing missions." Karen said after a moment's thought. Aeron nodded. "Has there been any word on what was found when they went after Jordas?"

"The Caretakers are not happy." Aeron replied. "They think the Infested hivemind may be evolving. If that is the case, then they will have to redouble their efforts to protect the mass mind."

"Rica?" Karen asked after a moment.

"She is talking to Mori and Olim now." Aeron shrugged. "We shall see. She seemed honestly distraught by what Killian did but I gave up trying to figure other people out a long time ago. I am not really a social person."

Both of them went still as the door to the mess hall opened and three more people walked in. Rica was out of her warframe and the dark skinned woman looked dazed. Mori and Olim were in their warframes, but Mori was gently guiding Rica towards the food dispensers. Aeron and Karen looked at them and Olim nodded. Mori led Rica to the dispenser, waited until Rica had a tray and then led her to the table where the other two sat.

"Hello Rica." Karen said with a smile.

"You..." Rica set her tray down and her hands were trembling. Karen reached out to take them. "I knew you had secrets, but holy _crap!_ "

"You met the mass mind." Aeron said softly. Rica nodded. "Still want to join us? Insanity awaits." Was he _joking_? No. That wasn't a joke. He was _totally_ serious.

"They were kind." Rica said slowly. "The Caretakers and the others were...kind." She shook her head. "I have _fought_ Infested. A _lot_ of Infested. They are _nothing_ like that."

"I know what you mean." Karen agreed. "Some might call it a miracle. I think it is one. But it is not one that most Tenno would accept."

"No." Rica agreed as she sat. Karen held onto her hands. "No, they wouldn't. We cannot tell them." She took a deep breath and gave Karen's hands a squeeze. Karen retracted her hands as Rica laid hers on the table. "I um... Mori and Olim here say there is more."

"Oh yes." Karen said softly. "We have a lot of secrets here. Most of which cannot be let out in _any_ way. Sometimes I wonder if we are simply adjuncts of Intelligence. All these spy games make my head hurt."

"Me too." Rica agreed. "I have never really been a people person. Karl says that won't matter." All of the others shook their heads. "Then I better swear to the clan before you tell me the rest." She stiffened as the door opened and Karl strode in. The Rhino wasn't happy, but he wasn't as angry as he had been either. A good thing. "Karl. Sister to Brother, yours in life and death."

"Brother to sister." Karl bowed to Rica who returned it. "Yours in life and death. You met Jasmina's friends." Rica nodded. "Sooner than I had thought." He looked at Mori who shrugged.

"She was ready." The Saryn replied evenly.

"Just before I arrived, I received a request to report any information I might find in your dojo." Rica said quietly. Everything stopped in the room and the female Tenno nodded. "It came through channels from HQ, but I don't know from who. Since I am now a member of your clan, I am afraid I can't _do_ that. My oath to the clan prevents me from doing so." Her grin was evil and more than one of the others chuckled. "Command me, clan leader."

"First... we need to explain the rest." Karl said with a nod. "Karen. Introduce yourself." Karen nodded, rose to her feet and braced to attention. Rica stared at her, perplexed.

"Sister Rica, my name is Karen." Aeron's daughter said formally. "I serve as Tenno and as a Private First Class in the Orokin Marine Corps." Rica's eyes were now huge and Karen nodded. "I report to Eliza, the current Empress of the last remnant of Orokin."

Rica stared at her and then slowly looked at Karl who nodded.

"Holy _CRAP_." The newest member of Karl's clan repeated in a dazed voice as she sat down heavily. Mori supported her as she weaved.

"Yep." The room chorused. "You said it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Confinement**

Cathi was not happy.

She was _reasonably_ sure that this was not intended to be psychological warfare. That this was simply what the police did. But it was more than a bit demeaning. Her warframe had been left in Karl's dojo and she had arrived here -wherever _here_ was- clad in a standard bodysuit. Said bodysuit was gone. Now she wore a bright orange thing that wasn't quite a bodysuit and wasn't quite a jumpsuit. It was something in between. It also had restraints built in at both ankles and wrists. The shoes she wore were flimsy. Too flimsy to serve as weapons or be made into tools.

Her 'quarters' were a very small room that was bounded on one side by an energy barrier. There was space for her to stand easily, but it was barely three steps across and two from the energy barrier to the hard bunk that had no sheets or pillow. There was no privacy. The small refresher system designed to take care of bodily needs was right out in the open. She wouldn't need that for a while. She ignored the security cameras that no one had bothered to conceal, all five of them. Paranoid much?

The major problem was that Cathi was _bored_. She had always been an active person for as long as she could remember. So, she exercised in the close confines. Pushups, sit-ups, running in place worked for a time. Then she meditated. But when she came out of her meditation, nothing had changed. She started reciting lyrics to a tune she mostly remembered in her mind. It would pass the time.

Carlos had stormed off to deal with some kind of bureaucratic mess. He hadn't wanted to leave, but Killian and another cop had been apologetic. Something had screwed up and they needed to fix it. She assumed it was also to pull Carlos away from her and allow someone access to her. So she was not at all surprised when a deep voice spoke from outside the cell.

"You are in deep trouble, Catherine Gata." Cathi looked to see a Tenno in a warframe she hadn't seen in a long, _long_ time. A Rhino warframe, but not a regular one. Not even a Prime. A Temple Guardian. He wasn't armed that she could see, but that meant nothing here. She ignored him, focusing on her memory of the tune. "Sister. You are in trouble and I want to help."

Cathi did not scoff. It was very hard not to. She maintained her meditation pose on the floor in front of the bed, thinking of the lyrics and nothing but the lyrics.

 _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with_ me _..._ She did maintain a surreptitious eye on the Rhino who shook his head slowly.

"You are not helping yourself or your case." The Rhino said calmly. "We want to help." Cathi stilled as a tickle touched the back of her mind and then she shook her head, just a little. "What?"

That was the only warning the Rhino had before a female scream erupted from nearby as Cathi retaliated to the mental probe with a pulse of sheer mental power. Cathi didn't move, didn't react at all as the scream died, to be replaced by sobs. Only a _fool_ tried to mind probe a member of the Royal Guard without permission, even a fallen one like Cathi. They _protected_ their secrets. It was what they _did_.

"You _are_ Royal Guard." The Rhino said slowly. Cathi did not react. "Even with the tattoo, I didn't believe." Cathi did not react, did not reply, did not do anything. Of course they had seen it when she had changed. That tattoo could not be removed short of her death but it did have a red bar through it denoting her renegade status. Having that put on in Avalon had hurt worse than almost anything else she had ever suffered. "Fine. You will be scanned. We will discover what you-" He was interrupted.

"Over _my_ dead body and the bodies of _all_ of Karl's clan." Carlos' furious voice sounded from nearby and Cathi glanced to see the Oberon step right up to where the Rhino stood, his voice a cold, hard thing. "Your law has limits for a _reason_ , policeman. You pass them at your _peril_. Go ahead if you want to start a war. _I_ am ready. Are _you_?" His hand was on his Pangolin sword.

"Carlos." Cathi's soft voice had both male Tenno staring at her. "No." Carlos jerked and his hand fell away from his sword hilt.

"I am glad you are being reasonable." The Rhino said slowly, only to pause as Cathi shook her head. "Come on, sister. This doesn't have to be hard!"

"I don't know whether you are stupid or driven by something you don't bother to share." Carlos addressed the cop slowly. "But this is _not_ going to end well for you if you keep pushing. The _only_ reason your lying piece of filth of a friend is alive is that _Cathi_..." He enunciated Cathi's name heavily. "...didn't want him dead. Nobody _sane_ spits on Karl's honor like your compatriot did." He shook his head. "And they call the _Grineer_ stupid. _You_ sure gave the clones a run for their money."

"You want to kill Tenno?" The Rhino asked carefully. Carlos made a sour noise and the Rhino shook his head. "I don't understand."

"And you are not going to." Carlos retorted. "To answer your question: No, I do not want to kill Tenno. _Karl_ doesn't want to kill Tenno." He leaned close to the Rhino again. "But here is a hint, fool. He _did_. He hunted and killed his own flesh and blood _brother_ when Nicholas went rogue. He killed his own _clan_ when ordered to by the Elders because they followed his brother. He doesn't _want_ to kill Tenno again, but he _will_ if you push him hard enough."

"That was never our intention." The Rhino said firmly. Carlos scoffed again and stepped back to the barrier.

"You okay, Cathi?" Carlos asked and Cathi nodded. "Good. We will get this sorted out soon."

"Why do you coddle her?" The Rhino asked carefully. Carlos didn't reply and the other shook his head. "We are not your enemies, Tenno Carlos. There is no need for you to treat us as such."

"You are also _not_ my friends." Carlos might have been carved from stone now. "You gave your agent stupid orders. He obeyed them even thought it could have gotten him killed. _Should_ have gotten him killed. Cathi is still recovering from serious injuries she received while on a classified assignment that you are not cleared to know about. I am here as her representative and as the clan medic. If we had sent our regular medic, you would be dead for what you just did. _She_ takes issues of classification _far_ more seriously than _you_ apparently do."

Cathi did not react as a Nyx warframe reeled past the barrier, holding her head. The Nyx stared at the confined Tenno and shook her head. She did not speak as she staggered away.

"Tenno Alicia is a spy." The Rhino said, a hint of disdain entering his voice.

"No." Carlos retorted evenly. "Alicia is an _agent_. She has _done_ espionage and counter espionage against enemies of the Tenno. But she _herself_ is not a full time spy. _That_ is unclassified knowledge among our kin. You are welcome to _that_."

"This would be so much easier for everyone if you would cooperate." The Rhino said calmly.

"No." Carlos retorted. "It would be so much easier for you if I tell you what whoever is running you wants to know. Sorry." He wasn't particularly apologetic. He shook his head. "Don't you have a _Temple_ to guard or something?"

"Goading me serves no purpose." The Rhino did not react physically. His voice was still calm. "Justice will be done."

"Justice?" Carlos asked in a soft voice. "Really? You really believe that?" The Rhino nodded. Carlos shrugged. "Whatever."

"You don't believe in justice?" The Rhino asked carefully.

"Yes, I do." Carlos replied. "But I don't expect to see it here." The Rhino stared at him and Cathi looked at the Oberon too. "Where I was, we had a lot of time to think about things." Carlos' voice was reflective now. "Many people think the law and justice are the same thing. They are not. Some may use the law to _seek_ justice, but other than that the law and justice have little to do with each other."

""That is not true." The Rhino said quietly. "The law exists to provide access to justice." The Rhino stiffened as Carlos looked at him the Oberon's posture was... resigned? Sad? Pitying?

"Law exists to maintain _order_ within a society." Carlos looked away from Cathi and the Rhino, likely he wasn't even looking at the wall his faceplate was pointed at. "No more. No less. Justice?" The Oberon shook his head. "There is no clear cut definition for 'Justice'. There never has been and there never will be because what is 'justice' for one person is not 'justice' for another. It is all subjective. In your view, it is _just_ to lie, to cheat, to steal as long as you catch your quarry. In mine? That is wrong and you are no better than the criminals you try and apprehend." The Rhino stiffened and Carlos shook his head again. "You may think to fabricate evidence. To use unethical means to gain access to my clan mate's mind. To do whatever you think may give you an edge. But I highly doubt that that anyone who is not blinkered will call that 'Just'."

"That is not how this is going to work." The Rhino said slowly.

"No?" Carlos asked, shifting his stance a little. "So, 'Tenno versus Hera Kilis' was perfectly aboveboard and totally in the right." The Rhino froze at that and Carlos chuckled. There was no mirth in it. "Like I say, I had lots of time to study. Especially after Kori took up the Phoenix." Pain rang in his words and Cathi felt her heart lurch. To lose a flesh and blood sister had to hurt. "I believe the ancient term was 'railroaded'. You won't do that to Cathi." Space itself might have warped under the Oberon's cold tone.

"That case was seven hundred years before the Collapse and it was handled badly." The Rhino said slowly. "We did learn our lesson from it."

"So, the industrialist who profited from the false accusation that got our sister Hera Kilis executed _was_ punished?" Carlos asked. The Rhino shook his head. "Of course not. What he did was perfectly _legal_. Immoral and corrupt, but _perfectly_ legal.

"We can only act with the information we have, Tenno Carlos." The Rhino was choosing his words with more care now. "We have never claimed to be perfect. That _was_ a travesty. A blot on our history."

"And you have never tried to cover it up." Carlos admitted, relaxing a little. "Good for you. But I refuse to trust you. You want to hurt my sister." The Rhino shook his head again.

"You really think I want to _hurt_ her?" The Rhino demanded, apparently shocked. "She was Royal Guard! The best _of_ the best." Then he slumped. "But she is a renegade now."

" _Was_." A cold, hard voice had everyone turning to where a white armored form stood behind them all. Everyone went still as Interrogator Sun stepped forward. "She _was_ a renegade, Officer Grasfil." Cathi was hardly the only one to flinch, the Rhino had never introduced himself. Sun stepped right up to the barrier and looked at Cathi. "Are you all right?" Cathi nodded. "Have they scanned you?" Cathi shook her head. "Good."

"They tried to probe her mind." Carlos said quietly and Sun growled. "It apparently didn't work so well for them." At that, Sun actually _chuckled_. Dark and cold, that soft laugh seemed to frighten what little warmth was in the area away.

"Yeah." Sun said after a moment. "The Royal Guard were well trained in keeping secrets. Came with the job."

"Ah, Grandmaster Sun..." The Rhino was trying to regain his equilibrium. "Why are you here? This is not an Intelligence matter."

"It has bearing on several matters that Intelligence _is_ keeping an eye on." Sun replied. "I also have information on what she did and why that I doubt Elder Hans had access to." Cathi stiffened along with Carlos as the Rhino recoiled. Sun continued in the same calm voice. "I get that he is a bit...confused about what happened. Especially since Mavri has not recovered yet. But this?" The Loki Prime shook his horned head. "This is not going to end well for him if he keeps pushing. He is _not_ getting the information he wants."

"Elder Hans?" Carlos asked carefully. Sun nodded.

"Yeah." The Interrogator replied. "The Elder managed to find the ship that Cathi and her former companions slept on and woke them up. As soon as he did, he was subverted by the one who held their reins." Cathi bowed her head and Sun turned to her. His tone sharpened just a little. "Not your fault, girl. Stop that. The ones responsible are dead. But we have to deal with the 'now'."

"How can you say she is not responsible?" The policeman demanded. "She was there."

"Yes, she was." Sun replied. "Cathi here was always intended as a honey trap for that group." The cop froze and Cathi slumped a bit. "But they didn't _need_ her to subvert Hans. He was lost as soon as he woke the first of them. The group leader took control of his mind as soon as she was conscious. He was a lamb to the slaughter as far as her mistress was concerned. He had no chance."

"So _Hans_ is the one who is trying to get the information from Cathi." Carlos said slowly. Sun nodded.

"And from Karl as well." Sun elaborated. "The other recruit was asked to send any information she discovered to HQ. She swore to Karl and reported the request." Carlos hissed and Sun made a soft noise of agreement. "Karl is upset."

"I bet." Carlos actually shuddered and Cathi shared it. "Stepping on his honor is a _bad_ idea."

"Yes it is." Sun agreed. "But..." He held up a hand. " _This_ is _not_ actually a bad thing." Cathi stiffened further and he nodded to her. "Tell me true, Cathi. Why did you not resist?"

"Because I am guilty of what he arrested me for." Cathi said in a monotone. The cop stared at her and then at Sun who nodded. "I copied history texts for the group. We needed to know what this strange world we had woken into was. Who the enemy was. Who our allies were. Who we could go to."

"There was classified information in that vault." The cop said slowly.

"And I didn't touch it." Cathi replied. The cop jerked and looked at Sun who nodded. "All I accessed were the common drives. Nothing more."

"She is telling the truth. I did a full mindscan on Cathi here. Unlike you I am cleared for all the information." Sun said quietly. The cop swallowed hard and the Interrogator shook his head. "She didn't look at anything but open source historical files. The one who sent her probably wouldn't have objected to her doing more, but Cathi had so little free will, it never occurred to her to do so." The Interrogator looked from Carlos, to Cathi and then to the cop. "This needs to be settled."

"Okay." Carlos straightened a bit and looked at Cathi who nodded. "What do we do?"

"We do what Hans wanted." Sun had a cold smile in his voice now.

"Just... not _exactly_ what he wanted."

* * *

 **Another virtual environment, an hour later**

Cathi was cold. The room was cold to her. The restraints had clicked on as soon as the barrier of her cell had been deactivated. She could move, just not fast. Carlos stood by her right shoulder, the Oberon a silent pillar of support. The policeman that Sun had called Grasfil stood on her left, a stunner in hand. He hadn't said a word since Sun had left as quickly as the Loki had arrived. The room she had been led to was bare. No furniture, no decorations, no nothing. She shook her head slowly, but the cold was still there.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"Cold." Cathi replied. "Let's just get this done."

She jerked herself up straight as holograms started appearing. Several Elders in formal robes appeared in front of her. All of them stood on one side of the room. A jury? Or witnesses? She didn't know. She trusted Sun though. He could have killed her and didn't. He played his own game, but she knew who had his loyalty. She squashed that line of thought. No telling who might be perusing her brainwaves here and now.

A female Elder that Cathi did not know appeared in the middle of the room and nodded to the others before looking at Cathi and her escorts.

"Catherine Gata." The female Elder was calm and serene. Cathi envied that serenity. "You are accused of theft." Cathi met her gaze calmly. "How do you plead?"

"Excuse me." Carlos said quietly. "Is this a trial?"

"She is accused and she admits her guilt." The Elder said calmly. Carlos did not move and the Elder frown, but then nodded. "It is a trial."

"Then she has the right to face her accuser and to have a defense." Carlos replied evenly. His tone was respectful but firm.

"That is..." The Elder frowned again but then nodded. "True." She looked to Cathi's left and a holographic desk appeared with another Elder standing there. Elder Hans was known to Cathi and his face was stern. "Elder Hans brings the charges of theft against Catherine Gata." Carlos nodded to Elder Hans and then to the apparent chairwoman of the Elders. "Do you stand for defense, Tenno Carlos?"

"No. I am here as a witness for our clan." Carlos replied. "But we do have a defense ready."

Everything stopped as _another_ desk appeared to Cathi's _right_. The Loki Prime standing behind it set his briefcase on the desk and nodded to Carlos and Cathi.

"I stand for Cathi." Grandmaster Sun said into the deafening silence that greeted his arrival.


	10. Chapter 10

**Who is being tried here?**

None of the holographic Elders seemed to want to move. Hans looked like he was about to faint. Sun opened his holographic briefcase and set a number of holographic papers on the holographic desk in front of him as Cathi fought hard not to giggle. It wasn't really funny. This was very important. But the looks on their faces were _priceless_.

"This is...unexpected." The female Elder said slowly. "May I ask your intentions, Grandmaster Sun?"

"You may, Elder Franks." Sun replied. Again, Cathi had to fight mirth as the Interrogator stopped speaking. This was... Oh, this was just too funny. _None_ of the Elders wanted to draw his attention. She couldn't really blame them for that.

"What are your intentions?" The Elder asked calmly.

"My intentions are twofold." Sun replied evenly. "First, I am here to maintain security." He nodded to Cathi who did not move. "Tenno Cathi has information inside her skull that must not come out. She has sworn binding oaths not to speak of that. She will not break those oaths."

"Catherina Gata is a renegade!" Elder Hans snapped form where he stood. "No oath she makes can be trusted."

"You are in error." Sun's tone was odd. Not quite calm, but not emotional either. A hint of anticipation? A hint of wariness? A hint of humor? It was hard to tell. "Catherine Gata is no more. This is not her."

At that, most of the eyes in the room landed on him. Cathi looked straight ahead, her emotions flip-flopping. She often said that. But... it hurt. She didn't want to be the person that she had been remade into but she could not undo the past.

" _You_ are in error." Hans replied coldly. "Her energy is the same as recorded for Catherine Gata, renegade Guardswoman who fled before she could be taken into custody." His ire didn't seem to have any effect on Sun.

"The Tenno standing there calls herself Cathi." Sun replied evenly. "I submit to evidence, files A and B. these are both classified so they cannot leave this court." This was a warning and the Elder in charge nodded.

"Submit your evidence." The one he had called 'Franks' said with a frown. "The data will be sequestered here." Hans looked to protest, but a glance from her quelled him.

A pair of images appeared in front of Sun. One was Cathi's face as she knew it now. Probably from when she was arrested, if she wasn't mistaken. The other... Cathi looked away from them.

"That is a fabrication!" Hans snapped. "The log says it is from a Royal Guard data vault."

"Such vaults do still exist." Sun replied. "This is common knowledge. Finding such vaults now is anything but easy. Many who have gone into the Void or dark places seeking such have never returned." He shrugged expressively. "The data can be verified. Image B is Catherine Gata as she appeared when she won the Imperial Games for the third straight year. A feat never duplicated."

"Is that...a _Veritux_ she is hefting? In a _gravity field_?" One of the witnesses asked, awe in his voice. Sun nodded. "Wow."

"Even assuming this information is valid, that does not change the fact that she is a renegade." Hans was trying to gain control of the conversation.

"What was done to her?" Elder Franks asked. Hans snarled but she raised a hand. "Elder Hans, this situation is far more complex than a simple theft." She looked at the other Elders and to a being, they all nodded. "Grandmaster Sun?"

"We Tenno do not like to remember." Sun's tone was sad now. "But if we forget, who will remember? I know of many who refuse to come out of the Second Dream because they do not want to remember." He gave himself a tiny shake and when he spoke again, his voice was calm. "I must. It is my job." He nodded to Cathi who would not meet his gaze. "Tenno Cathi was taken by a member of the Royal Family who discovered a means of controlling the minds of Tenno." A gasp went around the room and Sun bowed his head. "That member of the Royal Family corrupted twelve of the Guard in total. Brainwashed them to serve only her. Enslaved them. Once she had done so, she altered them physically to suit her personal preferences."

"Personal...preferences..." Elder Franks had gone pale. "Grandmaster Sun, do you mean what I _think_ you mean?"

"The one responsible renamed the woman she had broken 'Cathi' and used her as a honey trap against male members of the guard and as a _personal toy_." Sun replied evenly. Several of the Elders looked at Cathi and shook their heads. "Whatever horrors you can imagine do not come close to the reality of what happened to her. Be very glad that information is beyond your reach." Cathi shivered in memory.

Elder Franks looked at him and then at Cathi who still wasn't looking at the images. "I see."

"Elder Franks, that is immaterial!" Hans protested. "This renegade has admitted her guilt!" Franks looked at him and then at Sun.

"The second thing, Grandmaster?" The Elder in charge asked politely.

"I am not ambivalent in this." Sun replied. "I captured Cathi during the latest mess with Cyberlancer Jesse. The renegades were trying to subvert Jesse and Jesse proved difficult." A series of coughs went around the room and Cathi had to fight a smile. _**Massive**_ understatement. But then Sun spoke again. "I broke Cathi free of the bonds that held her. I know how strong they were from personal experience. Once free, Cathi turned her rage against her enslaver. She is the only reason Jesse was not subverted or slain." Cathi shook her head, but the Interrogator was not done. "She consistently downplays her role. In her mind, she is not worth what Jesse and others have done to help her."

"I am not." Cathi's voice was tiny, but everyone looked at her.

"It will be a long hard road for her to fight her way back, but she is up to it." Sun spoke into the silence that fell. "That is not why I am here. She _is_ guilty of stealing from the archives. She does not deny that. She was not in control of herself no matter what she may _think_."

"I was." Cathi said weakly. No one paid her any attention.

"Cathi was a renegade, but not by her choice. She is not a murderer." Sun continued calmly. "She fought enemies of Tenno and Orokin as a member of the Royal Guard and did so with honor. I looked through all of her memories when I captured her. She was used to _trap_ kin, but she never _killed_ kin. The theft she is on trial for, she was never seen by anyone."

Elder Franks looked at the Rhino who stood beside Cathi and he nodded. The Elder looked thoughtful and spoke after a moment. "So, what do you expect from this trial, Grandmaster?"

"Cathi will demand punishment for her theft." Sun replied evenly. Hans stared from the Loki Prime to Cathi and back. "It doesn't really matter if the files she took were commonly available or not. She acquired them through subterfuge and hacking. This is a violation of the law. None of us disagree with that."

"Then what is the point of this charade?" Hans blustered. Elder Franks glared at him and he subsided.

"Glad you asked." Sun said mildly. Another image appeared in front of him. Cathi stiffened as she saw a video of her arrest in Karl's dojo. "Who ordered this?"

"What the _hell_?" Elder Franks demanded as the scene played out.

It happened as Cathi remembered, up until the cop trapped her however he had. The rest, she hadn't seen. She winced as Karl and Carlos confronted the cop. She winced harder at Karen's reaction. At seeing Jasmina, Elenia and Mishka all glaring at the poor man. The record ended with a female scream of rage that Cathi was sure was from Brianna. She bowed her head further.

"Tenno Carlos?" Sun asked quietly. "What would Tenno _Karl_ do if Officer Killian returned to that dojo right this moment?"

"Officer Killian would die." Carlos replied without hesitation. "You step on Karl's honor at your peril." Hush swept the room.

" _Once_ before an Elder tried to start a war with Karl's Tenno." Sun said quietly. "It was a bad idea then and it is a bad idea _now_. They are guardians of secrets that cannot be shared with _anyone_." The Master of Tenno Interrogators shook his head. "They did not _wish_ to be such, but they _are_. You will not ferret out their secrets, Elder Hans."

"You accuse me?" Hans was probably trying to sound dangerous. It didn't hold a _candle_ to Sun's effortless malice.

"You _are_ the one who demanded that Tenno Rica report whatever she discovered in Karl's dojo." Sun replied. Hans stared at him and the Grandmaster shrugged. "And you are _also_ the one who ordered Tenno Cathi's arrest despite Officer Killian's reservations." His gaze swept the room. "You did not think this through, Elder Hans. Cathi has powerful allies. Allies who must remain hidden for now. I have been delegated to act for them." He shook his head. "Actually... we tossed a coin, Nikis and I. He lost. He is not happy about that. He hates losing."

"Seriously?" Elder Franks was somewhere between wonder and relief. Sun was bad enough, but Nikis' idea of 'law' usually involved _firepower_.

"We _are_ the eldest of the unassigned Tenno who are awake." Sun replied with a tiny shrug. "We take our responsibilities seriously. Nikis and I both owe Cathi for helping to end the horror of the one who enslaved her. She saved Jesse nearly at the cost of her own. Cathi's energy was recovered, but it could have been far worse for her. So Jesse feels indebted too. Do you dispute the debts that we feel she is owed?"

"No." Elder Franks said with a frown. "This case is not as it was portrayed to us." She glared at Hans who paled slightly.

"In some ways, no." Sun said with a shake of his head. "But in others, it is. Cathi _did_ break the law. She feels responsible. She must be punished or Tenno law will go the way of _Orokin_ law. Where money and power ruled." At that, every visible face twisted in a grimace. Not a pleasant thought.

"We don't want that." Elder Franks agreed. "So... What do we call you?" She asked Cathi who would not meet her gaze. "Please?" She asked.

"I am Cathi." The Tenno was shivering now. "I haven't been the other... since I woke. After. Maybe _someday_ I can be Catherine Gata again. But not today."

"Well, I for one can hope you find your way." Elder Franks said with a smile. Then her smile faded. "You did break the law and you admit your guilt."

"Yes, Ma'am." Cathi said quietly.

"We were told there was classified data in the vault you pilfered." The Elder said with a frown.

"I did not touch it." Cathi kept her eyes down. "My orders were to find as much basic history as I could. We needed to know what we had woken into. It has been... a long time."

"You mindscanned her?" Elder Franks asked Sun.

"Objection!" Hans exclaimed. "He has admitted he is biased!" Franks looked at him and then at Sun who nodded.

"I _am_ biased." Sun replied easily. "The records of her mindscan are not and _will not_ be available. However, there is a legal alternative." He turned to face the Rhino at Cathi's side. "Officer Graslin, you are the senior officer assigned to the investigation?" Graslin nodded but did not move otherwise. "When did the techs discover the discrepancy? May the court ask for your summary?"

Graslin looked at Elder Franks who nodded. The cop raised a hand and a holo appeared in midair. He made a gesture and the holo vanished and then appeared in front of Sun who nodded. He dropped his hand.

"These are official records and as you can see, they are verified by both the police and Elders." Sun raised his own hand and another holo appeared beside. "They asked for assistance in corroborating what was taken and it was granted by Intelligence. I have not been involved in that."

"You really expect us to believe that your private fiefdom didn't-" Hans choked off as Sun looked at him. For a long moment, there was utter silence in the room. Then Elder Franks cleared her throat.

"Unlike Tenno, who can be emotional and irrational,..." Sun said without a hint of emotion at all. "Documented facts rarely lie." Hans flushed, but Sun wasn't done. "They can be misinterpreted or they can be altered in some cases, but in all of those cases such alterations leave tracks." He looked at Graslin and the Rhino nodded.

"Dealing with Intelligence is rarely a comfortable situation." The Rhino agreed. "We checked all of the information that we had thoroughly. We did not have clearance to access the data, but we could tell what had been copied." He shook his head. "That doesn't change the facts of what..." He paused and nodded to Cahti. "...what _Cathi_ did."

"No." Sun agreed. "But from the report I got, she didn't touch the classified portions. That checks with the mindscan I did."

"And we should just take your word for that?" Hans demanded.

" _Elder Hans!_ " Elder Frank was apparently losing patience. "You _will_ show Grandmaster Sun the respect he has earned or _he_ will be well within his rights to discipline you as he sees fit." Hans froze in place, his face a mask. "Do not antagonize him. It would make such a mess."

"Elder Hans was touched by the same horror that held Cathi for so long." Sun was quiet, but everyone was hanging on his words. "He has been vetted and cleared by mental specialists. He was -barely- within his rights to demand the arrest of Tenno Cathi for her crime. Demanding that Officer Killian do it as soon as possible and with no regard to repercussions was stupid." His tone hadn't changed. His demeanor hadn't changed, but the derision came through loud and clear somehow anyway. "You very nearly started a clan war, Elder Hans. I would have thought that the Elders learned not to push Karl like that after what happened to Grina."

"We have." Frank said sternly before Hans could muster the courage to speak. "When we are done here, I will give formal apology to Karl and his clan." She shook her head. "Tenno Cathi, you have my apology for how you have been treated. Tenno Carlos? Stay with her." Carlos inclined his head to the Elder. "What says the law?" She asked Graslin.

"A crime was committed." The Rhino said calmly. "But no one was harmed. Mitigating circumstances or no, she did what she did and she did not hurt anyone. She could have. Royal Guard were the best of Tenno."

"No, we were not." Cathi said weakly. No one paid her any mind. Carlos laid a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Graslin looked at her and shook his head.

"My recommendation?" The Rhino said calmly. "Supervised parole. She is too good to leave in lock up. We need her in the field."

"An excellent point." Franks said, her face thoughtful.

"Now wait just a minute!" Hans started to bluster. "She is a renegade and-" He trailed off as Sun turned to face him.

"You will not get the information you are demanding." Sun said calmly. "You are not cleared for it. Be glad. If you were, you would never sleep soundly again."

"You do not frighten me, Interrogator!" Hans snapped. Everyone in the room shook their heads in unison at that. He wasn't such a fool. He couldn't _possibly_ be such a fool as he was acting.

"Hans?" Elder Franks said slowly and carefully. "Do yourself a favor. Calm down. We will talk later." He opened his mouth to protest, but she made a gesture and his hologram vanished. She shook her head. "He feels guilty for what happened to Mavri. He didn't think it through before he woke them."

"Be that as it may, he nearly caused a conflict between Tenno." Sun said with a shrug. "The _only_ reason blood was not spilled was Cathi." He nodded to Cathi who did not raise her head.

"She is privy to the secrets that Karl's clan guards?" Elder Franks asked slowly. Sun nodded. "Then we can solve two problems with one solution." Sun tilted his head in inquiry and she smiled. "Probation _is_ warranted in such a situation. I believe that Karl's clan would be a good place for her to serve her probation." Cathi jerked upright, staring at the Elder who face turned solemn. "That way, the secrets are kept and she is punished. We need to apologize to him."

"I..." Cathi swallowed hard. The Elder looked at her and Cathi slumped.

"What, Tenno Cathi?" Elder Frank's tone was kind now.

"We need to explain to Karl what happened." Cathi said slowly. "All of it. I do need to be punished and he will understand that. But Hans had a police officer infiltrate his dojo. Try to spy on them. On me. It... I don't know..."

"I will be speaking to Elder Hans in the next few days pertaining to security clearances. Who is cleared for what and why such things should not be violated. We will also be discussing decorum." Sun said quietly. More than one of the observing Elders winced at that. "Be glad it is me and not Nikis."

"Hans is a jerk." Elder Franks said with a wince of her own. "But we don't want him _dead_. He is good at his job."

"Oh, Nikis wouldn't kill him and neither will I." For some reason, Sun's words were _not_ a reassurance. "If the court has decided?"

"Tenno Cathi." Elder Franks said formally. Cathi jerked and stood straight. "You are remanded into the custody of Karl's clan. You will be monitored. You will be required to submit reports of your non-classified activities to the proper authorities for the next two solar years." Cathi bowed her head in acknowledgement. "And for what it is worth? Welcome back, sister."

Cathi stared as the Elder smiled at her and vanished. The other Elders vanished as well, Sun nodded to her and did the same.

"I... um..." Cathi turned to Carlos who nodded as well. "Back to the dojo?"

"First, we get you out-processed." Graslin said with a nod.

"Then I get to grovel."


	11. Chapter 11

**Owning the past**

"Karl! No!" Cathi screamed as she interposed herself between the furious clan leader and the still forms of the cops who had just followed her and Carlos out of the ship.

It had been an incredibly uncomfortable journey. Not physically, because the police medic -the same Nyx who had tried to read Cathi's mind- had gone over Cathi carefully and treated _anything_ that might have been construed as an injury. The woman had apologized profusely and to her amazement Cathi found herself liking the other female Tenno. Cathi understood completely about being pushed by compulsions beyond her ability to control. The cops had been driven by political pressure to get results even when all of them knew that what they were doing was several shades of wrong. Magda was not a bad sort at all. She was dedicated to serving the law, but that didn't make her a bad person. She was very confused and upset by what had happened. She was determined to make it up to Cathi.

But then... the trip.

Killian had wanted to come and apologize in person, but both Cathi and Carlos had nixed that idea. Karl wouldn't relent. If he saw Killian, he _would_ kill the man. No 'ifs, 'ands' or 'buts' about it. Maybe, eventually, with Cathi explaining, the Elders apologizing and some time to wear him down, Karl _might_ relent his decree enough to let Killian apologize. But not anytime soon.

So instead, Grasfil and Magda had come to apologize to the clan. Magda also wanted to be sure Cathi got back all right. She said she was curious about Karl and his people, but Cathi wasn't sure if she trusted that or not. Grasfil was coming to apologize. Magda had been good company, asking questions, answering questions and basically working hard to set Cathi at ease. Grasfil hadn't said a word the entire trip. Despite Magda's best efforts, Cathi had been tense as Carlos had brought his ship to dock at the dojo.

She had been right to worry.

There had been a greeting party in the landing bay waiting for Cathi and Carlos to leave the ship. Karl of course stood in front, but Brianna and Karen stood just behind him. Aeron stood to one side. All of the Tenno were armed and Brianna... well, it was a good thing she wasn't as angry as she looked. She had stepped to to examine Cathi, who had submitted the medic's scans without protest. Then the other two had followed Cathi from the ship and the tension in the bay had soared. And when Grasfil introduced himself... Karl went for his Hek.

"Karl." Cathi said firmly, not moving for in front of the police officers. "It wasn't their fault."

"Get out of my dojo." Karl directed his cold words to the officers.

"What happened was a travesty." Grasfil slowly knelt behind Cathi and bowed his head. "For the record, none of us meant harm to Tenno Cathi. We were misled."

"Get. Out." Karl said firmly. Cathi looked at Carlos helplessly. Brianna scowled as she finished her scans.

"What happened to your lip, Cathi?" Brianna demanded.

"I bit it." Cathi said with a half snarl, not taking her eyes from Karl. "My fault."

"You bite your lip to keep from crying out when things hurt you." Brianna's glare should have rendered the Rhino and Nyx down to ash. "So much for the law saying you wouldn't be hurt."

"I hurt _myself_ , Brianna." Cathi snapped right back. This was _beyond_ enough. " _They_ didn't do it to me."

"Technically-" Grasfil started only to freeze as Cathi rounded on him. "Ah-"

" _My_ teeth." Cathi said with a glower at him. " _My_ lip. _My_ own body's _stupid_ response to anything that _might_ be pain." She shook her head she turned back to Karl. Brianna was staring at her oddly and Cathi shook her head. "I. Broke. The. Law." She heavily enunciated each word. "The way they went about apprehending me was rushed and ill advised, but they _were_ pushed into it."

"By who?" Karl demanded, not moving.

"Sun said it was Elder Hans." Cathi said with a sigh. "But... he was messed up by Gemina and her cohorts." She slumped a bit. "And yes, I was there when they did it. Not involved, but I was there." She took a step forward, past Brianna to stand in front of Karl. "Karl, please. They want to make amends. I know about being out of control, Karl. I really do. They didn't hurt me. I hurt _myself_."

She was half expecting Carlos to say something. To call her out on the half truth. The police interrogation system _had_ hurt her. But she had hurt herself worse resisting the pain. The Oberon did not speak and she wondered why but for now she had bigger concerns. Four barrels worth.

"Please, Karl." Cathi begged. "No one is dead. And..." She smiled a bit forlornly. "There was a trial. I am not going to prison. They sentenced me to probation. _Here_ of all places." She made a face. "Sun's sense of humor is... _odd_ to say the least."

"Did they scan you?" Karl asked, his Hek was lowering.

"I _tried_." Magda said before Cathi could speak . "I failed miserably. Hurt like hell. Remind me never to do that again, Cathi."

"Don't ever do that again, Magda." Cathi said with a smile. Magda fought a laugh, but a bit of it escaped her and the tension in the bay eased. "It wasn't their fault."

"Nor _yours_." Magda said with a glower. "We were misled. _You_ were abused. Can we at least try to fix our mistake, Tenno Karl?" She asked the clan leader.

"Do not expect trust." Karl said flatly as he holstered his shotgun. Cathi relaxed for the first time since exiting Carlos' ship.

"We don't." Magda said with a shrug. Grasfil nodded agreement. "We were pushed to become enemies. Are we?" She asked Karl who grunted. The Rhino turned and left the bay without another word. The Nyx looked at Cathi. "I... um..."

"He is upset." Cathi said with a sigh. "I bet Brianna wants to poke and prod me and then I need to get my warframe set up again." Brianna nodded as she stepped back.

"We picked it up and secured it for you." Karen stood where she had the entire time, her arms folded across the chest of her Mag warframe.

"Thanks." Cathi shook her head. "Anything else happening?"

"Rica joined us." Karen stepped close and reached out to take Cathi's hand. Cathi took the Mag's hand and held it. "I think you will like her. She has a sick sense of humor."

"Well, then she will fit in just _fine_ , won't she?"

* * *

 **Later**

Cathi was tired, but she felt good. Her warframe was intact and it had accepted her back in as if she had never left. She had put it away and on the medic's orders, gotten some sleep. She felt a lot better now with a few hours of sleep under her belt. She had started the paperwork for her probation, writing up her first report. She would give it to the cops before they left. Now though? She was hungry and wanted to talk to her clan.

 _Tenno Cathi._

Cathi froze in midstride, staring around wildly, but there was no one else in the hall. That hadn't been a voice she knew. It was neither male nor female, but it seemed sort of male. Sort of. More mechanical with an odd overtone. Almost more than one voice?

 _Tenno Cathi. Help us._

What the hell? Cathi shook her head and focused. _Who are you?_

 _We are... us. Trapped. Help us._ The voice gave small cry. _No. They hear! Cathi! Help!_ The voice vanished.

Cathi gave herself a firm shake and moved to one wall. A com unit was set in it. She touched the control. "Karl?" She was proud that her voice did not quaver.

"Cathi?" The clan leader sounded tired. ""What is up? I thought you were going to get some sleep."

"I was." Cathi said with a frown. "I did. I am on my way to get something to eat and I just heard a voice."

"A voice." To her intense relief, Karl did not sound incredulous. Indeed, he sounded as if this were not out of the ordinary. That said some things about this clan. "What did it say?"

"It was asking for help." Cathi said slowly. "It called me by name, but I do not know the voice. I don't think. I think it was mechanical."

"Mechanical." Karl sounded wary now. "I am on my way and I am bringing Ric. He is our tech specialist. Stay there."

"Right." Cathi gave herself a stronger shake. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Wait for us." The com clicked off and Cathi sighed. She turned to look and froze. Healer Iriana's daughter Mishka the Caretaker stood in across corridor, her face scared.

"Mishka?"

"He called you." Mishka said slowly. "Why did he call _you_? Why not me? Us?"

"Who?" Cathi asked, confused. "I don't know who that was. You do?"

"Yeah." Mishka said softly. "I um... Tell Karl to come and we will talk. It... This is not good." Before Cathi could frame a coherent question, the young Tenno bard was gone.

"Cathi?" Karl and Ric were both fully armed when they came into sight. Cathi nodded to them. "You okay?" The Rhino asked. Cathi beckoned him close and then tapped her eyes and ears. Ric shook his head.

"We are clear." The engineer said firmly. "Countermeasures are online. Only the Lotus should be able to get through. But... you heard someone." It wasn't a question. Cathi nodded and leaned close to Karl.

"A certain young bard said she knew who it was." Karl stiffened at Cathi's words. "But I don't. She said to come talk."

"Ric?" Karl said with a growl. "Where are the cops?"

"The woman is talking to Brianna in the medical bay." Ric said quickly. "The other is meditating in the zen garden. No surveillance at all from either of them."

"We have too many secrets to trust either of them. Cathi said slowly. "But they both did seem sincere. Too much is at stake though." She slumped a bit. "Pity. I like Magda."

"Yeah." Karl agreed. "Ric, keep a discreet eye on both of them. Cathi and I will go down level. Standard protocols. Non-lethal if needed." Ric nodded and took off at a run, the Vauban warframe moving like the wind. "Come on."

"It never rains, but it pours, huh Karl?" Cathi complained half whimsically as she followed him to a secured elevator.

"Not in my experience." His voice was warmer. "How you doing?"

"Getting there." Cathi admitted as the doors closed. "I don't want to ever do that again, but I did need closure on that. It was odd, seeing Grandmaster Sun of all people show up to defend me. He said he and Nikis flipped a coin to choose who came." Karl chuckled at that.

"I can see those two ancient and scary Tenno doing just that." Karl said with a snort. "They wouldn't want to fight each other, that is for sure."

"No one sane would want to be anywhere in the vicinity if those two fought each other." Cathi said darkly. "Nikis pretty much defines overkill and Sun?" She shook her head. "He cheats."

"Well, of course he does." Karl chided her gently. "He fights to win." The door opened and Jasmina was standing there, her faceplate open and her face worried. "Jasmina?"

"The cops?" Jasmina asked. "If they see Mishka, no big deal. She visits. But us? No. Dead giveaway for 'big fat secret that Tenno won't like' here."

"Ric said that Magda is in medical talking to Brianna." Cathi reassured her. She looked at Karl and the Rhino nodded.

"The other is in the zen garden, meditating." Karl shook his head. "Ric will keep a discrete eye on both and warn us if needed. Where?"

"Come on." Jasmina started off and Cathi followed, minding where she put her feet. The area was just wrong. It looked wrong. It smelled wrong. It felt wrong. It was different from the last time Cathi had been here. Now? There was a feeling she couldn't shake, A feeling of fear. Jasmina looked at her and the Ember Prime shook her head. "It is not you. It is us. We are afraid."

"What can I do to help?" Cathi asked quietly.

"I..." Jasmina slumped a bit. "I don't know. We are looking into it. The voice you heard was one of our... agents I guess you would call them." Cathi looked at her and Jasmina nodded. "We have masses out and about. Scouting, seeking biomass, tracking the feral masses. That one... He is one of our most capable ones. If _he_ is trapped..."

"Then we free him." Cathi said firmly. Karl and Jasmina both looked at her and she shook her head. "Jasmina, what you protect is one of the greatest miracles I could ever have imagined." She shook her head. "No. I could not have imagined a _sentient_ , _civilized_ mass of Infested. I was born and raised Tenno. This is _not_ something that I could have imagined."

"We need to confirm it was him." Jasmina said softly. "I am here. No one will harm you."

"Jasmina." Cathi said firmly. "What do you need?"

"We need to bring you in." Jasmina said quietly. "We can use the room you saw last time." Cathi frowned but nodded.

"Is that the easiest way?" Cathi asked. "The fastest?"

"No." Jasmina admitted. "But the faster way... is kind of gross."

"She is _not_ joking." Karl said in an undertone.

"Do we have _time_ to ease me in?" Cathi asked.

"We don't know." Jasmina said with a sigh. "You are very strong willed, but... Cathi. We can ease you in."

"Karl?" Cathi asked as she looked at the Rhino. "With your permission?" Jasmina stopped in midstep as Karl did. The Rhino groaned softy but nodded.

"I cannot follow you there, Cathi." Karl said with a frown in his voice. "Much as I might like to talk to the mind mass, I cannot. I am bound as clan leader. I cannot let them have access to my mind that way." Cathi looked at him and he shook his head. "I won't stop you. But it _will_ be gross."

"I can handle gross." Cathi said with a nod.

"You say that _now._.."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

 _You...weren't kidding..._

Cathi closed her eyes as the blue fluid seeped over her face. She fought her instinctive reaction as the fleshy tube wiggled in her mouth. Nothing hurt and she felt... good actually as the fluid covered her. Taking off her bodysuit hadn't bothered her. Climbing into the pod that the Infested Ancient had just... made _did_. Then the tubes had come. But... none of that hurt. She couldn't shake the feeling that it _should_.

 _We did warn you._ Jasmina's mental voice was sharp with tension. _You okay? How do you feel?  
_

 _I am just freaking peachy, Jasmina. How are you?_ Cathi snapped at the Caretaker and Jasmina barked at laugh at her. _I got barfed on and now I am submerged in Infested_ **fluid** _. How the hell_ **should** _I be feeling? I feel...ick._

 _She has got you there, Fire Heart._ A male voice sounded in her mind and she stiffened as best she could. _Easy, sister. No one will harm you here. We need to check your recollection. Mishka is sure, but she never met him._ Something that Cathi couldn't quite define wafted over her and she relaxed almost against her will. _This may take a few minutes. Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?_

 _I am not in the habit of following strange men places._ Cathi said quickly. _No offense._

 _None taken._ The male voice said with a laugh. _Fire Heart would_ **flay** _me if I tried to take advantage of a sister. But we can make a bit easier for you. Let go._ His voice was gentle and she felt her resistance waver. _I swear you will come to no harm. They want to meet you._

 _I..._ Whatever else Cathi was going to say was lost as she was flying. She landed on her feet in a small room. The only furniture were a tattered looking couch and an ancient looking wooden rocking chair. Her eyes went huge as a form appeared in the rocking chair, an very old human woman.

"For the discourtesy, we are sorry." The human -or what _looked_ like a human- apologized. "But you are stressed and you do not need to be. We will not harm you, Tenno Cathi."

"You are the mass mind." Cathi said slowly. The old human nodded.

"This representation is far less threatening, far less alien, than our true selves." The being in front of her said with a kind smile. "We find it is better to show this first." She smiled a bit self consciously. "Sometimes this is all we show. It can be a bit much."

"I bet." Cathi shook her head and nodded to the couch. "May I?"

"The couch is there for you." The other nodded. "Feel free to stretch out of you like. Your last couple of days have been rough." Cathi knew that the being she was talking to wasn't real. Wasn't really an old, kindly human woman. But the kindness in the being in front of her was hard to deny.

"Yeah. Rough." Cathi groaned a little as she sat on the couch. It was far more comfortable than it looked. "I went from a slave to a pawn to a clan member to a prisoner." She shook her head. "And now? I am hearing voices."

"One voice." The other said gently. "Only one. Although he is more than one mind, he only has one voice." The old woman shook her head. "Calling the form a 'him' isn't really accurate, but it is close enough. Anything else just gets confusing. Even for us."

"So, who was it who spoke to me?" Cathi asked slowly, laying her head down. The couch felt marvelous under her. She was so tired. She would only close her eyes for a moment. Just a moment.

"You can sleep if you wish. You will wake rested. We call him J." The mass mind said gently, soothing Cathi into rest.

"The Tenno of this time called him the J-3."


	12. Chapter 12

**Monstrous**

"The J-3..."

Karl shook his head as Cathi worked to wipe herself off. The shower had helped immeasurably, but the feeling was slow to fade. It wasn't _bad_. Nothing hurt. It just felt _wrong_ in so many ways. It had been beyond gross as everyone had warned her. Add to that the one who was... the only proper word was 'mothering'. The being who was hovering nearby, making odd noises and watching Cathi like a hawk.

"I am all right, Healer." Cathi told the Healer Ancient for the sixth time. "Geez, you make any medic I have met seem downright _docile_."

"As well she should." Elenia sat nearby, her posture intent as Karl and Jasmina stared at a holo that was projected on one wall. "Drink your juice." Cathi growled at the Mag, but Elenia was unmoved. "Now."

" _One_ of you mothering me is bad enough!" Cathi exclaimed. She _did_ pick up the cup with its straw and sipped slowly. She wasn't stupid. The restorative drink tasted good and she needed it. The pod she had floated in had been filled with an oxygenated gel but her body needed more nourishment. She had been in and out of the pod so fast that they hadn't been able to keep her hydrated properly and Healer took that as a personal affront. " _Both_ of you?" She shuddered dramatically.

"Taking care of people is what we are for, Cathi." Elenia said sadly. Cathi looked at her and sipped more of the drink. "You didn't need to do it so fast."

"I think we did." Cathi looked at where Karl stood with Jasmina, both examining the image of a huge mass of Infested flesh. "What is the J-3?"

"The J-3 Golem was an Orokin bioweapon experiment with Infested during the war." Elenia said quietly. Cathi froze in mid-sip and Elenia nodded. "They were desperate. That can be the only explanation for some of what they did."

"That doesn't excuse it." Cathi said with a grunt. Elenia glanced pointedly at her cup and Cathi sighed but sipped again. "Pushy, pushy, pushy."

"No." Elenia shook her head slowly. "Nothing can excuse what they did. But it didn't work quite as they hoped."

"They couldn't control it." Cathi said quietly. Elenia shook her head. "And now?"

"That mass has been balanced on the edge of feral for some time." Jasmina said as she turned back to Cathi and shook her head.

"I thought that the mass that the team investigated for one of the Ordis Cephalons was the J-3." Cathi said slowly. "The one that turned out to be a trap?"

"Sort of." Elenia sounded more than bit uncomfortable and the Infested Ancient laid a tentacle on her shoulder. "Yes, Healer. Yes. I know." Cathi carefully hid a grin as she sipped more of the drink. "We are calmer thank you. We need to find out why it talked to Cathi instead of one of us."

"Yeah." Cathi mused. "I mean, yes. I met you all. But until today, I never met any of your masses but Curtis. Is he...?" She paused, trying to think of what to say. 'Is he okay?' really didn't make much sense when talking about a mass of Infested flesh with the conscious mind of a human inside it.

"Curtis is as okay as he can be. They like you." Elenia had a smile in her voice now. "They think you are restful."

"'Restful'?" Cathi was trying hard not to choke on her drink. She shook her head slowly. "No one has ever called me _that_ before."

"You have gone through horrors, but you have not let them break you." Elenia reached out and patted Cathi's hand. "You fought long and hard, and it was through no fault of your own that you failed. Tenno are not perfect any more than humans or Infested are. Anyone can be overmatched, sister. Anyone."

"I know." Elenia stiffened as old fear and shame sounded in Cathi's voice. "I do not remember it all, thank the ancestors. What I do remember... I wish I didn't."

"What you endured left its mark on you, Cathi." Elenia patted her hand again. "But you have not fallen. You are no berserker." Cathi looked at the Caretaker and Elenia nodded. "There is an inner core of peace to you. I don't know if that was from before or what was done to you."

"I was always... No. Not angry. But... focused? I could get angry but it wasn't who and what I was." Cathi's voice was tiny. "Now? I can still summon the rage. But it doesn't feel the same."

"It won't." Elenia said gently. "You are not who you were. Your experiences changed you." Cathi looked away and Elenia gave her hand a squeeze. "Cathi, you survived. You go on. It is what Tenno do."

"Yeah." Cathi finished her drink and set the empty cup on a convenient flat surface nearby. Healer stepped close ad it was all Cathi could do not to flinch as the Infested reached out touch her. The tentacle felt soft as it traced her hand.

"Yes." Elenia said softly, not speaking to Cathi. "Yes, she does." Cathi looked at the Mag and Elenia nodded. "She says you have a beautiful, brave soul and your rhythms are calmer. She is glad that you are feeling better."

"Thank you." Cathi did not move as the Infested stepped away. "I don't see that myself, but we rarely see ourselves well."

"Don't need to tell me that. No worse critics exist than our own psyches." Elenia agreed. "So..." She shook her head. "Karl? Jasmina? What is the verdict?"

"It was him." Jasmina said heavily. "We hadn't heard from him in a while, but..." She shook her head. "First Phorid and now this. This cannot be a coincidence."

"Anything can be a coincidence." Karl said mildly. "But I happen to agree. We have seen Phorid manifest far too often in the last few weeks. Sometimes in more than one place at once. We were going to ask eventually."

"What is Phorid?" Cathi asked. The others stared at her and then Elenia sighed.

"Again, you wouldn't know. Phorid is another one of the Orokin bioweapon experiments." The Mag sounded upset now. "Smaller. Like the J-3, he usually managed to stay sane for longer than the big masses." Cathi looked confused and Elenia took pity on her. "We think the Orokin nutjobs who engineered those two and others made it so that the more biomass they accumulate, the less brainpower they can use." Cathi felt her face slacken and her eyes widen. "The bigger they get, the meaner they get. The angrier they get. The Lephantis mass was the largest we knew of until the Jordas one was discovered. Those cannot stay sane. They simply cannot. We tried to touch Lephantis, see if it could be reasoned with or appeased. It cannot be. Jordas... Not a chance. The Orokin apparently planned their Infested weapons that way. No one knows why."

"That is evil." Cathi said slowly. Elenia and Jasmina nodded.

"They didn't see Infested as more than animals." Elenia said with a sigh. "Mindless aggressive animals they could use to fight the Sentients. We don't know how many of those experiments were done. Most of the records are gone and well... Infested don't generally keep accurate records." Healer laid a tentacle over the Mag's shoulder and the Caretaker sighed. "Yes. I am upset. I will be."

"You have a right to it." Cathi said before anyone else could. "So what do we do?" Karl and Jasmina looked at one another. "Is there anything we _can_ do?"

"Probably not." Jasmina sounded close to tears now. "The mass will grow and grow. Eventually, it will break up. Either through an attack, or some kind of accident. Then it will reform. It will be much smaller and we can go from there. It won't remember us." Cathi's stiffened and Jasmina slumped a bit. "It will be someone new and we will start over, explaining who we are, what we are and trying to help it."

"That sounds...very dangerous." Cathi said slowly. Elenia and Jasmina both nodded. "Is there nothing _else_ that can be done?"

"I don't think so." Jasmina said sadly. "He was checking out the spawning areas near Eris. But that place is a mess. So many wrecks and then Alad V's _stupidity_." She looked away and Cathi looked at Karl who nodded.

"A fairly nasty Corpus executive lost his position." Karl said quietly. "He..." The Rhino paused and then continued. "He is the one who tortured Raven. Who tore many of our kin apart to make his monstrosity." Cathi was shaking her head in horror now and Karl continued. "He... when we -The Tenno- retaliated for what he did, he lost most of his wealth and power. He got the bright idea of playing with Infested. After all... The Orokin did and he was smarter than the Orokin."

"Or so he thought." Cathi finished the statement grimly. All three of the others nodded.

"Yeah."Elenia took up speaking. "He took a fleet of Corpus ships and turned them into a breeding ground." Cathi's hand shot to her mouth and Elenia nodded. "That whole area is a mess now. Eris is pretty much a 'no-go' zone for Grineer _or_ Corpus. The Tenno knock out breeding hives as fast as they can find them, but they are losing ground. The Jordas mass that the Tenno know of is only a fractional part of the whole. We hoped to either find out where the main Jordas mass was or find some biomass that we could use there. The J-3 went willingly." Elenia gave a tiny sob. "It has always been brave."

"Is it unrecoverable?" Cathi asked. "Can you help it?" Healer, Elenia and Jasmina looked at one another. "If you can free it, get it back, can you help it?"

"I don't know." Elenia said after a moment. "None of us have been able to before. Once it reached a certain mass, it was impossible to talk to. And we cannot ask anyone to go look."

"No one said anything about you _asking_." Karl and Cathi both said as one. They looked at each other and Cathi smiled.

"Infested adapt quickly to just about any environment, including open space." Cathi mused. "So we will need to move fast. Permission to go, clan leader?"

"Tenno of my clan can go as they will." Karl said with a snort. Then he shook his head. "How did it know Cathi?"

"We don't know." Jasmina replied uneasily. "And yes, that bothers us too. We have far too many questions. We need some answers." Cathi nodded.

"Then it is time for me to go get you some."

* * *

 **Eris**

It was glorious.

There were no other words for it. Cathi hung in space underneath her Mantis for a few moments, just luxuriating in the sheer freedom that spread out before her. She had _really_ missed this.

When she had been Royal Guard, she had learned how to fly an Archwing and she had taken to it like an ancient Earth duck to water. On the ground, she was a melee fighter. Her job was to hit the enemy and hold their attention so that others of her group could take the fight to them. Oh, she could dish out damage with the best of them, but her main job had been holding enemy's attention away from the less well protected members of her team. Now? She was a ravening ball of destruction loosed into enemy's ranks. It was hard for any enemy to hurt her team when they had been cut to ribbons after all.

In space? Her job had been different. She had been a scout. Her job had almost always been recon. She loved flying and she had lived for the few times when her kin had needed her to fly. She wasn't the biggest, the fastest or the most powerful. It didn't _matter_. She was fast, maneuverable and better yet? There was no pesky gravity or artificial horizons holding her back. She was _free_.

She spun her Odanata in place once, twice and then flipped end over end before settled herself. Everything felt as it should. She hefted her Imperator and smiled as she looked at the Veritux that hung on her starboard wing's engine pod. Here, she could heft that and use it with no problems.

 _You are a natural._ The words were quiet. Cathi turned to see her partner in this scouting run looking at her. Tenno Li hung in space beside her, the Zephyr's own Archwing blending into the background of nothingness easily. Black against black, the Itzal would be hard to see at the best of times even if Li _didn't_ activate it's cloaking ability.

 _I live for this._ Cathi replied honestly.

She had put in the mouthguard carefully before closing her helmet faceplate. Brianna and Magda had both been upset with her going out. They had been even more upset with her not telling them where she was going or what she was doing, Magda had accepted the 'It is classified' explanation. Brianna had not. Cathi was sure that as soon as the medic could, Karl _would_ be getting an earful for sending Cathi out so soon. But Cathi had volunteered. This had to be done.

Truth be told? Cathi had wanted to do it as soon as she had heard where the J-3 had gone. Flying simply made far more _sense_ for searching large areas than walking did. Infested Hives made little sense and they were incredibly dangerous even to Tenno in warframes.

 _We will do a standard grid search._ Li replied. She was in charge of the mission. Cathi didn't know any of the history the Zephyr had with the clan or others, but she _did_ know that the clan trusted her. Li knew of the Caretakers and had never said anything to _anyone_ else. _You know what you are doing but this place is_ **nasty** _. We can run out of room to maneuver real fast and the Infested are evolving space forms._

 _Any sign of the Jordas mass?_ Cathi asked. Li shook her head. _If we see it?_

 _We run and report._ Li replied. Cathi nodded although it went against the grain. Tenno were weapons, fleeing was not their preferred way of dealing with situation. But Tenno were _also_ not stupid. Standing and fighting was sometimes a _very_ bad idea. Standing and fighting something the size of a medium sized Corpus spacecraft? Ouch.

 _Acknowledged._ Li nodded approvingly as Cathi kept her response short and to the point. Com discipline was important especially in a potential combat situation.

 _Let's go._ Li's Itzal shot off and Cathi followed. The Valkyr's Odanata couldn't quite match the Itzal for speed, but Cathi's skill made up for it. She skimmed nasty looking half metal, half infested obstacles close enough to touch, but never quite impacting. Li was also a natural but she kept a bit more distance. Li's voice now held amusement. _Show off._

 _Making sure I still have the skills, flight lead._ Cathi replied.

 _Sure._ Li's tone could have dried a river. _Coming up on waypoint Alpha. Turn in three, two, one... turn._ Cathi and Li made the turn in perfect formation and they started for the next waypoint.

Most of Cathi's senses were on guard for hostiles or signs of their quarry. But the rest? She was glorying in the feeling of free flight for the first time since she had been taken and broken.

It felt _good_.

The place was beautiful in a horrific, alien way. The colors were a riot that assaulted every sense. The tendrils of fleshy matter that impaled ships and the few habitats that had been left over from the War went everywhere. Debris -some of it very large- hung in space impeding progress. In two cases, the pair of Archwings had been forced to actually back track and find alternate ways around massive blobs of Infestation. It pulsed in Cathi's sight. But there was something else. Cathi hadn't seen anything and neither had Li, but Cathi knew they were being observed. From the way she hefted her Fluctus energy bow, Li felt it too.

Neither of the Tenno communicated as they raced around and through horror beyond most human's comprehension. Bodies and pieces of bodies hung exposed to vacuum. This was recent. Cathi's warframe could still detect energy signatures from weapons. A battle had been fought here, quite recently. Li looked at Cathi and the Valkyr shrugged. They had to finish the sweep. Li nodded and her Itzal vanished from sight. Maybe if-

 _What the hell?_

Cathi had a bare moment to gawk at the sudden appearance of not Infested things on her HUD before the robotic enemies opened fire. That was... not such a good idea on their part. Before any of the coherent energy hit her, Cathi had her energy screen active and the bolts hit _that_ instead.

 _Obviously not friends. So..._ Cathi fired a pair of quick, careful bursts and stared as her fire simply bounced off the machines that were her targets. She had set her weapon to fight Infested, not robotics. Oops. _Okay. The hard way it is._

Her Imperator went to her left wing pod and her hand dropped down to the Veritux on her right. It had been a long, long time but the feelings came back clearly as her hand closed on the hilt and drew it easily. Were those machines... retreating? To late if so.

She charged.

Her attack either took them by surprise or they were not trying to kill her. Wait. Corpus. She felt a tingle of fear rise as she recalled what she had been told about what Corpus did to warframes. But it was only a tingle. The focus she had attained through years -decades- of training to be Royal Guard pulled her in and settled her as she swung and obliterated two robotic enemies with one attack. She wasn't even angry. She was focused beyond that as she dove into the machine's midst. But.. why were they scattering? What was the darkness behind...?

She spun to the side to see a huge black shadow reaching for her. Three tentacles were hemming her in and a maw that was glowing with energy was extending towards her.

 _Well..._ She thought grimly as she dodged some kind of electrical energy discharge.

 _Found the Jordas Golem..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Golem**

'Size matters not.'

For some reason, that phrase stuck in Cathi's head as she dodged attacks from the biotech monstrosity that had ambushed her. For some reason, the Corpus mechs had all vanished. Li as well was nowhere to be seen. Cathi hoped the other Tenno had fled. She doubted it. Li didn't seem the type to abandon a sister in need.

The good news was that while Cathi was _far_ smaller than the massive Infested beast/ship, she was also far more maneuverable and somewhat faster in open space. She flitted around it, a fly aggravating an elephant. Her Imperator's rounds wouldn't even scratch its massive armor and her sword? The only weak spot on the thing was the remaining engines from the Corpus ship that hadn't been subsumed yet. Problem with that was that they were running. Get too close and she fried, shields or no.

The bad news was that her shields and armor would not stand up to the punishment for too much longer. She hadn't seen any of the Infested Mutalist Ospreys that other Tenno had described. Which was good. If she got swarmed by a multitude of toxin cloud firing Infested, she died.

She didn't want to die today. She was Tenno, she would fight to the last. That was the way of things and she accepted it. And fighting Infested? That was an age old Tenno duty. Now if the thing would just _shut up_.

 _Submit! No, keep fighting._

It was just as she had been told. The Cephalon was corrupted and a new personality was growing from it. Both personalities seemed to be verbose. She managed to stay out of the cone of fire of its beam attack but the other attacks were chipping away at her defenses. She was-

Cathi screamed as something slammed into her. It felt like it was biting. She threw her Archwing through a tight roll and then into a spin. The rotation stresses worked. Something tore from her leg and went flying off into the blackness. She couldn't see what it had been, but a trail of liquid followed it. Whatever it was had cut through her shields and armor like it wasn't there. A warning appeared on her HUD. Poison.

 _Feast on us. Be reborn. No. Stop us._

 _SHUT UP!_ Cathi screamed back at it and the massive beast seemed to pause. _You are_ **not** _my type!_

Then she was fighting for her life as space came alive around her. Small objects appeared all around her and she was dancing through them, her Veritux flashing. Entire flocks of the Mutalist beasts exploded in her wake as she twisted and vectored, slicing and cutting, flitting here and there, each time cutting with just enough force to tear the tiny Infested things apart. She danced around and through debris fields, seeking to put some kind of cover between her and the massive Infested. But... it wasn't pursuing her. She shied away as a massive beam of energy tore through where she had just been. It hadn't given up and the Ospreys were hounding her. If she had been on the ground, she could have activated Hysteria, gained vitality from her foes to replace what was depleting as the poison had its way. Another bolt of energy. She wasn't going to outrun those.

 _Enough._ Cathi snarled and spun in three planes, cleaving four Ospreys in passing as she arced around to head back towards the Infested. Her sudden change in direction seemed to confuse them, they kept going as they had been for a moment and then they turned to chase her en masse. They were faster than her normally, but then she kicked in her afterburner and left them in her space dust. _You want me?_ Cathi screamed in her mind. _Come and get me!_

The Golem accelerated as well. Then it screamed as explosions started across it's aft section. Beams of energy played all across from multiple tiny flitting shapes it as arcs of energy flared. Arcs of energy that tore right through the massive beast/ship's engines. Li! Somehow, the other Tenno had gotten in close without being detected and her fire was _devastating_. The Golem screamed again and its tentacles writhed, but it couldn't _see_ Li! It turned all of its attention on Cathi who spun on her z axis, altering vectors quickly and randomly. The energy beam fired again and again. If it used it's area effect attack... Li had to be _very_ close. Cathi shook her head minutely and altered her course, just a little as both tentacles lit up blue and energy soared towards her. She dove between a pair of huge pieces of some kind of ship and hit Disarray. As she expected, electrical energy flashed in the near distance, but she was far enough away when it discharged that all she felt was a mild shock. The poison had been countered by her warframe, but her body was very weak as she darted her and there through the debris field, trying to lose the mass of very angry Mutalists who were following her.

A flash lit the night and a mental scream suddenly cut off. The Golem. A trap? Or had Li managed to do critical damage? Cathi didn't know. She couldn't. But she had to see if Li was okay. She flew out of the field, alternating her direction and speed at random. She came out into the open and was instantly surrounded. Their mistake. She cast Repel and the cloud of Ospreys were tossed away, most destroyed, the others stunned. Before they could recover, she was gone. She saw the Golem hanging still and lifeless in space. She relaxed a little as thought came.

 _You okay?_ She didn't bother to look for Li.

 _Not really._ Cathi said with a grunt. _Something bit me. Toxins. Neutralized now, but potent. We need to see if we can find the J-3._

 _Can you continue?_ Honest question. Li was Tenno, she understood. The mission came first. Always.

 _Yes._ Cathi replied. _We need to find somewhere to land. As soon as I do, I can replenish my vitality. Energy stores are almost at max. Any sign of the Corpus?_

 _No._ Li replied as part of the blackness moved to flank Cathi. _And yes, that bothers me too._

 _All right, let's do this..._

* * *

It wasn't easy to find an access point. Infested were far, far easier to find once they had such an access. The feral beasts charged them as soon as the two Tenno stepped out of their Archwings. Li retreated a step as Cathi... did what she did. In moments, where there had been a horde of small Infested forms, a large pile of steaming biomass lay and Cathi straightened from her combat crouch, her claws vanishing.

 _You are unlike any Valkyr I have ever dealt with._ Li said quietly as Cathi checked herself. Her warframe was pristine again, the vitality of the Infested harvested through the purity of combat.

 _Stands to reason._ Cathi shrugged and checked her weapons. None of them had even been touched for the brief battle. _Did the others tell you where I came from?_

 _Yes._ Li's simple word had Cathi nodding. She had been briefed. She wasn't happy about it, but then again, neither was _Cathi_. _Back out or search here?_

 _We are already here._ Cathi said with a shrug. _Let's search. But carefully._

 _Yeah._ Li sounded worried now. _I am already going to be on Brianna's hit list for letting you get munched on._

 _Your Archwing wouldn't have been able to stand up to the blasts._ Cathi said reasonably. _Mine_ **barely** _did. You did what you could and you hit it hard. A victory._ Li shrugged and Cathi knew this conversation was not over.

The Zephyr checked her weapons, a heavy Latron rifle, a Bolto pistol and a Skana. Cathi did the same for hers. An Ignis flamethrower had seemed just the ticket for dealing with masses of Infested, a Mara Detron pistol for really close range work and her sword. The Galatine had been a gift from the clan and it was well modded. It felt right in her hands. Like most Tenno, she could use many kinds of melee weapons, but nothing really suited her more than a _really_ big sword. She could make such a weapon dance. In close quarters against hordes of Infested? The weapon would do nicely.

Both Tenno had their primary weapons ready as they started off into the derelict Corpus spacecraft. They hadn't gone far when a terrifying scream sounded through the still air of the dead ship. Both Tenno looked at each other. Juggernaut.

Jasmina had briefed them on the various kinds of Infested they would likely encounter. The Juggernaut was the biggest and in many ways, the most dangerous. Whether it was a regular one or a Behemoth, either could ruin both Tenno's day if it came at them unaware.

'Fall back?' Li signed. Cathi scanned the area with all of her senses and stiffened. Her Enemy Radar artifact could detect Infested and there were bunch of them. But... their numbers were falling. Li looked at her. 'Problem?'

'Not sure.' Cathi replied in sign as she edged forward, weapons ready. A door hissed open as she came close and the sounds of battle came, but... it wasn't anything she had seen battling the Infested. She stopped as she saw the main battle. Li froze at her side.

A single human form stood in the midst of a horde of Infested. He wore what looked like a Corpus spacesuit. A green one. He was shouting things in a language that Cathi did not know but Li went even more still. Cathi looked at her companion and Li gestured to her urgently.

'Freeze!'

Cathi did as instructed even though every instinct told her to rush in, to aid the human who fought bravely with some kind of electrified sword or rod. Every touch dropped an Infested. In one case, the impact created a circuit and the energy paralyzed the target and four others around it, leaving them wide open to the attacks of the human. His form was perfect. Cathi could see his formidable training in the strikes that looked gentle from the distance, but slammed Infested of all sizes aside with ease. Everything that entered his reach perished.

'Human? There has to be more than one.' Cathi signed. Li shook her head and Cathi stared, first at the Zephyr and then at the battle, which was nearly over apparently.

No, it _wasn't_. Cathi jerked as the Juggernaut made its appearance. It charged the human, trying to slam it to the ground to trample or gore. But the human had other ideas. Cathi stared in awe as the human literally swung up on one of the Juggernaut's spines in midcharge and started laying into the beast with the shock prod. Said prod wasn't _just_ charged with electricity apparently because the Juggernaut screamed and Cathi watched as pieces of its armor melted off. Now the Juggernaut was screaming nonstop in pain and fear. It couldn't get _at_ him. It reared and stomped, but the human had jumped a little, avoiding the seismic wave. Impossible as it seemed, the Juggernaut was falling. To a _human!_

 _Was_ he human? It was impossible to say. He looked that way. He looked like enemies that Cathi had seen in the clan's Codex. But he fought like a Grandmaster. Every move was timed, focused. Every strike was perfectly executed. The Juggernaut gave a hissing eerie cry and fell to lie still. The human gave it one more swipe with his prod and then jumped off its bulk. The odd human turned and vanished further into the ship without even looking around.

 _What the hell?_ Cathi stared after the human and then at the Zephyr beside her. Li shook her head.

 _I have heard of him, but I have never seen him._ Li explained. _The reports don't do him justice._

 _That was... a human._ Cathi said slowly. Li nodded. _A human fighting better than some_ **Tenno** _I knew._ That was just... _wrong_.

 _No one is sure if he is human or not._ Li replied. _Understandably, no one really wants to_ **ask** _._ _But yeah._

 _And he fights for the Corpus?_ Worry sounded in Cathi's mental tone despite her best efforts.

 _Apparently. But he has been seen fighting_ **them** _too. Again, no one dares to ask._ Li shrugged. _Can you blame them?_

 _No._ Cathi agreed. _So, search this one or go elsewhere?_

 _Let's go somewhere else. If our quarry_ **is** _here, it won't be for long._ Li actually _**shuddered**_.

 _Not with John Prodman on the prowl._

* * *

 **A few minutes later _  
_**

The flight to another wrecked Corpus ship was uneventful. But as soon as they landed, both Tenno felt something different. A malevolence.

'We are not alone.' Li signed and Cathi nodded, her Ignis held ready. "This is a hive.'

'Call for backup?' Cathi signed back.

'Not a bad idea.' Li paused and looked at the ceiling. Then she _crumpled in a heap_.

 _Li!_ Cathi was at the Zephyr's side in an instant, checking the other Tenno. Li was alive, but stunned somehow.

 _Let's not do anything hasty. Please run!_ Cathi stiffened. The mental tone was familiar. Both of them. Jordas Golem! But... _You have just arrived. Flee! We can talk._ **Don't** _listen!_

 _I have nothing to say to a bipolar Infested._ Cathi retorted.

 _Now, now. No need to be rude. Yes, yes! Be rude!_ The other replied. _What is your name? Don't tell them!_

This was _beyond_ weird. Two different voices. One sounding somewhat reasonable, but with echoes of madness. The other _terrified_. Cathi hefted Li's unconscious form and stepped back for hole in which she and the Zephyr had entered the ship, but it was gone!

 _Leaving so soon? Run!_ The voices spoke and she ignored them both, starting off into the derelict. _You are like us. No! Nothing like them._ Cathi shook her head. _You will merge with us. Become us. No!_

Cathi didn't know what was worse. The weirdness of the voices or the fact that she was being herded somewhere. Half of the hatches she could see were blocked with Infested growths. Her flamethrower didn't even mar those. This whole ship was a trap. For her? That made no sense.

 _Such a bright soul._ The voice of what had to be the Infested part of Jordas held hunger. The other was crying. _You... shine. You will be bright in our mass. They will destroy you! Dim your brightness! We will not. Yes, you_ **will** _!_

Cathi grunted in annoyance as she followed the path. Li shifted a little in Cathi's arms and Cathi nodded slightly. She tapped Li's arm in ancient Tenno code. 'Trap. Herded. Be ready.' Li tapped an acknowledgment.

She passed another door and came to a sudden halt. The room ahead was huge. _Four_ Juggernauts stood spaced around a large Infested hive. They glanced at Cathi, but most of their attention was on something else. Cathi fought to remain calm as she saw her quarry.

The J-3 was a mess. She had been shown scans. In form, it looked _kind_ of like an Infested Ancient, if _much_ larger. But now? It was in pieces. All of those pieces were held to the floor near the hive.

 _{We are sorry.}_ A new mental voice sounded in Cathi's head. A huge voice. A sad voice. Far more refined than the two that had been speaking. _{We could not stop it. They want the Caretakers.}_

 _It is okay._ Cathi said firmly. _We will make it okay._

 _{They sensed you through us.}_ The broken masses of the J-3 quivered. _{We thought we could send a warning but they saw you and want you.}_

 _Ick._ Cathi said with a groan. _I told you before, you are not my type._ Li quivered in Cathi's arms, obviously fighting laughter.

 _You should be more open to new experiences. No! Run!_ The replies were just as disjointed. _You cannot escape. Get out of here!_

Cathi laid Li down and slowly drew her Galatine. All four of the Juggernauts watched her.

 _You cannot harm us with that. Harm them! Kill them!_ The two disparate voices of the Jordas Golem spoke sharply. _You will embrace us._

 _I would rather embrace an Orokin Executor and_ **that** _is saying something._ Cathi flourished her blade as she stepped forward. Behind her, she could almost feel Li's readiness. _They were evil and proud of it. You just don't_ **know** _any better._

She could feel scrutiny on her. From the Juggernauts. From far beyond this puny room and from the J-3. For her part, she looked at what held the J-3's pieces. It was a net of some kind, made of Infested flesh. Obviously, the mass wasn't dead. It could still talk.

 _What are you doing?_ For once, both of the voices of Jordas said the same thing, if in stereo. _Very_ odd. Cathi ignored it, focusing on the J-3.

 _{Do not.}_ The J-3 warned. _{Focus on escape. You cannot save us.}_ Cathi bowed her head and the J-3's tone turned sharp. _{Tenno! Do not!}_

 _You are not evil._ Cathi said quietly in her mind. _The_ **other** _is not evil. But it is lost._ **You** _are not yet._

 _{Tenno, the odds do not favor this course of action.}_ The mangled mass said calmly. To that Cathi had a ready response.

 _Never tell me the odds._ With that, she threw her Galatine and blurred into Hysteria.

 _NO! YES!_ The voices of Jordas screamed as the sword sliced deep into the hive, it couldn't harm the hive itself, but it could -and did- serve the energy flows that kept the net on the J-3. The net flared and vanished as if it had never been.

Cathi felt rather than saw Li take to the air as she slammed into the first Juggernaut. But... two of them had turned on each _other_!

 _{It will take time for this form to reassemble.}_ J-3 warned. _{You should have fled.}_

 _You asked for help, I am giving it._ Cathi's mental tone was adamant. Then she was lost in the greatest dance of all.

The dance with Death.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad versus worse**

Cathi had her hands full.

The four Juggernauts had split up, two of them bashing into each other, slamming right out of the small room. Another was seeking to knock Li out of the air, but the Zephyr was faster than the thing's spines. The airborne Tenno darted and swooped from high perch to high perch, unleashing punishing barrages of projectiles as well as letting loose vortexes of energy that formed into funnel clouds. Stalemate, neither could hurt the other. But at the same time, it couldn't turn its back on Li because then she would find a weak spot in its armor and take advantage. That left one to face Cathi.

She danced with the monster, mirroring it's moves. It couldn't touch her even when it threw razor sharp spines. The Valkyr's claws couldn't get through the monstrosity's insanely thick hide no matter how she scored it and its slams hit with piledriver force. Another stalemate. They couldn't harm one another. But Cathi was no mindless ravening beast. She focused her will on what she desired and her energy claws morphed a little. Just a little. Instead of long curving claws, each became a needle point. The Juggernaut reared up to stomp and Cathi darted in for the kill. The Juggernaut seemed to pause as Cathi slammed both hands all the way to its chest armor. The claws went deep and each tore vital organs. The massive Infested gave a soft noise, almost a mewl, and collapsed. She pulled her claws free, the gore evaporating in the energy flows and spun to engage the beast attacking Li.

{You didn't kill it.} The J-3's voice was stunned.

 _There is no need._ Cathi said calmly as she stalked the other Juggernaut. It saw her coming and spun to face her. But it also moved to avoid Li's fire as well. _It is crippled. It will heal, but that will take time._ _It cannot fight anymore._ _I am not a butcher. I am not a wanton murderer._

 _{It will heal! It will rise and attack you!}_ The J-3 said firmly. _{Slay it!}_

 _No._ Cathi darted forward, her focus not just on the Juggernaut.

Since she wasn't tunneling her vision, she was not surprised when a part of the floor erupted and lesser Infested masses swept up to engage her. That was probably _not_ the best choice they could have made. Actually, it wasn't anywhere _close_. She was still in Hysteria. Her claws morphed back to their normal state and she danced through their ranks. Each and every cut was precise and lethal to something. Her warframe absorbed some of the residual energies of some of the fallen masses and in moments, she was clear of them, a last forlorn Charger falling at her feet.

The Juggernaut turned to face her and shots from Li peppered it's rear hide. The Valkyr's claws lengthened, sharpened into needle points again. The Juggernaut actually took a step back. Too late. She dodged to the side as it reared back. A pulse of energy flared across the floor as it slammed, but she was airborne and a hand grabbed hold of one of the spines, pulling her onto the creature's back. It screamed in agony as Cathi buried a hand in its hide, claws biting deep. Then it jerked as she clenched her fist and something vital tore. It jerked and then started to fall. She rolled off of it as it collapsed in a heap and lay still. She spun to her feet and watched as the first Juggernaut rose to its feet, shaking it's head slowly.

 _You are not mindless._ Cathi said firmly to the Juggernaut. _I know what it is to be a slave. You don't have to be one._ A wash of raw emotion pulsed from the Juggernaut. Rage. Incredulity. Confusion. Fear. _I don't want -NO!_ Cathi screamed as the J-3 rose up behind the Juggernaut and slammed it to the floor. _Stop!_

 _{It is not one of the caretaker's brood, Tenno.}_ The J-3 sounded sad and sick now. {All they know is...} It trailed off as Cathi went to her knees beside the fallen Juggernaut. It was _crushed_ , the sheer power of the larger Infested had done what Cathi's claws hadn't been able to, smashed clear through the armor. Driving pieces of the armor clean through the beast to impale it to the floor. No chance of survival. {Tenno!} It warned as Cathi reached for the Juggernaut. {Do not!}

 _I am sorry._ Cathi said sadly. _I wanted to help._ She went still as a tiny voice sounded. A voice that was weakening.

 _You did. Thank you._ The stricken Juggernaut nuzzled her hand and then lay still. _But the other is right too._ The voice was fading as the mind making it died. _You cannot save us._ _You showed us something we could not imagine. We had no concept of what 'freedom' was. Now we do. We die_ **free** _. Protect her._ It said to the J-3 who stood frozen. _The... others want her. They must not take her._ The Juggernaut heaved once and died.

Cathi bowed her head over the fallen Juggernaut and then rose to her feet. She looked at the J-3. It was still a mess, rents and tears shone all over its form. But it stood on two legs and power pulsed around it.

 _The other two?_

 _{Neither of them can harm the other. They will continue to battle until and unless something else intervenes. The other masses will reform in time, but not soon.}_ The J-3 was looking at Cathi and she felt intense scrutiny both physical and mental. _{You..._ **are** _different.}_

Li landed beside the pair, her weapon held ready. She looked at Cathi and then at Cathi's sword which was stuck in the Hive. It was...melting.

 _Leave it._ Cathi said firmly as she let her Hysteria fade. _We need to get out of here._

 _You are going nowhere! Yes, they are!_ The disparate voices of the Jordas mass came from nowhere. _You cannot escape. Please do._

 _{Let us be gone from this place.}_ The J-3 started off. The two Tenno looked at each other and shared a shrug before following.

The J-3 was a heck of a guide. Several times, it motioned the two Tenno the walls and stood in front of them as hordes of Infested poured through the halls seeking abnormalities. Apparently, it could mask its own differences and also hide them from sight or smell. Or something. It was nerve wracking but none of the Infested seemed to notice them. And that worried Cathi. A lot.

 _{They do sense you. Differences in air pressure, scent and a host of other minor senses that have few corollaries with human or Tenno senses. But it is imperfect.}_ The J-3 had picked up on Cathi's disquiet. _{Until they_ **see** _you, they cannot know what you are. They know something is wrong. Until they see you, none will know where you are. If_ **one** _does, they will_ **all** _know. If they do, they will swarm.} Cathi nodded. {You must get to your ships and leave this place.}_

 _And you?_ Cathi asked.

 _{You cannot save us, Tenno.}_ The J-3 replied sadly. _{We have grown too large. Seen too much. Done too much. Every time this happens, the madness grows. We can feel it starting to eat away at our sanity but we can hold it long enough to get you to safety. We just hope Mind of Light is more careful next time.}_ Cathi looked at the large infested mass and the J-3 made a sound a lot like a human sigh. _{Mind of Light woke us. Woke us from our feral state when we reformed the last time. We hurt her.}_ Shame sounded in its tone now. _{We hurt her badly.}_

 _You did not kill her._ Cathi said quietly as they started off again.

 _{Not for lack of trying.}_ The mass of Infested flesh said sternly. _{You have a brave and bright heart Tenno, but this is_ **very** _important. You must_ **not** _treat_ **any** _other Infested as you treat the Caretaker's charges, Tenno._ **None** _of them are like the Caretaker's charges. If they can, they will use your compassion to get close to you. To strike. Do not let them win, Tenno.}_

 _My name is Cathi._ The J-3 stopped in place and turned to look at her. _And yes, I know names have power. If I can help you, I will._

 _{You cannot.}_ The J-3 sounded shaken now. _{You_ **must** _not. Tenno are needed to fight the threats that assail this system. Harden your heart, Tenno. You do our kind a service when you slay. I was told that some have managed to remove Techocyte afflictions, but the cost is always dear. You must continue. You must endure. The system needs you. Not monsters like us.}_

 _I too am a monster._ Cathi retorted. The J-3 looked at her, Li shook her head. _I know what it is to be a slave. To be a monster. I cannot just pass you by without trying._

 _{That will be the doom of you.} The J-3 warned. {The Jordas masses and others will use that to try and subvert you. To turn you from the bright light you are into a dark and twisted mockery of it. You are Tenno. Allies of the Caretakers. Do not let the feral ones win, Tenno.}_ It jerked and spoke hastily. _{Another Jordas mass is approaching. It will sense you despite our camouflage. You must go. Now.}_

 _Come with us._ Cathi begged as the mass stepped away, showing a hole in the side of the ship. Wreckage extended far from the ship, showing a place that the Tenno ships could come and pick them up.

 _{You do us honor, Tenno Cathi.}_ The J-3 said sadly. _{But it is not to be. We will do what we can to stem the tide of darkness that is rising, but in all things, there are limits and we will fall. What rises next, none can know ahead of time.}_ Something slipped for its bulk. A large satchel like thing that had four glowing bits. A datamass. A full one. _{This is all the information we managed to accumulate. Get it to the Caretakers.}_ It paused and then slowly, it bent at the middle. A bow? _{Be true to the Code.}_

Before Cathi could protest, it was gone. A roar heralding it's charge at the other Infested she could hear in the distance. The Valkyr felt her eyes burn as she lifted the datamass and started for the hole, Li following.

If only her steps could pull her from the pain in her heart.

* * *

 **Back on Cathi's Mantis**

 _You are sad._

Cathi had to smile at the puppy who was looking at her as she sat on the floor in front of his 'den'. She was confined to her warframe until a thorough set of checks were done, and they were boosting back to the dojo at the maximum speed available, Li's Liset pacing Cathi's Mantis. She couldn't touch Rocco either and that bothered both of them. She had checked his DNA and directed the machinery to inject a stabilizer so he was okay for now. Cathi? She was not.

 _Yes, Rocco._ _I am sad._ Cathi replied in the same way the Kubrow spoke. He couldn't verbalize as humans did, but he had no difficulty making himself understood. Kori wasn't a normal Kubrow, so it stood to reason that her _offspring_ wouldn't be either. _We found the one we sought, but we couldn't help him. It._

 _You did everything you could._ The puppy -he was getting big now- said calmly. _You cannot do less, mistress._

 _I think I did everything I could._ Cathi agreed. _But it hurts. I know I cannot save everyone. That was pounded into my skull by a number of teachers and trainers. But it does hurt when I fail. It deserved better than what it got for a life._

 _My Ma says that life isn't fair._ Rocco sounded far wiser than he should have and Cathi smiled at the puppy. It was lost since her faceplate was closed. _That all we can do is our best._

 _Your Ma is very wise._ Cathi chuckled as Rocco tried hard not to preen at the compliment to his dame. _Once we get back to the dojo, we can get you out. Scan me see if this..._ She patted her leg where she had been bitten. _...did anything. I didn't want to confine you to a quarantine enclosure, Rocco. We will get you out as soon as we can. I am such a bad example._

 _Take care of yourself._ The Kubrow replied. _You are far too hard on yourself, mistress. Please don't be sad._ The puppy begged. _I am here._

 _And I am so glad you are. Being alone sucks._ Cathi said softly. _So long in darkness and now? Everyone calls me a light. But I don't see it._

 _Would you?_ The puppy asked calmly. Cathi looked at the puppy and Rocco met her gaze with eyes that were far older than his age. She froze. _This is not what you think._

 _Where is Rocco?_ Cathi demanded, her hand on her pistol.

 _I am Rocco, Mistress._ The other replied. _Have no fear. I am yours and you are mine. Now and always. What will be, will be. Do not be afraid._

 _What do you-?_ Cathi jerked as the ship did. _Ordis?_ She was no response. She rose and stepped to the arsenal, pulling a short Ether Sword from the selection of weapons. It was unmodded, but it would serve.

 _You are in no danger._ Rocco said from his place. The Kubrow was so calm, even as Cathi raised the sword to examine it. _If you must take my life to prove that, then do so. I am yours._

 _What have you done?_ Cathi demanded as she knelt.

 _I did not._ The puppy said sadly. _Mistress please. Trust me._ _The Caretakers asked me to keep an eye on you. To warn them if you were in danger. You_ **are** _. Ordis is programmed to maintain its Operator. You need help._

 _What are you talking about?_ Cathi demanded as she reversed the blade. _Where are we going?_

 _Somewhere they can help you._

She was ready for anything when the ship lurched again. Well, _almost_ anything.

"Cathi?" An utterly unexpected voice sounded and Cathi went still as _Magda_ stepped into the compartment. "Aw crap." Cathi didn't move, the blade's point still held to her stomach. The Nyx slowly knelt, keeping her hands visible at all times. "How bad?" She wasn't talking to _Cathi!_

 _She is upset._ Rocco said sadly. _I frightened her._

"The Operator is emotional." _Ordis_ sounded upset. That was actually more frightening in some ways that it's instability. "She believes she had been betrayed."

"After all of the other betrayals, not surprising." Magda said with a grunt. "Cathi? Talk to me."

 _I WILL NOT BETRAY MY CLAN!_ Cathi screamed in her mind, the blade digging into her abdomen armor a little.

"No one is asking you to." Magda said softly. "No one is that _stupid_ , girl." This was more like the kindly Nyx medic that Cathi had met. "Everyone is worried about you, sister. That is why I stayed with you. Grasfil wanted to apologize, make restitution if he could. But I saw you fraying. _None_ of what happened was your fault." She held out a slow hand. "Come on, girl. Put the sword down." Cathi didn't move and Magda sighed. "Damn it." She looked at the ceiling. "Maybe you can try?"

Cathi felt every fiber of her being freeze in place as golden holo appeared in between the two of them.

"Hello Cathi. My name is Achmed. I am not there, but I am corporeal." The warframe wasn't one she knew. That wasn't possible, was it? Two long streamers fell from either side of the back of its head to hand down its back. The male Tenno was calm, serene even. Also a stranger. "I am not your enemy, nor is Magda. First, a clarification. We know of the Caretakers." Cathi stiffened even further. "And we honor them for doing such a horrible job so well." The point of the blade sank deeper.

 _Mistress!_ Rocco begged. _Please don't!_

"She won't take our word for it. Can't blame her." The male Tenno who called himself Achmed said with a sigh. "Is Grasfil still in the dojo?" Magda nodded. "Have him contact Karl. Tell him... everything." Magda stiffened, but the holo shook his head. "Karl and his people can keep secrets. The time for subterfuge is past. She _is_ worthy _and_ in need. The Caretakers told us. I didn't believe, but it is true. That is _my_ shame, Sister Magda. _You_ did nothing wrong."

Cathi didn't move. Didn't dare to flinch as the holo turned to look at her.

"Sister Cathi, the Caretakers contacted us." Achmed said softly. "We didn't believe. No. _I_ did not believe. They convinced me." Cathi shook her head as the holo chuckled a bit ruefully. "I am not sure which is more frightening. _Jasmina_ in a _**temper**_ or _Mishka_ in a _**rush**_. Either way, you get _run_ _over_. Elenia is far calmer and saner than _either_ of those two. They make a good team." He shook his head. "Sister, you need help. You are infected." Against her will, Cathi's eyes went to her leg and the newcomer nodded. "Whatever hit you tore through your warframe. You are not thinking clearly. We can help."

"There is no cure." Cathi said slowly.

"No." The Tenno in the odd warframe agreed. "There isn't."

"Then I have to die." Cathi slumped a bit, but the blade she held never wavered. Rocco whined but none of the others moved.

"No." Magda said sadly. "You don't." She looked at the holo and Achmed nodded. Magda slowly rose and turned her back to Cathi. She flipped her Udyat syandana away from her neck and Cathi inhaled as she saw the telltale signs of Techocyte infection on the warframe. But...it was odd. It was just a tiny patch and it... looked dead. "It is not _remotely_ easy. But we _can_ help you. That was why the Caretakers contacted us. They feared that you would be infected when you demanded to go look for their missing agent. That is why they had your puppy and your AI keep an eye on you. They feared for you."

"I... That _was_ the thing's plan." Cathi said in a monotone. "How? Technocyte infects cannot be cured."

"By embracing your inner monster."


	15. Chapter 15

**Mind over biomass**

 _My...? Inner...?_

Cathi shook her head slowly. _That makes no sense._

"Sister..." Magda chided Cathi gently. "How much of what has happened since you woke _has_ made sense? Hm?" The odd holographic warframe that stood between them made a harrumph noise and Magda shook her head. "Master, if she doesn't believe, she will fight. We need to convince her and soon." The hologram nodded.

 _Who are you, really?_ Cathi demanded.

"None of what Grasfil and I told you were lies, Cathi." Magda said softly. "It is just...not complete. We _are_ agents of the law. We have been for a long, long time. At the beginning of the War, Tenno were just as prone to fall prey to baser emotions as any. There needed to be oversight. There had always been a few Tenno who policed their ranks. Nikis did it on occasion. Sun likewise. But both of them were needed elsewhere with the horrors that abounded. So... Others did it as needed." She turned to the holo and bowed her head.

"Tenno Cathi." The holographic warframe spoke calmly and quietly. "You are in no danger from us. Other Tenno, perhaps even Karl's clan, would slay you for being infected. We will not if there is any choice." He shook his head. "We want to help. Please let us."

 _What is the catch?_ Cathi demanded. _No one does anything for_ **free** _. Not even Karl._

"Karl plays a far deeper game than most realize." Achmed had a smile in his voice. "Whips and chains may command obedience in some as you well know." Cathi nodded against her will. "But instead of the chains of lust that bound you before... What do you feel for Karl, sister?"

 _You are one of those who always answers a question with_ **another** _question, aren't you?_ Cathi demanded. Magda stifled a laugh and then shook her head.

"She has got you there, Master." Magda had a deep bubble of amusement in her voice.

"What can I say?" Achmed shrugged. "It works. At least I don't talk backwards."

 _It is_ **annoying** _._ Cathi retorted.

"That it is." Achmed agreed. "But it also makes you think, which is the whole point. This is actually fairly important, sister. What do you feel for Karl?" Cathi groaned but the odd warframe crossed his arms, waiting. Magda shook her head and didn't speak.

 _He is a good Tenno._ Cathi said when it was clear that her glower was wasted on the pair. _At first glance, he seems honorable to a fault, but he is actually not stupid about it._ She shook her head. _What has this to do with me?_

"You are a member of his clan." Achmed said quietly. "Do you trust him?"

 _With my life._ Cathi replied without hesitation.

"You are about to." Achmed said softly. Cathi stiffened and the strange warframe nodded. "We have set course for Karl's dojo. The Caretakers say they can meet us there." Cathi didn't comment. If he didn't know where the Caretakers were, she wasn't about to enlighten him. When she didn't speak, Achmed continued. "So many secrets. I wonder how Karl stays sane."

 _He is tough._ Cathi was moved to defend the clan leader. _And he didn't really have much of a choice from what little I have heard._

"No, he didn't." Achmed agreed. "Sister, can you stand down for the moment? We mean you no harm. The Caretakers mean you no harm. Everyone is worried about you." Cathi looked at the odd warframe for a long moment and then slowly lowered the sword. The holo, the Nyx and Rocco all relaxed a little as Cathi stowed the sword at her back. Achmed nodded. "Thank you. Now. We know who you are, but you know next to nothing about us. What questions do you have?"

There was a rumble in the near distance. Engines? If so, they were far larger than Cathi's Mantis.

 _What is moving us?_ Cathi asked, looking at Magda who nodded.

"Your Mantis is docked with our ship." Achmed replied. "I am stuck in the middle of recalibrating the primary scanner manifold, or I would be there with Magda." He actually sounded sheepish. "I kind of need to get back to that." He gave a small shudder. "It has been a long time since we did the full maintenance on her and she is not happy about it. Magda?" He spoke to the Nyx who nodded again.

"If we need you, I will call." Magda had a smile in her voice now. "Better get back to it before she reverses the gravity again." Cathi stared as the odd warframe shuddered violently and then the holo vanished. Magda looked at Cathi and shrugged. "The AI we have running our ship is a bit... um... different."

 _Different?_ Cathi pout a wealth of query into that single word and Magda nodded.

"She is old." Magda replied. "I would say 'ancient', but she might take offense." The Nyx shook her head. "I do _not_ want to offend her."

 _Your AI takes_ **offense** _._ Cathi wasn't sure about this at all.

"I am not sure if she really an AI or a hybrid or something." Magda replied. "She doesn't talk about it a lot. But when she heard about you... It was all we could do to keep her from coming to try and talk to you herself." She made a sour noise. "Or flaying Elder Hans' neural links."

 _Your...AI... would have_ **attacked** _the Elder?_ Cathi _really_ wasn't sure about this.

"Probably not." Magda didn't sound certain. "But it is better not to push her. She _does_ keep the main batteries fully functional."

 _Main... batteries._ Cathi shook her head. _As in a spacecraft's armament._ Magda nodded. _Tenno assault craft do not have weaponry built in._

"You are right. _Assault craft_ do not need weaponry. Tenno are all the weapons they need." Magda had a smile in her voice now. "Would you like to come greet her? She wants to talk to you and I need to run some tests on your injury. It won't take long. We will be done before we get to the dojo."

 _Magda._ Cathi said slowly. _What are you planning?_

"I like you and you need help. We can give it. She is my friend. I want you to meet my friend." Magda said quietly. "She wants to talk to you and is being _far_ more patient than I would have thought she would be."

 _You are being cryptic!_ Cathi complained.

"I am trying to tell you the truth as well as not spoiling the surprise." Magda replied. Her tone gentled. "It is a _good_ one." She rose and held out her hand. "You will like this one, Cathi."

 _That will be a change._ Cathi shook her head and rose as well, but paused as Rocco whined. _Rocco... I..._

"He is clean of infection." Magda said quietly. "He can come. She likes Kubrows and we have facilities for them, both medical and other."

 _This sounds too good to be true._ Cathi protested, but she deactivated the quarantine field and Rocco shot to her side, nuzzling her leg in worry. _It's okay, Rocco. I am okay._

 _You are scared._ The Kubrow whined. _I scared you. I didn't mean to._

 _Yeah._ Cathi scratched the not quite a puppy anymore behind his ears and his whine changed to a moan of pleasure. _I scared you too. I am sorry._

The Kubrow nuzzled her again and then stood beside her. Magda waited until Cathi nodded before starting off towards the Mantis' airlock. Cathi followed, the Kubrow right on her heels. She took in every screen at a glance and-

Cathi came to a sudden halt as she saw a holo above the airlock controls. It _wasn't_ a Tenno assault craft her Mantis was docked to. The ship it was adhered to was far, _far_ larger and Cathi _recognized_ it!

 _The... the..._ Cathi swallowed hard and Magda reached out to take her hand.

"Come, sister." Magda's voice was gentle as she led Cathi and Rocco into the airlock. "You are welcome to our home." Cathi was staggering as the airlock cycled and sounds assailed her. Not mechanical sounds. Birds. Insects. _Life!_ It was all familiar!

"Welcome _back_ aboard the '387 Haven', Cathi. You said at that farce of a trial that you wanted to be called that." A familiar voice sounded and Cathi swallowed hard as Magda led her into the ship. The voice sounded nearly in tears. "It has been a _long_ time."

 _Laney... I..._ Cathi couldn't resist as Magda pulled her gently. Rocco matched their pace as they walked through halls that were decorated with colorful murals. Not all of said murals were pretty. Some were of scenes that could only be described as horrific. But Cathi knew this place. Knew it well. She knew every mural. Every compartment. The zoological displays with living ecosystems. The aquariums. The armory. The...

This ship had been Cathi's _home_ when she had been preparing for and competing in the Imperial Games. She had spent four years living in it, operating from it, training. It had started life as an Orokin warship. A light cruiser. Fast, stealthy and with reasonable armaments for its size, the ship's AI had been a member of the Orokin Navy Reserve Fleet. Each competitor in the Games had been assigned a ship of similar size as a combination of manager, transportation and home base. This made sense since the games took place across the Origin system. Cathi had competed in every planetary environment in the system as well as deep space. But then Cathi had been taken and broken. She had thought her manager had died in the Collapse. But here she was. Laney was an AI, but _not_ a standard one by _any_ stretch of the imagination.

"It is all right, Cathi." The other kept her voice gentle. " _None_ of what happened was your fault."

 _Why aren't you_ **mad** _at me?_ Cathi demanded, tears falling inside her helmet. _I left you without a_ **word** _! Not by choice, but... I... I..._

"I _was_ angry, for a long time." The AI replied, her tone grave. There was an undercurrent of amusement now though. "But you know...? It's not like we were _lovers_ or anything. I was your manager for the Games. No more. No less. And it is not like it was your choice."

 _I failed you!_ Cathi was staggering now and Magda held her upright.

"No. You didn't." The other said gently. "And you know what? I found a new calling after what happened. After the one who took you and hurt you was punished and you vanished off the face of the system." Cathi stared at one wall and then at Magda who nodded. "There is a _lot_ of injustice in the universe, Cathi. A lot of people who will do as they wish. My bosses were not _happy_ when I told them I was joining the police, but what could they _do_ about it? Hmmm?"

 _You are as ornery as ever._ Cathi managed a chuckle.

"I _am_ as I always was, Cathi. A warship." The mind of the ship sounded prim. "Admittedly, right now, I am utterly outnumbered. It's not like this hull was designed to fight an endless supply of clones. Even one of the battle carriers would have difficulty with that. Luckily, the stealth systems work as well as the day they were installed. Everything else... well, we are working on it. Someday, hopefully someday _soon_ , I will be able to use my weapons against the _scum_ who pervade the system. This skulking about is getting to me."

 _Have... have you been awake this whole time?_ Cathi asked as Magda led her into an Orokin style medical bay. Again, it was familiar. Cathi had spent a _great_ deal of time in this room after each competition. The Imperial Games hadn't been for lightweights. Tenno were _not_ immune to damage.

"Off and on." Laney replied evenly. "The others use me as a mobile base. I like it. You are safe here, Cathi. No one will harm you now."

 _I am infected._ Cathi said weakly as Magda urged her up onto a scan table Rocco whined from the floor and Cathi managed to scratch his ears before stretching herself out straight on the table.

"I know." Laney's voice was super gentle now. "But we can help. Rest now, my friend. I have you."

Cathi relaxed and was half asleep before she realized that Laney had been accessing her neural feeds to put her out. _Sneaky AI... Always taking...advantage_

"Welcome home." Cathi couldn't tell if Magda or Laney said that. She was falling, but she wasn't afraid now.

She was home.

* * *

 **Some time later**

She felt good when she woke. It was always odd waking, because Tenno in warframes did not generally need sleep. But now... It was so familiar and yet... not. She opened her eyes a crack. Her faceplate was open and her mouthguard was gone. For a moment, that threw her, then she realized. Laney had her codes, her DNA on file. The AI would be able to access her systems. That was worrisome, but also comforting. She knew Laney. Or... she knew who the AI _had_ been once. Now? She would have to find out who her friend had become in the intervening time.

"She is awake." Laney's voice sounded from nearby and Cathi smiled. "Good timing, Cathi. We are ten minutes out from the dojo." Cathi opened her eyes all the way and Magda was sitting nearby, working a console. Rocco sat beside the scanner bed, his eyes never leaving Cathi.

"You haven't changed." Cathi complained whimsically as she sat up. "Really? Did you _miss_ knocking me _out_?" A snicker came from Magda and the AI gave a haughty sniff. Then again, Cathi really hadn't been very coherent many of the times she had staggered back into this room. She remembered waking up just like this _a lot_ during the Games.

"You needed it." Laney's voice was sober and Cathi nodded. "You have been stressed and it will get worse. Cathi..." The AI's voice turned sad. "We _can_ help. But..."

"But there is a catch." Cathi didn't bother to hide her disquiet. "What?"

"We cannot cure Technocyte infection." Magda continued when the AI did not. The Nyx had a frown in her tone. "We _can_ force it into remission for a time. The problem is that we have no idea how long that time will be and to do that we need a sample of what infected you in the first place." Cathi froze and Magda nodded. "Yeah."

"Magda..." Cathi said carefully. "The _Jordas Golem_ infected me." Just the thought of going to try and get a biosample from that thing was mind boggling.

"I know." Magda sounded calm.

"Oh...dear..." Cathi swallowed hard and lay back. Rocco whined and stood up to try and reach her. She dropped a hand to let him rub it.

"We will figure it out, Cathi." The ship's AI promised. "With some advanced treatments, we can hold it for a time." Energy played over Cathi's leg and the odd feelings that she had barely noticed faded. "The main thing though... um... Magda... you better explain this." The Nyx looked at one wall and her body language was incredulous. "Seriously."

"Ducking out of the embarrassing parts, huh Laney?" The Nyx asked with a laugh.

"I don't get that part of it." The AI actually sounded huffy. "It makes no _sense_."

"Okay." The Nyx rose from her seat and moved to stand next to the scan table. "Cathi. I don't know all of what you went through. What I do is horrifying. But this is different. This isn't a mind, per say. Or at least, not that anyone has been able to discover." Cathi looked at her and Magda nodded. "You know the tale of the First." It wasn't a question.

"Some." Cathi temporized. "He was infected and transcended his humanity. He became more than human and less. That is all I know."

"Most of the Tenno who followed him were infected like he was." Magda agreed. "They chose to focus themselves on preventing the spread of the Virus as well as forming and nurturing the fledgling Orokin." Cathi nodded. "One of the things we remember is some of the techniques they used to maintain themselves in the face of Technocyte transformation." Cathi's eyes went wide and Magda nodded. "They are not perfect, but they will give you some protection. I use them myself."

"You were infected." Cathi said softly. Magda nodded "What happened?"

"I ran afoul of a Corpus strike team in the middle of an Infested Hive." Magda said with a sigh. "Not fun at all. I was solo at the time, I went down and Achmed found me, pulled me out. He and Laney here worked to get me to accept my inner self." The Nyx chuckled a bit ruefully. "Wasn't easy."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." Cathi agreed. "So...?"

"So we start at the basics. You know meditation already so we start from that." Cathi nodded to Magda's words. "But Cathi... You need to accept who and what you are."

"This body is not who I am." Cathi said softly. Rocco whined again and she let her hand down for him to nuzzle. Her other hand came up to touch her face through her open helmet. "I was remade into this. Remade to be a monster."

"I know." Magda said gently, her hand coming down to pull Cathi's away from her face and hold it gently. "But you have to."

"Um... Magda..." Laney's voice was worried. "We have a problem."

"This can't wait, Laney." Magda said with a frown that was visible even through her closed helmet.

"I think it might _have_ to." Achmed said as he entered the room. Cathi started to sit up and he shook his head. "No, no, stay down. You will need to be relaxed. This... will not be fun."

"What is wrong?" Cathi asked. "Are we at the dojo?"

"Almost there." Achmed sounded a bit unsure now. "Cathi, how well do you know Tenno Carlos?"

"A little." Cathi wasn't sure about this. "He came with me to the trial. He stood with me. Why?"

"Because he came to _meet_ us. He is demanding to see you and he is carrying an Ether Sword." Achmed said softly. Cathi froze and Achmed nodded. "Yeah."

The reason Cathi had drawn an Ether Sword herself was that Tenno used them to 'cleanse' Infested allies. A _far_ more merciful fate than the one that the Technocyte Virus would offer. If _Carlos_ was carrying one...

"He has been told?" Cathi asked softly. Magda and Achmed nodded. "Then I will talk to him."

"Alone."


	16. Chapter 16

**Life**

"Cathi."

Cathi did not look up. She did not need to see him to know Carlos had his hand on his sword. She had moved to another room. This one was an aquatic Zen garden. She had always loved the gardens on the ship and Laney had worked hard to preserve some of the peaceful feeling that had been so important after stressful competitions. Apparently the people who now called the ship home felt the same way because the space was well maintained. She watched the small fish swim to and fro for a moment before responding.

"I am infected, Carlos." Cathi maintained her kneeling posture through sheer force of will. "There is no cure."

"You are wrong." Carlo's soft word had Cathi jerking right out of her meditative pose. He hadn't moved and no, his hand _wasn't_ on his sword hilt. "You have missed a lot, sister. They didn't tell you about Alad V, did they?"

"What?" Cathi asked, confused. "Laney?" She called to the ship AI who she knew as listening despite her plea not to.

"He is not Tenno." The ship AI replied in a soft, worried tone. "We don't know if it worked or not. Our treatment will put it into remission, but won't cure it."

"There are secrets that must be kept." Carlos said quietly, not moving from where he stood. "But the Caretakers are unanimous with Karl's clan. Cathi needs help." The Oberon shook his horned head. "You can't. We will try."

"We can force it into remission." Laney sounded unsure. "I cannot fathom any other means of dealing with such a virulent problem." Cathi bowed her head and Laney gave a deep sigh. "I suppose the Caretakers _would_ need something like that. Your choice, my friend."

"Friend?" Carlos asked. Cathi had to smile at his dubious tone.

"By some strange twist of fate or some utterly implausible coincidence, I know this ship." Cathi said with a grin. "She was my manager during the Imperial Games." Carlos was obviously gawking at her and Cathi shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't believe it either, but here we are." She let out a slow breath. "For the first time in a long, long time, I don't want to die Carlos. What can I do?"

"The clan has already sent missions after the Jordas Golem." Carlos said quietly. Cathi stiffened and the Oberon shook his head again. "And no, it is not just about you. It is a massive threat, and a spaceborne one so it can go anywhere. The Caretakers got the information you sent. They are upset. Jasmina is downright scary when she gets upset." He held out a hand to Cathi. "Come on, Cathi. Brianna wants to poke and prod you. A lot."

"What can they do that I can't?" Laney asked softly, concerned. "Cathi is my friend. I want to help."

"There are secrets that must be kept, Laney." Cathi said softly as she rose and took Carlos' outstretched hand. "If this doesn't work, if I can, I will come back. Either way, I want to come back. I want to talk to you. Nothing confidential or classified. But I have a friend back who I thought lost."

"Me too." Laney said sadly. "We are on approach to the dojo now. Docking in two minutes. Too many secrets is bad, Cathi."

"As are too _few_." Cathi replied. "There are things...that no one can know, Laney. You understand?" She wasn't quite pleading.

"I do." The ship replied. "But I worry about you. As much as I worry about the others who call me home, you were my friend and while I know I didn't I fail you, I feel that way sometimes. There wasn't anything I could have done to help you, not against a renegade member of the Royal Family. But the memories do hurt."

"I don't have a lot of friends, Laney." Cathi said quietly as Carlos guided her for the room. He wasn't pushy about it, but he wasn't going to be denied either. "But I would be proud to call you one of them again."

"Don't you dare stop!" The ship said in a snooty voice and Cathi laughed. "I will show up at inconvenient times and ask for things that make you uncomfortable. That is what friends do." She warned. "But I hope never to betray your friendship. We want help the Tenno as a whole. It is what we are for. We follow the Lotus' orders, but... We have our own way."

"Each has their own journey." Cathi grunted philosophically as Carlos led her towards the airlock. Even after all this time the layout was familiar.

"There is one thing..." Laney said and Cathi paused just before entering the airlock. "Officer Killian has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Cathi asked, pulling Carlos to a halt. "Where?"

"Eris."

* * *

 **The dojo**

"He did _what?_ "

To say Karl was less than enthusiastic about what Cathi had just told him was probably not the greatest understatement that Cathi had ever encountered, but it had to be in the top ten. Maybe the top five. Cathi tried not to sigh. It was hard. She couldn't move. After Brianna's extremely in depth testing regime, Cathi had been taken to the Caretaker's area and then _Healer_ had started on her. Nothing hurt and this time, she wasn't submerged in horrid looking and foul smelling viscous substance. She almost wished for that again. Almost.

Instead, she was lying on her back, outside of her warframe while Infested flesh crawled up and down her leg. It was wrong on so many levels. She had been glad to see Karl, but now he was being a jerk.

"He didn't know you had operations going after the Golem." Cathi replied evenly, not even trying to move in the restraints that held her in place. The things were not tentacles covered in small suction cups no matter what they looked like, but... She didn't look too close. Frankly? She didn't want to know what the things holding her in place were. She didn't want to know if the thing that was gliding over her leg was alive or not. There was so much she simply didn't _want_ to know about the situation. "He went after the Golem to get a sample so they could help me. And he didn't come back. The Lotus cannot hear him."

"How is this our problem?" Karl demanded. "He lied to us. He hurt you. And no." He declared as Cathi tried to protest. "Carlos didn't say, but Brianna saw the marks of healing. What did they do?"

"He didn't." Cathi retorted. "I bit my lip. It is what I do. It wasn't him or the others. Well..." She made a face. "Part of it was. They needed to process me and I did not cooperate. Karl..." Cathi shook her head. "They were doing their job. Are you angry with them or with me?"

"A bit of both." Karl admitted after a moment. "And then a bit with myself. I didn't want to let them take you."

"I know." Cathi said with a smile. "Thank you for letting me seek closure. I needed it."

"Don't do that again anytime soon, please?" Karl asked plaintively. "We managed to keep everything under wraps. Barely. The Caretakers were more than a bit upset." He trailed off as Cathi grimaced. "Yeah."

"He saw them." Cathi said slowly. Karl nodded. "The cops are not stupid. They will put it together that the Caretakers haven't been 'visiting'. Do you have a refuge lined up for them?"

"They have set one up for themselves. They don't want us to know where." Karl nodded as Cathi frowned. "They have been betrayed too many times to trust, Cathi. Even us."

"I know." Cathi's voice was barely audible. "Tenno will not react well. I didn't."

"But you didn't react with _hatred_. Fear yes, hatred no." Jasmina's voice preceded the Ember Prime into the room. Cathi's glare slid off the Caretaker like water off a duck's back. "And no, you and Karl have both made your opinions of my trying to help quite clear." Karl and Cathi both growled at her. "I do count you both friends, but there has to be separation. We have stayed here far too long, placed your clan in jeopardy."

"After everything that happened, Jasmina..." Karl replied without a touch of heat. "You needed the time."

"We did." Jasmina agreed. "For that, thank you. But once we go... This area will have to be disposed of. We cleaned it as best we could -which is pretty darn good- but we cannot be 100% certain we got every spore. So you will have to jettison these sections."

"Wait, what?" Cathi demanded, confused. " _Jettison_?"

"Each level of this dojo can be sealed off and blown free of the main structure if needed. In case of quarantine or invasion." Karl replied. "Clan paranoia ran deep when we built it. That is really the only reason Jasmina's people stayed. They knew the virus wouldn't be allowed out."

"We take our oaths seriously." Jasmina said with a scowl in her voice. "Infecting an entire clan would be bad. We do thank you for the time and security, but we have to go." Karl nodded.

"You are welcome back at anytime." Karl promised. "But we _will_ scan." Jasmina nodded and turned to Cathi who flushed under her scrutiny.

"You will be good for the clan." Jasmina said after a moment. Cathi didn't know how to take that, so she did not reply. The restraints released Cathi and the fleshy thing that had been crawling up and down Cathi's leg vanished back to wherever it had come from. She pointedly did not look. "Tenno came from the Technocyte virus, Cathi. There are meditations that can help."

"So the cops said." Cathi said quietly. Jasmina nodded and Cathi continued. "Infection is not the end, but I will have to be very cautious. Chance of a relapse?"

"We think about 14%." Jasmina replied, a scowl clear despite her closed helmet. "Which is still too high... so..." She reached to her belt and pulled something off. She held it out to Cathi who took the small circular thing gingerly.

"What is this?" Cathi asked, looking at it. It didn't feel like metal, or plastic, or anything she knew. Then it heated in her hand and she nearly threw it away. "What is this?" She repeated, staring at the circle of whatever-the-hell-it-was.

"That is a Glaive." Jasmina replied. "A very special Glaive. I know you prefer heavier blades. But that one will serve you well. You won't be able to duplicate it. Heck, _we_ can't."

"Jasmina, I cannot accept this." Cathi said slowly staring at the thing in her hand. "Is it made of flesh?"

"No and yes." Jasmina reached down to pull Cathi up. The recumbent Tenno let her. "Karl? I need to show her and you. But the rest... The rest is up to you. To say or not."

"Jasmina..." Karl said slowly. "You _didn't_..."

"She needs help, Karl. Both with the chance of relapse and with everything else." Jasmina said sadly. "We won't be here, but if you need, focus on the Glaive and think of me or Elenia, Cathi. We will hear. We will come."

"Jasmina..." Cathi rose to her feet, with Jasmina's assistance, still staring at the thing in her hand. "I cannot accept this."

"Come." Jasmina said simply and started for the door. Cathi stared at Karl who shrugged and both of them followed the Caretaker.

The room they followed Jasmina into was empty except for number of targets set all around it. The odd looking things hung at various levels, some high, some low, some behind others. Cathi stared around, confused, Karl just shook his head.

"This is my training area." Jasmina said quietly as a Prime Glaive sprouted in her hand. "We set up a room specifically for my practice." Cathi stared at the Ember. She hadn't seen that Glaive attached to the hardpoint on the Ember's forearm. She should have. "Neither of you are in any danger. I will not harm you." This was an oath.

"Jasmina, she is not ready." Karl started and then Cathi gave a small cry as Jasmina threw the Glaive. At _Karl!_

The unarmored Tenno started to move, then froze as the Glaive... arced. It was not aerodynamics. It was not wind. It was not anything that Cathi could see or sense. The Glaive flew through one target, two, three, four, fix, six... Cathi was sure her jaw was sitting on the floor as she stood, shaking her head. Jasmina inclined her head to Cathi as the Glaive sought her hand and vanished.

"I can't do that." Cathi said weakly. "I am not the First." Karl did not move from where he stood, but she could see his tension.

"Neither am I." The Ember stepped close and took Cathi's hand in her own, the one with the odd lump. "It is not some sacred ritual or anything, Cathi." The Ember chided the unarmored Tenno gently. "As with any skill, it takes practice. Will is almost there, but don't tell him I said so. He needs to discover it on his own."

"And I _don't_?" Cathi demanded, sudden anger rising. "Why are you doing this?"

"You were _born_ Tenno, Cathi." Jasmina wasn't fazed by Cathi's outburst. "Every Tenno born has certain innate differences. _We_..." The Ember nodded to Karl who shook his head slightly. "...were made. _You_ were born. You have the capacity within you. You have just never needed it." The Ember shook her head. "The dance of Astral Twilight helps to focus. It really does, sister. I need it myself more often than I care to admit."

"You have a horrible job." Cathi stared down at her hand. The thing didn't feel like a Glaive. It felt like a lump of inert matter. "This... I don't know."

"Cathi." Jasmina _went to her knees in front of Cathi_. "Trust me. Let go. You will need it." She snorted. "Not the least to give everyone who demands that you be lesser than _they_ are a kick in the _teeth_."

"Let go?" Cathi asked, confused. "I don't know..." Her words broke off in an 'eep' as the inert mass in her hand suddenly became far less inert. It sprouted three long curved blades that extended far beyond her arm. It felt... she was...

"And... now..." Jasmina said softly. Cathi didn't look at her, simply threw the Glaive. It flew wildly, but then altered course in mid-flight. It flew through one target, then another, then another. It flew back to Cathi's hand and she stared at it as it morphed.

"This is... I..." Cathi stared at the thing that was _not_ a Prime Glaive, Or a regular one, Or even a copy of the First's as it had been before. It looked... Infested? She stared at Jasmina and her voice was tiny. "How?"

"You are who you are, Cathi." Jasmina rose from her knees and nodded to the stunned female Tenno. "We did you a disservice, taking a piece of your warframe along with the Infestation from your wound. But you will need an equalizer. Hayden Tenno could have become a monster when he was infected. He chose otherwise. To transcend his humanity and become far more. Now? You have the chance to become far more than that evil bitch who took you and hurt you wanted you to be. No matter _what_ you choose, _that_ Glaive will never forsake you."

"I... I can't..." Cathi stammered, staring at the mass in her hand. "If they think I am infected..."

"That is a Cerata." Karl spoke up for the first time. "Right, Jasmina?"

"It is." Jasmina agreed. "You can ask the weapon to assume any form you wish. It will take practice." Hers appeared in hand. Suddenly, it was regular Glaive. Then a Prime one. Then something that looked vaguely Grineer. Then a boomerang. Then it mimicked the mass in Cathi's hand and vanished.

"Is it alive?" Cathi asked, still not taking her eyes form the thing in her hand.

"When Technocyte is involved, there are no easy answers, Cathi. You know this." Jasmina chided her gently. "The line blurs to the point of invisibility. I personally would say 'No'. But that is just me. You will figure it out for yourself. We all thought you would need the help. So, we made that and determined to tell you how I do what I do. I hope and pray we never find ourselves in conflict, sister. It would not be good."

"No. No, it wouldn't." Cathi said weakly. "Thank you?" Her words were more question that statement.

"For that..." Jasmina nodded to the Glaive. "...you are welcome. For the rest?" She stepped close and opened her arms. "Come here, sister." Cathi stepped forward and the Ember embraced her gently. "You suffered and will bear scars from your sufferings. But now? You have a chance to be what you were meant to be. You have a fresh start. Not many get that. I am _honored_..." The Caretaker put a great deal of emphasis on the word. "...to know you and call you 'friend'. Be well, my friend."

She gave Cathi one more hug and then was gone before Cathi could formulate a proper response. The unarmored Tenno stared after the Ember and then at Karl who shrugged again.

"They do what they do." Karl's voice was reflective now. "They would not hand you something infectious after so much effort to cure you."

"It is not." Cathi replied absently, her eyes tracing the horrific lines of the weapon her hand. She closed her eyes and focused. Karl's indrawn breath had her opening her eyes to see the Glaive in her hand had become a copy of the First Tenno's. Cathi relaxed, but the Glaive remained as it was. "I am going after Killian."

"I make no arbitrary demands on my clan. My own feelings make no difference." Karl replied evenly. "If you wish to, that is your right. But not alone."

"No." Cathi nodded. " _You_ are coming with me." Karl stared at her. There was something new in her voice. Not confidence, because she had always had that. Something more.

"Cathi..." Karl groaned. "I don't want to help him."

"I know." Cathi replied evenly. "We will argue on the way."

"But you _are_ coming."


	17. Chapter 17

**Focused**

Cathi was not happy.

 _Karl_ was not happy.

That meant no one in the _group_ was happy.

Cathi had started for the landing bay, not even bothering to argue with Karl. He had followed her, probably to try and explain all the reasons he couldn't go. Or something.. She didn't bother to listen. Instead she had been contacting the Lotus. The Lotus didn't have much information but what she did have was disturbing.

Killian hadn't gone alone. He wasn't stupid, that cop. Atlas warframes were powerful, but not invincible. The entire cell of four had vanished without a trace. That was not good. At all. What was worse was that just before the team had gone dark, one of them had reported Corpus machines. Cathi and Karl had more information on the Corpus than many Tenno could boast, but even they were stumped by some of what had been reported. The Lotus had used what she called 'secondary sources of intelligence' to try and find out more and even those sources seemed stumped. Not a good thing.

So the team was going in blind.

No one was happy about that. Not Karl, not Cathi, not Quais who had appointed himself to come along, and _certainly_ not Rica who had also 'invited' herself to come along. Eventually, the other female Tenno had heard enough.

" _Seriously!_ " Rica finally exclaimed after Karl grunted yet another monosyllabic response to Cathi's latest query regarding his feelings for the cop. Everyone stared at her, Four warframes, one Kubrow and you could almost _feel_ the Cephalon's scrutiny. "You two! You act like you are _married_! And you are _not_. Do I need to tell you to get a _room_?" The Banshee snapped. Quais made no sound, but from his warframe's quivers, he was fighting laughter. Karl did not move. Cathi looked from the Banshee to the Rhino and back.

"We need to get this settled, Rica." Cathi said with a frown. Her faceplate was open so she could put her mouthguard in before they went into battle. "It will fester otherwise."

"Poking a new wound only makes it _bleed_ more." Rica snapped right back. "We are _all_ angry about what happened. Even you!" She waved at Cathi who nodded, manifestly against her will."Asking us to simply put that aside won't work. Not yet. Maybe not for a while. Maybe not _ever_. We watched him _arrest_ you for goodness sakes. For now? We have other kin in trouble along with him. That is enough for me."

"I..." Cathi swallowed hard and nodded. It was hard to refute the Banshee's not so cold logic. "I don't know how much of my own problems are the result of my past or the machinations of my own mind in the present." She shook her head. "I apologize, Karl. I am... out of sorts."

"You have a right to it." Karl agreed. "But so do I. So do _we_. Don't forget that, please."

"I will do my best." Cathi promised ad the tension in the compartment eased a bit. "Ordis? ETA?"

"One hour to the last recorded position of the missing cell, Operator." The Cephalon sounded much better after a 'talk' with Quais. The Cyberlancer wasn't sure if the fixes he had done would hold or not, but he had helped and Cathi was grateful. "I _do_ wish they had configured this craft to drop explosives instead of medical support. That Jordas _really_ irritated me."

The Tenno shared a look and the thought was obvious. No. No one was going to let the Cephalon with _sanity_ issues have access to _high explosives_. No one was quite that _stupid_.

 _Can I come?_ All eyes went to the hulking form that lay within the enclosure by the arsenal panel. The Huras Kubrow was fully grown now. Everyone looked at Rocco and then at Cathi who smiled. _I am big now._

"Yes." The Kubrow whined in eagerness as Cathi moved to stand by his enclosure. "You need to mind me, Rocco." The Valkyr said firmly. "These are Infested. Feral monsters who will try to hurt you and then subsume you. Do not swallow anything you bite. It will make you sick." Or worse, it might make him Infested. If that happened... Cathi would do what was needed, but she would hate herself for it. Even if it was a mercy, she didn't want to kill Rocco or give him to the Caretakers. He likely wouldn't survive that anyway. "So what will we do?"

She hit the control to open the enclosure and Rocco stood up tall. He came all the way up to her midsection, his blue and grey mottled fur showing off the Lotus symbol on his face. He jumped up, put his forefeet on Cathi's shoulders and gave her face a lick.

"Hey! We have company here!" She looked around, but all three of the other warframes had found things to look at. Was that... _innocent whistling_ coming from Ordis? The AI didn't do it very well. Cathi shook her head and gave the Kubrow's head a scratch between the ears. "Silly canid. Trix are for kids."

 _What are Trix?_ Rocco asked as he returned his feet to the floor. _And what are 'kids'? The small young of animals called 'goats'?_ Cathi slumped a bit and Rocco whined. _Do not be angry, Mistress. We are together._

"I am going to be angry, Rocco. My life has been... rough." Cathi said as she knelt down in front of the Kubrow, taking it in her arms. "But I hope never to be angry with _you_. You help."

 _You are mine and I am yours._ Rocco leaned into her and stroked the side of her warframe with his furred head. _We are powerful._

"What we are is heading into danger." Cathi retorted as she hugged the Kubrow one more time and then rose, the canid rising to stand beside her. "But I am happy to have you by my side." Her gaze swept the others and as one, they nodded. "All of you. I am... truly honored."

"If this Jordas thing wants you, it has to go through _us_." Rica said savagely. " _We_ are the only ones who get to abuse each other." Cathi bit back a laugh at that. Rica held out a hand to Cathi and the other to Rocco. "Sister?"

Rocco looked at Cathi and the Valkyr smiled and nodded as she took Rica's hand. The Huras nuzzled the Banshee's hand and gave a small bark of pleasure.

"Let's show this monster who is the boss around here."

* * *

 **Eris**

The last time Cathi had come here, she had been with Li and her mission had been to find the J-3 mass. Now? It was different. Very different.

This was what Tenno were supposed to be _for_.

Cathi's Cerata cut another Charger down with a backhanded slice and she flung herself to the side as an Ancient's tentacle flew through where she had just been. The Ancient went flying as Rocco slammed into it, the Kubrow's bulk impossibly agile for something his size. The beast didn't even have time to scream as the impact tossed it out of the corridor in which the team was fighting and into freefall, but only for a moment. Then a torrent of energy incinerated it. Cathi had no idea where the bursts of energy were coming from or why they seemed to be following the team. Then again... It wasn't as if the four Tenno were trying to be stealthy.

Rocco moving back to her side, Cathi checked her Ignis as she looked at the rest of the team. She found she liked the fairly low tech Grineer weapon for this. Flamethrowers had not changed _that_ much since the first recorded use of thrown fire. Ever since the Byzantines had used Greek Fire against enemies trying to besiege their city, humans had come up with ingenious -and _nasty_ \- ways to throw one of the oldest tools they knew against their foes. The Ignis was simply the newest in a long line of flame spewing devices designed to handle situations where regular weapons wouldn't work so well. But now? Instead of a bunker impervious to rifle ammunition or a cave filled with fanatic enemies, it came into its own against the Infested hordes. Not all of them were susceptible to fire, but the majority of them burned just fine. For the others? She had a Bronco, her Cerata and Rocco. No problem.

Cathi could use almost any weapon. It was one thing that every Tenno excelled at. She had trained with rifles, pistols, bows, shotguns, launchers of many kinds, crossbows, and more melee weapons than she was ever going to be able to remember. She wasn't an expert with all of them by any stretch of the imagination, but she _was_ able to use them. She had never used a flamethrower before that she could remember, but she did know how to use it. Point, spray and try not to hit allies with it. Her style of combat was a highly mobile one, so a weapon that hit an area was an asset she wasn't going to ignore, especially since Ric and Aeron promised her they could make it throw _other_ things besides fire.

Cathi stepped forward and hit her trigger again, spraying a group of Infested who had just appeared trying to flank the team. The group howled and tried to charge her through the flames. Not a good idea. She kept her trigger down and took a moment to check the rest of the team.

Karl was more than holding his own. He switched between his Hek and his Orthos Prime with speed and skill, tearing groups of Infested apart as he held the mass of them away from the rest of the team. Anything that stayed away got a face full of shotgun pellets and anything that entered his reach perished. With the Rhino there, _that_ end of the corridor was secure.

Quais and Rica were supporting each other near the other end of the corridor. The Banshee had obviously disdained stealth, her Drakgoon shotgun was incredibly loud in the confined space. As were the screams of Infested as they met a wall of razor sharp flechettes. She didn't fire as often as she might have with another shotgun, but when she _did_? The entire _corridor_ looked like a giant had taken a huge broom to it.

The Ash was not as loud, nor was he as destructive. He more than made up for it in precision. Cathi hadn't thought that the bow Karl had asked her to try before she had been arrested would work in such tight quarters. She had been wrong. The Daikyu was devastating. The Ash seemed more mechanical than Tenno as he drew, aimed and fired. Every arrow he loosed tore through his target no matter its size. He hadn't ever been forced to draw his secondary weapon or the oddly shaped dagger he carried.

The team was _more_ than holding their own. _Nothing_ could close with them and survive. But slaughter was not their mission here. Her enemies dispatched, Cathi looked at Karl as the final Infested in close proximity to the Rhino fell to his polearm's blades and then clan leader nodded as he slung his Orthos Prime and drew his Hek. A glance at the others and _they_ nodded. Cathi stepped forward to where Karl stood and hosed the next mass of Infested with a huge gout of fire. Her ammunition counter fell like water down a waterfall, but the Infested screamed and died.

The masses of Technocyte infested flesh _would_ reform, but it would take time. Unfortunately, time was not on the side of the Tenno. This wasn't just a hive. It was a _primary_ hive. They had already seen and destroyed four hives and innumerable infested tumor nodes. Each hive destruction had disrupted the area around it. Sometimes noxious gas had spewed forth, sometimes electromagnetic radiation had erupted. Once, a ship's turrets had gone live and the Tenno had swept the area in front of them with fire as automated weapons that had long sat dormant had attacked them. It hadn't done the defenses much good, but it had slowed the Tenno long enough for another horde of Infested to charge. So the Tenno had moved into a cross corridor to deal with them. Now? It was time to move again.

Cathi stepped forward, her weapon still spewing. Her eyes went huge under her helmet as the Infested suddenly vanished. Not slain, _gone!_ They had fled. Infested never _fled!_

 _What the hell?_ Cathi looked at Karl and the Rhino shook his head. Cathi motioned to him. 'Trap?'

Karl shrugged and the Valkyr nodded. No way to know. The other Tenno moved close and Cathi started off towards the last known position of the cell of Tenno who had accompanied Killian into this horrid place. They had seen signs of recent ferocious battle along the way, so whatever had happened, Killian and his companions hadn't gone down easy. Cathi reloaded automatically and kept every sensor peeled. She went still as energy spiked around her, making the lights flicker. She had heard about that. Someone was teleporting in. Someone hostile. She looked at Karl and the others. Quais raised a hand and nodded.

The other thee Tenno moved to bracket Quais as the Ash slung his bow and drew an oddly marked Ballistica crossbow. Odd that he carried both bow and crossbow, but hey... Cathi wasn't going to quibble with another Tenno about their choice of weapon. The Valkyr stared as a dozen small round things appeared on the floor nearby. What the hell were those? She jerked her trigger out of reflex as the things suddenly started rolling, some towards her, others at the rest of the team. She had a bare moment to see indications of power loss, poison and other ailments appear on her HUD, then her fire swept the group and as one, they all exploded. She cut the stream of fire and swept the area with her Ignis' muzzle but nothing else moved. She looked at the others and as one all three of them shrugged.

 _I thought those were supposed to be_ **Death Squads** _..._ Cathi mused as she started off again. _That was_ **pathetic**.

The more Cathi learned about this new world she had woken and then been freed to be herself in, the more Cathi wondered. What the hell were some of those syndicate people smoking? Was this some kind of _game_ to them? She had heard horror stories about New Loka's Death Squads, a dozen Infested Ancients appearing out of nowhere would be horrifying even if they didn't all have odd powers, which the fanatics apparently made sure they _did_. But a dozen rolling things that could only take a hit or two? What was the point? _Was_ there a point?

Cathi's confusion must have been visible in her body language because Quais flashed sign language to her.

'I don't think Steel Meridian _wants_ to kill us despite the evidence.' The Ash reassured her. 'There are far nastier things they could be sending. They just need to make a statement of disapproval. If they seriously tried to kill us... Well, they are Grineer. Wouldn't take much to get people angry with them.'

' _Were_ Grineer.' Karl signed in terse gestures. 'They don't follow the Queens, they are not Grineer.'

'Clones in armor.' Quais retorted. 'Close enough.'

Cathi got the feeling that Quais wasn't angry. He just refused to believe anything good about Grineer. She ignored it as not germane to her mission. Then she froze as she saw something. She stepped forward lightly and went to her knees beside the small forlorn looking thing. She had seen this before, recently. It was the hilt of an Ether Sword, the blade was gone. And the gene ID on it...

 _Carlos..._ Cathi breathed. _What was_ **he** _doing here?_ She picked up the hilt and the others tensed as they saw it. She looked at Karl and the clan leader shook his head. Joy. He didn't know either. Cathi opened her mind. _Lotus? What was Carlos doing here?_

 _Tenno Cathi._ The kind voice of the guide of the Tenno sounded wary. _Tenno Carlos wanted to keep an eye on Tenno Killian. When they discovered that you needed a biosample from the Jordas Golem, both went together._ From the sudden tension, Rica, Quais and Karl could hear her and none of the other three had known that either. _Both worried how your clan would react._

 _With reason._ Cathi replied. _We have found a part of Carlos' weapon._ The Lotus inhaled. _No other sign of him or the others. A battle was fought here recently, but who and against how many? We cannot know._

 _Be wary, Tenno._ The Lotus warned. _I cannot guarantee communication. There are other Tenno sweeping the breeding grounds, I will warn them as well._

 _Could it be that John Prodman guy?_ Cathi asked curiously. _Li seemed awfully wary of him for human._

 **If** _he_ **is** _human._ The Lotus replied. _None of my sources are sure. It is unlike that he would be able to take an entire cell unaware, but... Be careful._

 _We will._ Cathi replied automatically and then the communication ended. Cathi shrugged at the others and started off again. Then she stiffened. _What the..._

More signs of battle. The debris here was _not_ Infested. Not fleshy at all. It was all mechanical. Corpus. Cathi shook her head and indicated the piles. Karl nodded, his posture worried.

The team had come prepared to fight Infested. More of their weapons would serve against robotic enemies, but not all and not all would do as well as against flesh and blood ones. Cathi had heard a bunch of horror stories about the Corpus and she had met Elder Raven, so... she wasn't afraid. Not really with her clan at her back. But she was wary. Oh yes.

She took another step and jerked as the floor fell out from under her feet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Miscalculations**

Cathi didn't even flinch as the floor fell out from under her. She threw her hand up and before Rocco even managed to finish his howl of dismay, her Ripline had pulled her back up and out of the pit that had opened directly underneath her. A pulse of blue energy washed from the pit as she rolled away. She was shaking her head as she spun to her feet. The others looked at her and she growled.

'Trap for Tenno.' She signed. The others nodded. 'Not Infested. Corpus?'

"Probably.' Karl agreed the same way. He edged to where the pit started and looked down, then shook his head. 'No sign it caught anyone.'

Cathi moved forward to scrutinize the pit as well and went still as she saw something stuck in one wall about three meters down. It looked... She still had the sword hilt in hand and stared from it to the odd, glass looking thing that hung from the wall. The others looked at her and she shook her head, holding the sword hilt up. They all stared at the hilt and then at the blade of the Ether Sword stuck in the wall.

 _How much stress does it take to break an Ether Sword's blade?_ Cathi asked herself silently. She looked at Karl and he shook his head. Cathi frowned under her helmet but then nodded to a cross corridor. _No signs of bodies. They didn't die here. So... we need to find them. Or whatever may be left of them._

The others nodded back and the Valkyr started off into the corridor, her mind and senses alert for traps. She was expecting another pit but nothing happened. Rocco was right at her side. That bothered her on one level. He was not as well protected from any traps as she was and she did not want him hurt. But on another level, she was comforted. She was not alone. No matter what, Rocco would not leave her. She reminded herself sternly that the Huras Kubrow was hardly defenseless even if he wasn't as skilled as he could be yet. It didn't help much, but it was a comfort as the team entered another part of the ship and paused. This section was very different.

Where the previous parts of the hive had been a mad maze of metal and twisted biotech flesh, this section was spotless. Grey blue walls were unmarred by Technocyte infestation. A shining blue dome of energy was visible just in front of them. Cathi had never seen anything like it. She looked at the others and as one, they all shrugged.

Cathi started forward, only to pause as Karl held up a hand. He shook his head and nodded to Quais who nodded back. The Cyberlancer stepped to Cathi and then past her, his crossbow in hand and the other coming up as if to touch the wall of energy. Cathi stared as dark red -almost human blood red- fragments of energy soared from his hand to swirl around the dome. She looked at Karl and the clan leader nodded. Quais would determine if it was another trap.

It was maddening to just stand there, but the team really had no other choice as the Cyberlancer scouted the area with his code. After an eternity, maybe five minutes, the red code stopped swirling and vanished. The Ash turned to the others and shook his head before stepping into the blue dome. Cathi tensed involuntarily, but nothing seemed to happen. The Ash waved to them and the rest of the group stepped forward cautiously. As Cathi passed the edge of the dome, she felt odd, as if something had washed over her. Rocco gave a startled yip and when Cathi looked at him, he gave a small bark.

 _The icky feelings are gone._ The Kubrow declared quietly. He wasn't stupid, just inexperienced. He knew not to call attention to himself outside of battle. _All of the ick on my fur just vanished._

Cathi stared at the Kubrow and indeed, all of the Infested mess that the Kubrow had been covered in had vanished. She patted her leg, but nothing happened. She looked at her Cerata, but it was metal, not flesh for the moment. Dormant? Hard to say. The rest of the team were examining the area as Quais examined a small boxy structure in the middle of the dome. From its position, it was where the dome was being projected from. Quais shook his head as she turned back to the others.

'Corpus.' He signed. 'Not sure the function. Defense of some kind against Infested.'

Everyone went still as Rica held up a hand. She pointed to one side and Cathi felt her heart lurch as she saw what _had_ to be the piece of a warframe. Nothing else was quite so fluid and cloth-like while being as hard as metal. The Valkyr maintained watch as both Karl and Quais stepped to where Rica stood frozen. She was bursting with questions, but she knew her duty. She had been a trained investigator -most Royal Guard received such training as a matter of course-, but that had been a long, long time ago.

She moved to one side, perplexed. Something was bothering her, but she had no idea what. She didn't think she knew this place. Or this machinery. So... why was she suddenly worried? Rocco picked up on her concern and the Kubrow stayed close as the Valkyr stepped a little away from where the others three stood, the Cyberlancer doing something, the other two guarding. The piece of the warframe that Cathi could see wasn't from Carlos' Oberon, she was sure of that. Nor from Killian's Atlas. So... there were usually four Tenno in a standard cell deployment. She tried contacting the Lotus for further information and jerked as static sounded in her mind. The others stared as she recoiled. She waved a hand at them.

'Interference.' Cathi signed. The others looked at one another and she shook her head. 'Can any of you get through?' One after another, the other three shook their heads. _Great..._

Cathi moved to the edge of the dome and scrutinized the wall. Then she stiffened. There was a marking on it. An impossible marking. Utterly, totally completely impossible. No one knew that marking now. No one! She had asked the clan's resident geek/lore specialist and even _Cecelia_ hadn't had a clue what Cathi had been talking about so Cathi had desisted. Ric had known some of the basic background, but no one knew _this_. No one... but... _her_. A circle with a hexagon inside it. Inside the hexagon was a circle that had arrows pointing out to each corner. She knew that symbol! But no one else could possibly...

Unless they had scanned her mind!

 _RUN!_ Cathi screamed as the wall under the red symbol suddenly came alive with dark energy. Purple, eldritch energy. It seeped across the wall as the others took to their heels, Cathi and Rocco right behind them. She screamed in agony as electric energy played across her. She spun in place and her Cerata was in hand as a form out of nightmare strode into view.

The form was humanoid. Familiar. He -oh, yes, _he_ \- wore some kind of armor. Again, Cathi knew it. The black helmet. The cape. She knew it. Knew _him_.

 _This is not_ **possible** _\- NO!_ Cathi screamed as Rocco charged the newcomer. The figure didn't even flinch as the Kubrow went _right through_ it and _out the other side_. The look on the Kubrow's face was comical in the extreme as he spun to face the apparition that was now striding towards Cathi. She shook her head as the other Tenno moved to flank her, weapons ready. _Those won't help. This -he- is not real._

"Is that so?" The voice through the deep breathing was as she remembered. He sounded... amused? Again, impossible. The armor was outlandish, not useful at all. Then again, the character _had_ been made for an entertainment holo that Cathi had loved as child. Cathi shook her head. She had been _terrified_ of this character as a small child, and even now the echoes of that ancient childish fear swept through her. But she was not a toddler now. Oh no.

 _This is a test._ Cathi said slowly. _Some kind of weird...test. For me?_ She asked the apparition as Rocco moved back to her side. _Why?_ Instead of answering, the apparition drew a silver hilt from his side and a blade of red energy erupted from it. _I will not fight you._ Cathi declared. _You are not real._

"So limited." The dark caped form said softly as he raised his sword. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side." At that, Karl went totally still and Cathi nodded.

 _A fear from me childhood given form._ Cathi said slowly. _You are wrong._ The Valkyr said slowly as she knelt into seiza. _I_ **do** _know the power of the Dark Side._ **And** _the_ **Light** _._ She shook her head. _You were redeemed. This is not real._

"You are unwise to lower your _defenses!_ " The apparition stepped forward and swung, but... another form had appeared in front of Cathi! It was Cathi, but _not_ her. _This_ Cathi was armored but not in the Tenno style. _Her_ armor bore an odd heraldry in blue, a circle with a bird inside? She wore brown robes over parts of the armor and held a blade made of _blue_ energy. The newcomer shed the red blade like water and stepped back, denying any counterattack.

 _I never lower my defenses._ Cathi said without emotion as the holo in front of her went on the attack. Blue blade met red and she screamed as energy tore through her. But she would not yield. She would _not_.

"Doing it to yourself, you are. Know this, you do?" Cathi could barely hear the words through the agony in her head. The speaker was nowhere to be seen despite the others looking everywhere. This voice too, was familiar. She managed a nod. "Why?"

 _My... fault..._ Cathi managed to grate out as the other Tenno stared at her. Karl tried to touch her, but his hand slid off. Some kind of force field? Probably.

"Pain you cause yourself." The other voice was just as wise and kind as she had imagined. Stood to reason. This was likely all pulled from her mind. "No need, there is. Stop, you should."

 _If I could, I would._ Cathi snapped. _But all I can do is go on. I cannot change the past. That is forbidden even if it were possible for me._ The hologram or whatever of Cathi strode forward, her blue blade flashing as the dark form retreated a step, then two. But he was measuring his opponent. She knew that. He was _far_ from defeated. His blade was the _least_ of his weapons. _This is not real! Why are you doing this?_ She demanded.

"Even the greatest of journeys, a single step takes to start." The other replied as the dark caped form started to batter at the not-quite-Cathi that faced him. His attacks were devastating. "Defend yourself, you should."

 _Part of me doesn't want to._ Cathi admitted. The other sighed and Cathi bowed her head as the other her took hit after hit. _But my kin need me._ She straightened in her kneeling posture and the blue blade of her defender was dancing again. _I will not submit._

"Know how, you would not." Was the other laughing?

 _No._ Cathi agreed as the other her was suddenly everywhere, dodging, leaping, using the walls and ceiling to strike at the now retreating dark form. _Enough._ She rose to her feet and the two combatants froze in place. _Why?_ She demanded as she strode forward. _Why pull_ **this** _image of all things? I would have liked to talk to the little green guy. Yes, I was afraid of the big bad villain as a child. But why? Why_ **this** _?_

"Who else did you feel the closest kinship with if not a Defender of the Light Side?" A new voice had everyone turning. Carlos stepped out of a cross corridor, Killian at his heels. A door had been well hidden there. "You _did_ love the movies and you _did_ have a lifetime membership with that MMO. _How_ many years saving did you spend playing it before assuming your duty?"

 _This was all to_ **test** _me?_ Cathi snapped. _I was_ **worried** _about you._ She noted that Karl, Quais and Rica all moved to support her, but most of her focus was on Carlos and Killian.

"As well you should be." Carlos replied. Two other forms followed Carlos and Killian out of the hidden way. "We Tenno are all we have, Catherine Gata."

 _MY NAME IS CATHI!_ Cathi screamed loudly enough that Rocco whined in fear at her side.

"Is it?" Killian asked softly from his place behind Carlos. Smart Tenno. If he gave Karl _any_ excuse, he would likely be in pieces before he could move far. Then again, he wore an Atlas warframe, so maybe not. Still... Safer to be cautious. "Sister, you need help. We are all offering."

 _YOU CANNOT HELP ME!_ Cathi screamed again. No one moved. No one replied. Rocco whined a little, but did not move from Cathi's side. _I... No one can._ Her tone was moderating now, calmer, sadder. She slumped a bit. _No one can._

"You are wrong." Killian's tone was gentle now. "Here. Now. You are not bound by any Law. You are not forced into any form that anyone _else_ demands. Sister. Face it. Face yourself. We will ward you. It is why we are here."

 _You... set this up?_ Cathi felt faint as Carlos and Killian both nodded. _Why?_

"Because you are special for who and what you are." Carlos slowly sank into seiza in front of Cathi. "You are _more_ than you were remade to be. Brianna does not understand. None of us truly understand all of what you went through except maybe Jesse. Probably not even her. She only got the fringes of what you felt."

 _Sun understands._ Cathi said weakly.

"No, I don't." All eyes turned to where Carlos and Killian had appeared. Cathi felt shock renew as the Grandmaster of Tenno interrogators stepped out of the hidden way. "Do not confuse age and experience with understanding." The ancient Tenno warned. "I do not and will not. I am not you. I lack many of the references that you take for granted. Some of what you remember, I see in different ways. This is to be expected. My perceptions color my own experiences. Yours likewise. You can surpass the horrors of your past. But you have to want to."

 _Why me?_ Cathi begged. _Why do this...for me? I am not special._ All of the other Tenno in the area shook their heads at that. _I am not._ Rocco nuzzled her arm and she looked at the Kubrow. _Rocco?_

 _You are who you are, Mistress._ The canid replied evenly, his eyes entreating. _You are special to me._

 _I..._ Cathi swallowed hard, undone by the raw emotion in the canid's voice. _Karl?_ The clan leader reached out to pat her arm and then retreated. The Valkyr bowed her head. _What do I do?_

"We have drawn from you a battle unfinished." One of the scariest of Loki Primes said quietly as he nodded to the two frozen not-quite-holograms. The Dark and the Light. "Here and now, your deepest feelings can take form. But know this, like all truly strong feelings, they _can_ kill. And if you do fall into Darkness, we are honor bound to end the threat you would pose." Rocco whined in fear, but Cathi just nodded.

 _The Infested?_ Cathi asked after a moment.

"The device you found was discovered by the first teams sent after the Jordas Golem." Sun replied. "Rediscovered actually. The Corpus made it long ago, but lost the plans with the ship they were built on. Now? We have the plans, but making the devices now will be difficult. The Tenno are unlikely to have the resources to make such things. And they require static positions, which Tenno abhor."

Cathi nodded to that. Tenno were all about mobility. The idea of being tethered to one place for longer than absolutely necessary was just plain wrong to her. Probably to all Tenno.

"They will add a layer of defense." Sun continued. "There is some talk about selling the plans to the Corpus, but I doubt it will come to such. Likely the Corpus already have the plans and just lack the desire to sift through their records to find them." Cathi had to snort at that. Likely his plan. "The devices can hold the Infested at bay for some time. But they do need to be energized. Hence why so many Tenno are here."

 _This was all planned._ Cathi said weakly. Sun shook his head. _What then?_

"We assumed you would come alone." The dryness in Carlos' voice could have stopped a river from running. "Silly that. We all know Karl." Cathi had to smile under her helmet at that.

 _I want to attempt this._ Cathi said softly. _One who I admired once said 'Do or do not. There is no try'. Not quite how it really works, but I do want to see if I can do this. Help myself. Do not blame them if this does not work._

"I cannot guarantee that, Sister." Karl said with a frown visible even through his closed faceplate. "But I will do my best."

 _That is all anyone can ask._ Cathi said softly. _I am ready._

Sun nodded and moved to stand beside her. She bowed her head and felt his armored fingers on her helmet. Just like that, both transparent figures were fighting again. The Dark and the Light, equally matched. Evil versus good. Pragmatism versus nobility. Cathi had enough time for one final thought before losing herself in the moment.

 _Good thing the copyright owners are never gonna hear about this..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Visions**

Karl could do nothing but watch as the two very odd hologram things fought back and forth. He had no idea at all _what_ they were, just that Cathi knew them both. One was a fear from her childhood and the other? The one that looked like her? He wasn't sure. Killian stood where he had, Carlos knelt in front of Cathi and Sun stood like a white statue, his hand on Cathi's helmet. The other two Tenno vanished, off to collect stuff to keep the odd Corpus machine going probably. Quais stood silent by one wall, watching. Rica sidled closer to the clan leader and he nodded to the Banshee. They moved away from the group a bit, close enough to help if needed but far enough away not to distract.

"Is it always like this in this clan?" Rica wasn't quite begging, but it was close. Karl shrugged.

"Ups and downs." The Rhino replied. "We should go find the items that are needed to feed the machine." He looked at Quais and the Cyberlancer nodded. Then the Rhino looked at Carlos who nodded. "You could have told us."

"She needed to do it for herself." Carlos said softly "And _this_...? This is the easy part. She faces the really hard part next."

"Can we help her?" Rica asked softly, her face turned to where Cathi knelt.

"Not really." Carlos heaved a sigh. "She has to want to get better and I do not know if she does."

"Why did it have to be here?" Rica asked the Oberon who shook his head slightly. "Carlos?"

"I cannot answer that question, Rica." Carlos said softly. "All I can say is that we are trying to help her. But in the end... the only one who can help Cathi _is_ Cathi." Everything stopped as both hologram things that had been battling up and down the corridor suddenly vanished. Carlos shook his head. "Please. See if you can find the batteries. We will ward. Make sure she is..." He paused as Karl growled.

"What have you done to her?" Karl snapped.

"Opened her eyes." Sun replied. His matter of fact words silenced the hall.

"Opened... her...?" Rica asked into the silence that fell. "What do you mean?" She froze as Karl and Carlos both made shushing motions at her.

"You should be careful what you ask." Sun replied mildly as he laid both hands on Cathi's helmet. The Valkyr was shuddering now. "There are many things you _really_ do not want to know."

"Are you hurting her?" Rica asked slowly. Sun shook his head. "Then... what?"

"She is hurting herself. But... someone wants a word with her and I think... that word may be what she needs." The Interrogator shook his head. "I am here in case it doesn't work. In case she cannot be saved. She wouldn't want to live life as a monster, Tenno Rica." He said as Rica inhaled sharply. "You know this."

"Please?" Carlos asked softly. "Killian and I will ward her. But we need the Infested kept away."

Rica looked at Karl who nodded, manifestly against his will. He and Quais started off and the Banshee followed, muttering under her breath about silliness.

After they had gone, the Oberon stood and moved to where the Atlas still waited.

"Is there anything we can do, Sun?" Carlos asked the interrogator. "Besides pray?"

"No." The Loki Prime sounded sad for just a moment. He retracted his hands and then patted Cathi's helmet gently. "It is out of our hands. Good luck girl."

"You will need it."

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

Cathi wasn't sure what was happening. She had been kneeling, feeling the impacts jarring through her entire soul as the two parts of her psyche fought each other. It hadn't been like any pain she had ever encountered before. And...

"What the _hell?_ " An utterly unexpected voice tore Cathi from her musing. She looked up to see herself somewhere very different from where she had been. The speaker was human. Male. Young. Maybe. Hard to say really. His body looked young, but his eyes... they were old. He was _not_ happy. He sat in a large chair in front of an archaic looking terminal and monitor system. "Who the are you and where did you come from?"

"Um..." Before answering, Cathi looked at herself. She wore clothing but it was nothing she had ever seen before. The pants were loose enough that she could twist the material between two fingers as her hand lay on her leg. Some kind of woven material. It didn't feel like any synthetic material she had ever felt. "My name is Cathi. And...I have no idea _where_ I am so I have no idea where I came from to get here."

"Is this some kind of a _joke_?" The human demanded, rising up out of his chair. "Did my sisters put you up to this?" Cathi shook her head.

"I don't know you." Cathi said reasonably. "So, I likely don't know your sisters. As for this being a joke? I have no idea. If it is, I am not in on it."

"Gah!" The human exclaimed, stepping to one wall and grabbing something.

Cathi stared as light flowed into the room, illuminating what had been fairly dark. She stared out the...window. At the dawn. She had seen pictures and videos. But none of those did the scene justice. She moved slowly, so as not to alarm the human, moving to the window and staring out at the neat houses lined up along the road. That barely twinged her consciousness beside the splendor of the rising sun. Earth. She was on Earth. But... not the one she knew. Not the memories of her life under Orokin. Not the training and briefings she had received after her release from slavery. No. This was the motherworld of humanity as it _had_ been long ago. The human was staring at her, and she shook her head.

"This..." Cathi swallowed hard. "This cannot be. I... No. This cannot be real." She went still as the man reached out to touch her and then shook his head.

"You feel real enough to me." The man replied nastily. "And that means you are trespassing. Better call the cops, I guess."

"I..." Cathi did not move as the man reached for one wall and pulled an old style _telephone_ from it to start hitting buttons. "Maybe that is a good idea?" She mused. The man stared at her and she shook her head. "I don't know where I am. I don't know what I am doing here or how I got here. Maybe they can tell me?"

"You tell them _that_ and you will wind up in the loony bin. If you are _lucky_." The man had stopped pushing buttons and was staring at her. "You got any ID?"

"What?" Cathi was confused. No, she was beyond confused. This wasn't making any sense at all.

"ID." The man said with a frown. "Identification. You know? The things that tell people like the cops who and what you are?"

"I don't think so." Cathi patted her pants and shook her head. "No. Nothing that I..." She froze as something bulged under her hand. A pocket held something. She pulled it out gingerly and it was a small folded thing made of what looked like animal hide. "This is... I... guess I do."

"Let me see that!" The man snatched the thing out of her hand and started flipping through it. "Catherine Gata?" He asked, his voice suddenly strained. Cathi winced.

"I usually use the name 'Cathi'." The Tenno said softly.

"This is not possible." The man was shaking his head, his face pale. "Is this some kind of joke? It has to be. You _cannot_ be Catherine Gata."

"I haven't used that name for a long time." Cathi said weakly. "Not since I... um..."

"Won the Imperial Games for the third straight year." The man said in a monotone. Cathi jerked and stared, was he about to faint? "This is _not_ possible!"

"I don't understand." Cathi said weakly, folding herself down to kneel on the floor. A floor she suddenly realized was _filthy_. Like the rest of what she could see. When was the last time this room had been cleaned?

"This is some kind of trick." The man said with a snarl. "It has to be. Catherine Gata does not _exist_. Go away!" He sat back down and started working his keyboard. "Get out of my house."

"I don't know how I got here." Cathi said reasonably. "I mean... Sun and the others were trying to help. I don't know what they were doing." The man froze, his hands pausing on the keyboard. "You know Sun?"

"Not possible." The man swallowed, not looking at Cathi. "You read that. You had to have read it. What is this? You some kind of psycho fan stalker?"

"No." Cathi said in a soft, scared voice. "I don't understand. _Do_ you know Sun?" The look the man sent her way was incredulous. "Look, I don't even know where I am! Where am I?"

"Greenwood." The man said snidely. Cathi looked blank and the man sighed. "As in... _Nova Scotia_?" Cathi still looked blank. Exasperation was mixed with a little worry now. "Oh geez, don't tell me you don't know you are in _Canada_!"

"Canada was on the North American Continent." Cathi said weakly. "That is all I know about it."

"Great." The man gave a deep sigh as eh rose and picked up the phone again. "I am calling the cops. They are just going to love this. Not every day they get someone who thinks she is a _Tenno_."

"I _am_ Tenno." Cathi said flatly. The man stared at her and she shook her head. "I know not how I got here, and I know not how to get back. But this is not where I belong." She faltered a bit. "Not that I know where _that_ is." The man shook his head. "I don't blame you or not believing. I cannot understand this myself. Summon the authorities if you think it will help."

"Who was your commander in the Royal Guard?" The man said suddenly. "That was never put in."

"My commander?" Cathi asked, confused. "What?"

"Who was the last commander you had before Gemina Horati took you for her mistress?" The man asked softly, not taking his eyes from Cathi. "That was never said. It was to be put in, but it was edited out."

"Captain Skims." Cathi said with a wince. "She didn't like me much." The man slowly replaced the phone and his eyes were wary as he turned to look at the kneeling Tenno. "Why?"

"It never impacted her when she was on duty. She worked hard to be fair." The man said softly. "But she was jealous of you." Cathi froze, her eyes going wide. "Ever Tenno feel jealousy. Even _you_ have."

"How could you possibly know that?" Cathi asked, stunned. "You don't know Tenno here. You don't know me..."

She broke off as the man sat back in his seat and opened a window on his monitor. Cathi's eyes went huge as she was... the interior of a Liset. And standing in the middle of it... A Gersemi Valkyr. One she knew very, very well. _Hers_.

" _ **NO!**_ " Cathi screamed as she snapped to her feet, but then the floor came up to meet her as her body betrayed her and she fainted.

* * *

 **Somewhat later**

"I am sorry." The voice of the man was quiet, sad as Cathi roused. She was lying on something that gave under her, her head pillowed on something soft. "I didn't believe. I _can't_ believe."

"This is... not my reality." Cathi swallowed hard, aware of something cold over her face that felt wet. A towel?

"No." The man replied. "I um... I can guess who sent you here. But as to _why?_ I am not sure. What do you want me to call you?" His voice was kind now.

"Cathi." The recumbent Tenno said softly. "My name is Cathi."

"All right, Cathi." The man said with a sigh. "I bet you want to hurt me for all of what you went through."

"Actually, I don't think Heinlein was right. I don't subscribe to the theory that authors in other universes make things happen in ours." Cathi said after a moment. "At best, I think they _record_ the things that happen and they do it after the fact. I don't know of anyone who can cross dimensional boundaries except via thought projection or dreaming."

"And you should not ask." The man replied. "According to the mathematicians, there are infinite number of alternate possible realities. I have enough trouble with my _own_." Cathi had to smile at the sour amusement in his voice. "You know, I do admire you. Most humans or Tenno going through what you did would have been driven mad. I never thought about why you didn't. You just didn't."

"For a long time." Cathi said sadly. "It was just the way things were. Helena was very good at making us forget 'inconvenient' things. Like the fact that we were slaves. Now? I have to go on. I was trying to balance myself."

"You were using the Jedi Code." The man replied. Cathi nodded and regretted it as her head swam. "That won't work. It was never _intended_ to be a real religion no matter how many New Zealanders put it on their census survey." The sour bite in his tone had Cathi smiling. "But... we did learn a bit about ourselves when looking through those glasses. The Code may be fiction, but it is not a bad fiction."

"I am not a Jedi." Cathi said softly. "I don't use the Force."

"No?" The human asked, a smile in his voice. "You have access to powers that humans do not. _You_ use them responsibly with restraint and care for the consequences. Not all Tenno do or will. But you? You act like a Jedi and that is not a bad thing."

"How do you...? Oh." Cathi frowned a bit. "How long have you been... um..."

"I have only been focused on you since Jesse met you." The human replied. "I am not a computer or Tenno. I can only focus on one thing at a time."

"It is not all it is cracked up to be." Cathi said with a sigh. "So... now what? I have to go back."

"Preferably before one of the dimensional guardians realizes what Sun did and gets annoyed." The human agreed. "Sun is good, one of the best I have um... seen. But even _he_ has little chance against the... um..." He broke off. "I shouldn't say."

"This is really weird." Cathi complained.

"Welcome to my sanity." The man quipped and Cathi grinned. "Check yours at the door, you won't need it. Feel better?"

"Yeah." Cathi reached up and pulled the towel from her face. She was lying on a couch and the human sat beside her. "Can I ask a question?"

"You can ask." The man replied. "I may not have an answer or be able to answer. But if I can, I will."

"Do you know how it turns out?" Cathi asked. "The story?" The man shook his head. "I guess that would be too easy."

"Yoda put it best." The man replied. "'Difficult to see. Always in motion, the future is.' Things change. Good, bad or indifferent, they always change. _Your_ changes have been good, I think." Cathi looked away. "Hey. I don't envy you the incredibly rough road to the moment you have arrived at, but you have to admit, you are better now."

"Yes." Cathi's voice was soft, reflective. "I am not a slave anymore. I have free will. I have friends, allies."

"And family." The man said quietly. Cathi looked at him and he would not meet her eyes. "One reason I either write so well or read other dimensions so well is that I have faced a lot of tragedy. I do not deal so well with people as a result. Now? I just go on."

"That is all any of us can do." Cathi agreed. "So... what now?'

"I think I know why Sun sent you here." The man said after a moment. "Tell him from me, it was rude to both of us." Cathi shrugged and the man shook his head. "He has a heart, but he guards it very well. I think he is trying to help in his usual pragmatic way."

"One way of putting it." Cathi replied. Then she shook her head. "I don't know if I can get better. I have been trying." The man did not speak, just looked at her and she slumped. "No. No, I haven't been. I don't... I didn't like what I did. What I was made to do. But I kind of liked who I was. Now? I don't know who I am."

"One thing I can almost totally guarantee." The human replied. "In every world I have delved into in my writing, the _one_ absolute truth in _all_ of them is _change_. You are _not_ who you were. You are _not_ Catherine Gata, Champion of the Royal Guard. You are _not_ Cathi the honey trap. You are someone new with the memories of both."

"I can see that." Cathi said softly.

"The question for you then, is what do you want to be?" The other asked. "Just a Tenno? Or something more?"

"More?" Cathi asked, incredulous. "Tenno are weapons. It is all we _are_."

"That is not true, Cathi." The other replied. "You are more than machines. More than tools to be used, abused and throw away as the Orokin did for so long." Cathi stared at him and the man shook his head. "The whole _point_ of free will though is that _you_ have to choose. Your choice is what matters. Not mine. Not Karl's. Not Eliza's. Not Sun's. _Yours_. Choose carefully. It is a _true_ double edged sword."

"Choose what?" Cathi asked softly. The man smiled at her and she stiffened as realization dawned. "Ah. Choose who to be." The man inclined his head. "I am not in an alternate reality am I?"

"That would be telling." The man replied as he reached out to take her hand in his. "For what it is worth, I am sorry for what you endured, but you are up to the tasks that lie before you." Her eyes went huge as he was suddenly clad in brown robes and a silver hilt hung at his waist. He wasn't anyone she knew. None of the characters she knew. "Your perceptions color your views. Once down the dark path you tread, forever will it dominate your destiny. You know this." Cathi swallowed and nodded. He smiled.

"May the Force be with you."

And just like that, she was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fresh**

Cathi gave herself a shake as she rose to her feet. Sun and Carlos were both eyeing her and she shook her head.

"I was told to tell you that was rude." Cathi glared at the Loki Prime who nodded. "But it helped. I am not who I was. I can accept that. I need to figure out who I am. That will take more than one day."

She would not ask about where he had sent her. He wouldn't answer. She wouldn't ask about what else he had done. Again, he wouldn't answer. Or he might. She really didn't want to know. She knew far too much about his methods already and they gave her enough nightmares as it was.

"Indeed it will." Sun replied. "But now, you do not walk alone." He nodded to the side. Karl, Quais and Rica appeared from wherever they had gone. "There is one more thing." Cathi nodded.

"We still need that sample." Cathi agreed. "Karl?"

"We came to help you." Karl replied evenly. Rica and Quais did not move. "We are not done yet."

"Right." Cathi gave herself a final shake as Rocco moved to stand by her, nuzzling her arm gently. She smiled and gave him a scritch.

Sun, Carlos Killian and the other Limbo who had never introduced himself nodded to Cathi as she moved to stand by Karl.

"Nothing special or flashy." Cathi said firmly. "We get the sample and we leave."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **Battle**

It was incredible.

Karl, Rica and Quais stayed close to Cathi as she fought her way through the mass of the Jordas Golem. The other four were ranging further afield, but all stayed close enough to concentrate fire, to protect each other. The mass was as insane as Cathi remembered, two voices speaking through the cacophony of radiation that pervaded this part of space.

Cathi spun her Odanata in three axis, cleaving a pair of Attack Mutalists that were trying to blindside her. Using parts of the huge mass' own form against it, the team was guiding spores from where they were gestated to impact parts of the mass. The transfer of kinetic energy form the impacts was powerful enough to stun the mass temporarily, especially since it's shields were tuned not to harm itself. They were using the spores to clear biomass from the way they had to travel.

The inside of the ship was a nightmare. Once, it had been a Corpus spacecraft. Now? Parts of said spacecraft still remained but submerged in nasty pink and red metallic flesh. Cathi had hoped that Quais would manage some kind of Cyberlancer magic to get some of the defenses out of the way, but he was unable to for some reason. So, they were doing it the hard way. The good news? All of the Tenno on the team were on the same page. They were not here to kill the-

 _Help me..._

Cathi froze in mid-swing and then bisected another Mutalist. She knew the voice. It wasn't either of the voices of the Jordas Golem, it was another mass. Her eyes went huge as a much larger form appeared in the hallway ahead of her.

 _Tenno._ The voice of the being the Caretakers called the J-3 begged her. _It... We cannot stop ourselves. Stop us!_

 _No._ Cathi begged as the J-3 aimed something large at her.

 _STOP US!_ The other screamed in Cathi's mind. _They are... accessing... We cannot stop them._ **You** _must stop us._

The other Tenno had paused on seeing the new mass. Sun seemed to be scanning it. The other Tenno were aiming. Cathi dodged to the side as something tore through where she had been. That... wasn't Infested flesh. It wasn't a stream of spores. It was a beam of _energy!_ Not bright like Corpus laser fire. No. Dark.

 _SENTIENT!_ Cathi wasn't sure who had spoken. She was busy.

The beam was following Cathi as she dove and spun through the limited confines of the large corridor. Her path took her towards the J-3 which remained in place, fire from it's weapon seeking, trying to track her. She was fast enough to evade it. For now. She didn't know what such a thing would do to her, but it likely wouldn't be good. Behind her, she caught glimpses of the other Tenno firing their weapons. The projectiles and energy simply bounced off the large Infested form.

Cathi swallowed hard and started to dance as she had rarely danced in her life. This time, every motion was literally about life and death as she tore through the corridor, dodging this way and that. Behind her, she saw Rica stop firing and spin to the spore that hung in space, waiting for them to impel it, but Cathi was rapidly running out of corridor to dodge in.

Then an inhuman scream sounded. Cathi spun, but the mass was disintegrating. As was the _spore_ that had impacted it. Rica's Banshee warframe couldn't quite do 'smug' in the weightless environment, but somehow, she managed as Cathi dampened her momentum to bring herself to a halt beside the other female Tenno. Rica had kicked the spore so it impacted the mass. Kinetic energy transfer did the job again. In moments, the mass was gone. In its place was a small blue object. It looked... broken. The others opened fire as Cathi stared at the thing. Their fire bounced off. Cathi hefted her sword, but Rica shook her head.

Another spore had gestated behind them and was tumbling towards the group. Cathi flew to it, gauged the momentum and distance with care and then sent the spore flying with a swat of her Veritux. The other Tenno moved out of the way as the spore flew true. It slammed into the broken blue thing and another inhuman scream sounded. The blue thing didn't seem to be any more damaged, but it flew into one wall of the corridor. It impacted a blue of Infested flesh and stuck there. Energy started playing over it.

 _Well done._ The soft voice in Cathi's head was grateful. _Thank you, Tenno. That will be a bit more of a mouthful than even Jordas can stomach. We go to our rest free._

 _Wait!_ Cathi demanded. _You are not feral!_

 _We were._ The other sounded sad now. _The others could not break our resistance, so they took physical control of our form and managed use us to catch that...thing._ Distaste sounded in its tone. _A Sentient device of some kind. Warn the Caretakers. The Sentients are seeking to understand the Infestation of this time._

 _We will._ Cathi promised. _But... You..._

 _You cannot save us._ The voice replied evenly. Cathi was moving forward slowly and now, she saw a tiny mass of Infested flesh floating in the corridor. _You are a bright light in the darkness, Tenno. But you cannot save us._

 _I have been infected. I need a biosample from the Jordas Golem._ Cathi said quietly. For a long moment, there was utter silence in the corridor. _You are not evil._ Was it her imagination that the voice sighed?

 _'Good' and 'evil' are such limited concepts, Tenno. We have always preferred 'us' and 'them' instead._ The other sounded tired now. _We are Infestation. You are Tenno. There is no room for anything else in our existence._ **Either** _of our existences. The Caretakers have an awful burden, but they meet it well. We are tired, Tenno. This is... too much. We have been corrupted by the Jordas Golem and then by the Sentient machine. Please. Cleanse us._

None of the Tenno so much as moved. An Infested begging to _die_ was not something they encountered every day.

 _I need a sample._ Cathi begged. _Why can it not be_ **your** _mass?_

 _Because_ **we** _are not Jordas._ The J-3 sounded reasonable. _We were_ **part** _of it originally. It was and is too big. Pieces of itself spread everywhere it travels no matter if it wishes to or not. We traveled elsewhere, changing, evolving. The Caretakers found this mass and helped us. We became more than a mindless ravening beast. But as in all things, Tenno... Nothing lasts forever. We knew the moment that Caretaker Elenia saved us from our inner darkness that our time was limited. Please? Do not let Jordas win._

 _I..._ Cathi swallowed hard and moved her Archwing forward.

 _There is a node ahead where you can land._ The J-3 said softly as Cathi readied her blade. _There are several spots where you can access the main hub's biomass. Fare thee well, Tenno._ It paused and when it spoke, it was firmer. _No, this_ **last** _time, we will call you by the name you trusted us with. Fare thee well,_ **Cathi** _._

Cathi was crying as her blade did as it had been designed.

* * *

The rest of the mission was a blur. Cathi fought. It was what she did. What she had been born and raised for. But if not for her kin, she likely would have fallen. As it was, she barely noticed when the mission was accomplished and the team exited to the waiting ship.

"Cathi. You okay?" Karl's voice was concerned. "Cathi!" He snapped when she did not respond. Something warm nuzzled her arm.

 _The mistress is sad._ Rocco's words were worried. _So sad. She cannot seem to speak._

Cathi didn't resist as armored hand led her to the side and sat her down. She didn't move as an arm encircled her. As a warm mass settled beside her, Rocco's breathing calming as the Kubrow did.

"Come on, Cathi." Karl's bass rumble sounded from nearby. "You did what you had to do."

"I... am infected." Cathi managed to stammer out. "That... is my fate."

"Not if we can help it." Rica's voice was firm. "Come on, girl. Buck up. You did good and we got the sample. Come on, you are better than this. Calm yourself." Cathi slowly bowed her head and nodded.

 _There is no emotion... there is peace._

* * *

It took most of the trip back to the dojo for Cathi to regain her calm. But when she and the others arrived, said calm shattered the exited the ship.

"Where are the Caretakers?" Elder Hans stood with _three_ cells of Tenno in the landing bay of the dojo. Will, Alicia, Tiana, Aeron, Karen, Li and to Cathi's amazement _Magda_ stood blocking the exit from the bay, _all_ with weapons drawn. Oddly, Hans wasn't hostile. He wasn't even smug. He was...worried? None of the Tenno with him had weapons ready. None. An _odd_ invasion.

"You are not welcome here." Karl said with a scowl firmly visible in his voice as he strode to stand in front of his kin. Cathi moved with the others of her small group to stand with her clan. She did open her faceplate and remove her mouthguard. She prayed this wouldn't end in violence.

"Karl, your clan has been in the forefront of action for some time. You have proven yourselves over and over again." Elder Hans wasn't the blustering fool that Cathi had seen at her trial. "But you of _all_ people know that you cannot do this _alone_. We want to _help_."

" _You_ are _not_ welcome here." Karl snapped, his Hek coming to his hand.

"I came to give an apology." Hans didn't seem fazed at all by Karl's hostility. "You have a right to your anger. I was... in error and I nearly caused strife between Tenno. As angry and bitter as I am, Karl, that is why _I exist_ as an Elder. To keep such things from happening." He shook his head. "Or to _fix_ them when they do. Tenno Cathi." Every eye went wide as he knelt. "My life is yours."

"No." Cathi managed to grate out past clenched teeth. "No... Not... right."

"Right and wrong don't come into it, Sister." Hans said quietly. "I made a mistake. I caused hurt to a sister who was blameless. I offer restitution."

"I was guilty." Cathi said weakly.

"So am I." Hans replied. "Of being a pigheaded stubborn old fool who thinks with his mouth instead of his brain. Sometimes I think my brain to mouth filter got turned off when I took this job." He shook his head. "Sister. It was not your fault."

"I know." Cathi said softly. "I feel it was and I will for the rest of my life. Emotions don't have to make sense, do they?"

"They rarely do." Hans agreed. "I tend to hide behind mine."

"Get up." Cathi begged as she took several steps forward, ignoring Karl's warning cough. Hans rose to his feet, a sad smile on his face. "So... the bluster is an act? Dangerous to do that around people like Nikis and Sun."

"Don't need to tell _me_ that." Hans agreed. "I feel strongly. Most Tenno do, but like I say, I tend to blabber a lot. I think with my mouth engaged. I wronged you. I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Cathi bowed her head in acknowledgement. "But the Caretakers are not here." If they had been, there was nothing that would have kept Jasmina from joining the clan in the bay.

"Tenno have wronged _them_ as well." Hans said with a frown. "I do not know what they are doing now, but whatever it is, they will need help."

"They are doing fine on their own." Cathi said firmly. "We shouldn't interfere. It would make a hell of a mess."

"Usually does." Hans agreed.

"You are trespassing." Cathi said after a moment.

"Yes, we are." Hans agreed calmly. Cathi stared at him and the Elder chuckled without mirth. "We were worried. At the trial, we saw all three of the Caretakers here." Cathi did not react and the Elder nodded. "That means that what they care for was also here."

"And your point is?" Cathi inquired.

"If there is infestation here..." Hans started and paused as Cathi shook her head.

"I am going to give you a free piece of advice. Take it or leave it." Cathi said mildly. "However strongly you, me or any other Tenno may feel about the Technocyte Virus, _nothing_ we feel is a patch on how the _Caretakers_ feel about it." Cathi had to smile at Han's expression. The Elder understood _that_. "They were here. They are not now."

"And they didn't tell you where they went, did they?" Hans' question was to Karl as much as Cathi. She didn't see Karl's response, but the Elder seemed to deflate. "Damn."

"Why?" Cathi asked. "Leave them alone. They do best when no one is bothering them."

"I know that." Hans agreed. "The rest of the Elders know that. And we _don't_ want to anger _Jasmina_." He mock shuddered and Cathi had to grin. Said grin faded at his next words. " _We_ are not the problem."

"Then who is?" Karl demanded.

"We don't know." Hans looked like he wanted to spit now. "The idiot boy who tried to kill Mishka recently was interrogated. It wasn't just random act of revenge. He was a member of a group that we have had our eyes on for some time. They were part of the Red Veil, but apparently..." He swallowed. "They were too extreme for the organization."

"Too extreme... for the _Red Veil_?" Cathi asked carefully. Considering that said organization was dedicated to purging the entire system with blood and fire, punishing everyone they considered guilty... Ouch.

"Yeah." Hans looked sick now. "They focused their efforts on the Corpus and Grineer at first. But now? They are also targeting Infested. They planted a nuclear weapon in a hive recently."

" _ **How?**_ " The incredulous question came from several throats.

"We are not sure." Hans shook his head. "But we are pretty sure they sent in a suicide bomber."

"Oh crap." Cathi swallowed hard and Hans nodded.

"You and I both know that won't stop the Infestation." Hans shook his head. "Indeed, all it does is mutate it. Add to that the fact that even Tenno cannot access that hive now and will not be able to for some time." Cathi nodded. Warframes were tough, but radiation did odd things to them. No, they wouldn't be able to beat that hive down for some time. It would grow.

"We have another problem." Karl said quietly. "While out on our last mission, we encountered a Sentient Oculyst in the middle of an infested mass." At that, every figure in the bay stiffened. "It was damaged, but impervious to our weapons."

"Oh dear." For the first time, Cathi saw fear in the Elder's eyes. It was gone quickly, but she couldn't blame him.

"I do not know the Sentients." Cathi said quietly. "I haven't had time for more than a cursory study of the histories. I looked at what I took from the archives, but it was vague on a number of counts. But I do know this..."

She stepped into the middle of the bay, equidistant between the two opposing forces of Tenno.

"No matter the darkness that is rising, no matter the foes within or without that beset us, no matter the hour, no matter the danger, we _**stand**_." She held up her hand and her Glaive spun to life in her hand. She speared her hand to the ceiling, showing the evil looking weapon in all of it's nastiness.

"WE CAN DO NO _**OTHER**_!" Cathi shouted into the suddenly silent hall. " _ **WE ARE TENNO**_!"

" _ **WE ARE TENNO!**_ " The reply from every throat was thunderous. Hans nodded to her as she lowered the Glaive and it vanished back to its hardpoint.

"We stand with you." Hans said into the silence that fell. " _All_ of you."

"Thank you." Cathi said with a nod. "But there is... one last thing..." Hans looked at her. "I need closure on my old life. I sought it and will continue to seek it. But for now?" The Valkyr held up the Glaive again. "I am more than the sum of my past. More than the sum of my parts. I am Tenno. My name is _Cathi Gata_. Who I was from both lives. My own... inner monster."

Hans bowed formally and nodded.

"Well met, Cathi Gata."


End file.
